


Our Future Past

by Casssie17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BUT i suck at writing so, Children From The Future, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Time Travel, because i suck at tagging, by the Way it might be a bit OOC, canon compliant until the start of book 6, no beta we die like men, there you go
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casssie17/pseuds/Casssie17
Summary: Albus Dumbledore était un vieux sorcier. Lors de sa vie, il avait vu beaucoup de choses, des événements heureux et malheureux, des sorciers brillants, des animaux extraordinaires, des guerres horribles et bien sur il avait vu un nombres incalculables d'élèves à Poudlard ainsi que beaucoup de choses surprenantes dans ce châteaux, comme la salle qui s'était remplie de pots de chambres lorsqu'il avait eu une envie pressante ou bien la Chambre des Secrets. C'est pour cela qu'Albus Dumbledore savait reconnaître les journées ordinaires des  journées extraordinaires. Et il se trouvait que ce 2 Septembre 1996, le lendemain de la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard, allait être une journée extraordinaire.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, others
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	1. Oh! For fuck's sake

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'ai décidé de publier cette histoire sur AO3 après l'avoir commencé sur Wattpad sous le même nom d'utilisateur.  
> Je suis malheureusement souvent atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche alors si vous voyez qu'il y a des longues périodes entre chaque chapitre posté eh bien c'est normal, d'autant plus que mon emploi du temps est très chargé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour les fautes en toute sorte mais aussi les longues périodes de temps entre chaque chapitre. J'ai pour l'instant écrit 9 chapitres, et je suis en train de commencer le 10ème. Je pense que cette histoire ira jusqu'à une vingtaine voire une trentaine de chapitre, pas plus. 
> 
> Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une/un bêta, car je crois savoir que mes fautes sont multiples donc si quelqu'un veut bien, qu'il me contacte. 
> 
> Je préfère encore une fois mettre l'accent sur le fait que vous risquez encore une fois de patientez longtemps entre chaque chapitre, mais j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, les irrégularités ou incohérences présentes. 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Poudlard , 18 Octobre 2016 , Grande Salle

_**« Apparemment il n'y a rien qui soit impossible aujourd'hui » Mark Twain** _

Une ambiance festive régnait sur la Grande Salle. Les élèves faisant abstraction de leur déjeuner, chuchotant bruyamment sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui auraient lieu le lendemain, opposant les légendaires maisons rivales de Poudlard: Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Assis confortablement en bout de table, une jeune femme de 17 ans dégustait calmement un muffin aux pépites de chocolat, surveillant du coin de l'œil les élèves, en particulier une petite bande bruyante de la table des Gryffondor.

La préfète en chef de Serpentard soupira en voyant l'agitation de la maison rivale. Jetant un coup d' œil sur sa propre table, elle détailla les élèves calmes de sa maison qui lançaient une multitudes de regards méprisant vers les élèves de Godric.

Retournant à son muffin, elle jeta un regard glacial quelques secondes plus tard à une horde de Serpentard entrant dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards en questions arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire en voyant leur Préfète . A ses côtés, un jeune homme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau lisait avidement la dernière édition de La Gazette du Sorcier tout en écoutant vaguement des bribes de conversations.

Ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux d'un gris anthracite. Le même regard glacial, la même attitude princière et la même expression hautaine.

Le jeune homme arrêta brusquement la lecture de son journal et l'abaissa violemment sur la table, révélant deux orbes métallique et une expression suspicieuse. Il se tourna vers sa jumelle, lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de prendre la parole :

\- _Azraël_ , commença t-il, _tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche ?_

La jeune femme, haussant un sourcil, se tourna vers son jumeau, arborant soudainement la même expression suspicieuse.

\- _Quoi donc, Ézechiel ?_

Le jeune homme montra la table des Gryffondors et suivant son regard, l'expression de la préfète se fit plus sombre. Bien que toujours un peu bruyante, une petite bande connue pour ses frasques et bêtises en tout genre, était maintenant silencieuse. Azraël fronça les sourcils et, lançant un regard à son frère, se leva gracieusement pour rejoindre la table des rouges et ors. Son frère se leva lui aussi, et rejoignit sa jumelle. Les yeux froids, une expression autoritaire, les jumeaux se précipitaient vers la table car tout deux savaient que pour cette petite bande, le silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Les ennuis.

* * *

Sur la table des Gryffondors, les membres de la petite bande, arboraient chacun une expression différente. Les présumés chefs de la bande, deux jumeaux, avaient l'air passablement joyeux. Ils possédaient tout les deux les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux verts émeraude pétillant de joie et de malice. Assis à coté d'un les des jumeaux, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds frisés et aux yeux chocolat semblait terrifiée avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte. En face d'elle, un jeune garçon au trait lunaire était aux bords des larmes. Il avait les yeux bleux et des cheveux marrons, eux aussi ébouriffés. À coté de la jeune fille blonde, un petit garçon semblait, quand à lui, perplexe. Des yeux gris, le visage fin, les cheveux brun, il réfléchissait sur la signification d'un objet posé au centre de la table. Ses yeux étaient plissés, signe d'intense réflexion. 

À quelques mètres d'eux, un jeune homme les fixait, lui aussi, avec un air suspicieux. Il possédait de beau cheveux blonds voir dorés et des yeux couleur miel ainsi qu'une habituelle expression douce et chaleureuse , inspirant confiance. Il essayait, sans aucun succès à cause de la distance, de voir l'objet posés sur la table, en partie caché par les jumeaux. Un mouvement à sa droite lui permis de voir Azraël et Ézechiel avançant vers les jumeaux, l'une les yeux menaçant et l'autre arborant une moue ennuyé.

Le préfet en chef de Gryffondors se leva à son tour et grâce à ses grandes jambes, il rejoignit la préfète en chef et le préfet des Serpentards.

Azraël se posta derrière le brun au bord des larmes et haussant un sourcil, l'air menaçant, posa son regard sur les deux jumeaux.

\- _Albus, James, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?_ , accusa - elle.

\- _Eh bien ..._ , commença Albus, _on a trouvé_ -

\- _Trouver ?_ , coupa durement Ézechiel.

\- _Bon, d'accord_ , admit James, _on a volé ce truc à Rusard hier soir._

\- _Longdubat_ , tonna Azraël en regardant le brun devant elle, _que s'est il passé ?_

Le dit Longdubat, posa un regard craintif sur la préfète en chef. Ses yeux, déjà humides, se remplirent à nouveaux de larmes et il chercha du regard son préfet en chef, implorant silencieusement une aide face à son pire cauchemar.

Teddy Lupin-Black - car c'était le nom du préfet en chef de Gryffondor - , posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et posant un regard doux sur lui, l'enjoignit silencieusement à répondre. L'expression suppliante et tout en bafouillant, Longdubat releva la tête - et sans croiser le regard de Azraël - commença à parler.

- _J-James et A-Albus , ils ont trouvés le-le sablier chez-chez Rusard pendant leur retenue hier soir_ , expliqua t-il, _et ils l'ont ra-ramenés dans la salle commune. Ce matin, ils nous l'on montrés et là, Scott_ , dit-il en désignant du doigt le jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns, _il a commencé à jouer avec. Il a commencé à le tourner dans tous les sens et puis .... et puis ..._

\- _Nicolas_ , dit doucement Teddy, _arrête de pleurer, continue s'il-te-plaît, Azraël à besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, ça pourrait être dangereux._

Nicolas prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya, le plus dignement ses larmes. Après avoir repris son souffle, il posa son regard sur l'objet.

\- _Quand Scott l'a fait tourner, à un moment_ , reprit-il, _ça a fait un bruit bizarre et ensuite, des chiffres ont commencés à apparaître_.

Azraël, Ézechiel et Teddy regardèrent l'objet de plus près. C'était un sablier de couleur argent, le sable s'écoulait paresseusement et, flottant à peu près 5/6 centimètres du sablier, une sorte de minuteur bleuté affichait des chiffres de plus en plus décroissant.

01 : 15

01 : 14

01 : 13

Et le décompte continuait. Azraël plissa les yeux. Ce sablier lui disait clairement quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la petite bande. Ses yeux scannèrent les visages des jumeaux et de Scott, à la recherche d'un mensonge.

Elle regarda Ézechiel, l'interrogeant du regard. Son frère secoua la tête. Les deux préfets en Chefs et le préfet avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.

Pendant ce temps, Scott continuait d'observer le sablier, indifférent aux regards inquiets des préfets. Il ne restait plus que 50 secondes avant que le sablier s'arrête. Il releva la tête et encra son regard noir dans celui gris de Azraël.

\- _Ça ressemble à un retourneur de temps_ , remarqua t-il.

À ces mots, Teddy, Ézechiel et Azraël pâlirent subitement. Les yeux de Teddy s'écarquillèrent tandis que Ézechiel ouvrait et fermait la bouche.

\- _Ne me dites pas que c'est ce que je pense_ , gronda Azraël. Les yeux de Scott revinrent sur le sablier alors que qu'ils restaient moins de 10 secondes. Azraël se tourna brutalement vers la table des professeurs, l'air paniqué. _Professeur, s'écria t-elle, nous av-_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le sablier s'arrêta doucement, Scott plissa des yeux de nouveaux, alors qu'un silence s'abattait sur la Salle.

Une puissante onde magique balaya la Grande Salle, dévastant les tables et chaises et fit tomber professeurs et élèves au sol. Lorsque Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard se releva, une cinquantaine d'élèves avaient disparus. Horrifiée, elle posa son regard sur la table des Gryffondors, où toute la bande ainsi que les préfets avaient disparus. Son regard balaya la table à la recherche de ce qui pouvait avoir causé tant de dégâts Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit sablier argenté abandonné sur la table et, ne pouvant se retenir, elle poussa un cri empli de panique qui résonna dans tout Poudlard.

* * *

Poudlard , 2 Septembre 1996 , Grande Salle 

Albus Dumbledore était un vieux sorcier. Lors de sa vie, il avait vu beaucoup de choses, des événements heureux et malheureux, des sorciers brillants, des animaux extraordinaires, des guerres horribles et bien sur il avait vu un nombres incalculables d'élèves à Poudlard ainsi que beaucoup de choses surprenantes dans ce châteaux, comme la salle qui s'était remplie de pots de chambres lorsqu'il avait eu une envie pressante ou bien la Chambre des Secrets. C'est pour cela qu'Albus Dumbledore savait reconnaître les journées ordinaires des journées extraordinaires.

Et il se trouvait que ce 2 Septembre 1996, le lendemain de la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard, allait être une journée extraordinaire. Le vieux directeur balaya la Grande Salle d'un regard bienveillant. Le petit-déjeuner venait d'être servie et les Gryffondors, Ronald Weasley en particulier, dévoraient avec appétit le succulent repas devant eux. Les Poufsouffles peinaient à se réveiller et plongeaient littéralement dans leur petit-déjeuner la tête la première, les Serdaigles touchaient à peine aux repas, désireux d'échanger des théories sur les cours , le programme et sur ceux qu'ils avaient lus . Les Serpentards étaient assis calmement , discutant paisiblement sur plusieurs complots et paris , certains lançant des regards dédaigneux à la table des Gryffondors. Tout était comme d'habitude mais ça ne trompa pas Albus. Ses yeux pétillèrent comme à l'accoutumé et un sourire mystérieux glissa pendant quelques secondes sur son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne vers sa directrice adjointe, l'interrogeant sur les nouveaux produits Honeydukes. Albus en était sur, quelque chose allait se passer.

* * *

Harry Potter était heureux.

Le simple fait d'être à Poudlard le rendait extrêmement fébrile et pendant un instant, il arrivait à oublier Voldemort, la guerre qui arrivait à grand pas, la bataille dans le Département des Mystères, les Dursley. Poudlard était son échappatoire. Son sourire s'élargit et il se tourna vers son meilleure ami, Ronald Weasley, qui mangeait grossièrement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Hermione Granger, son autre meilleure amie, regardait avec écœurement Ron. Son regard totalement réprobateur indifférait Ron et il continua de manger comme si c'était la dernière fois. Harry balaya sa table des yeux : Dean et Seamus ne cessaient d'échanger des regards énamourés et flirtaient ouvertement, ignorant superbement un Neville Longdubat apparemment choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Ginny, discutait avec Romilda Vane. Elles remarquèrent son regard et tandis que Romilda lui offrit un sourire quelque peu effrayant et le saluait énergiquement, Ginny lui sourit simplement avant de le saluer de la main. Il le lui rendit et finit son observation. Lavande et Parvati semblaient excités et ne cessaient de lancer des regards langoureux en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit des yeux les regards des deux filles, bien décidés à voir ce qui pouvaient les intéresser.

Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux idiots qui faisaient soupirer Lavande et Parvati n'étaient autre que ce crétin de Blaise Zabini et ce bâtard de Draco Malfoy. Il serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Malfoy. Harry n'oubliait pas que son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait pointé sa baguette contre lui lors de la bataille du département des mystères. Il fixait Malfoy avec colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors que Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry, sentant un regard brûlant sur lui.

Ses yeux anthracite croisèrent ceux émeraudes d'Harry.

Le combat visuel opposant les deux princes de Poudlard n'échappa pas aux autres élèves, qui se pressèrent de parier sur celui qui allait rompre l'échange.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux de Malfoy. Il le fixait de toute ces forces, à ce moment précis, personne , pas même Voldemort, n'aurait pu détacher leurs regards. Les yeux de Malfoy n'exprimaient aucune émotion, il se contentait juste de le fixer avec cette intensité habituelle. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible. Harry bouillonnait, il voulait se lever, coller son poing dans la belle gueule de Malfoy et le réveiller, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à servir Voldemort, lui demander où était passé sa stupide fierté et le frapper. Mais il se retenait, difficilement, mais il se retenait quand même. Ses yeux commençaient à piquer et il détourna volontairement les yeux, affichant en même temps une expression hargneuse en direction de Malfoy, qui lui répondit par un sourire victorieux suivit d'une moue dédaigneuse.

Les élèves perdants soupirèrent, mais savaient que ce n'était que partie remise.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, qui ne fit que soupirer. Il lui fit un sourire penaud avant de regarder Ron, qui comme à son habitude, avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas de la nourriture.

Alors qu'il allait prendre une cuisse de poulet, deux pieds surgirent soudainement juste à côté de sa main. Surpris, il fixa curieusement les deux pieds, avant de lever les yeux pour déterminer à qui ils appartenaient. Son regard croisa celui d'un petit brun - plutôt semblable à Neville. Interloqué, il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit qu'une cinquantaine d'élève étaient à présent debout, un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda à nouveau le petit brun. Celui-ci pâlit brutalement, et sembla au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- _C'est ... Oh mon dieu, c'est Harry Potter_ , cria t-il.

Tout les élèves - ceux debout - se tournèrent rapidement vers lui, avant de se jeter des regards confus. Le petit brun ne cessait de marmonner et Harry ne compris que quelque bribes. Les mots «ennuis » « Azraël » «tuer » et «merde » revenaient inlassablement. Harry jeta lui aussi un regard confus vers Hermione avant de regarder Dumbledore, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Ses yeux pétillaient joyeusement et un sourire ornait son visage. Il regarda plusieurs fois la Grande Salle et les élèves avant de parler brièvement avec le professeur MacGonagall. Il agita sa baguette et commença à jeter le sort Sonorus mais deux cris - de douleur cette fois ci - l'interrompirent.

Entre les tables des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, deux jeunes garçons se massaient péniblement le cheville. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs et semblaient lutter pour se relever. En face d'eux, une jeune fille - ou plutôt jeune femme - était debout, les bras croisés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Si son regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que les deux garçons - des jumeaux pensa Harry - serait mort.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs qui retombaient négligemment dans son dos, elle avait des yeux d'un gris anthracite - qui arboraient actuellement un regard meurtrier -, son visage était impassible. Elle était plutôt grande et extrêmement jolie, le dos droit, les épaules relevées, une attitude princière. Harry n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des jumeaux. Les jumeaux s'étaient relevés et sans attendre, la blonde les fusilla du regard, sa baguette levée. Ils baissèrent les yeux - enfin Harry pensait qu'ils le faisaient vu que les jumeaux lui tournaient le dos - et bientôt des bruits de sanglots emplirent la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle allait leur montrer son maléfice de Chauve-Furie, un grand blond, identique à la jeune femme - la seule différence étant leurs cheveux , ceux du jeune homme était attachés en catogan laissant deux mèches retomber de chaque côté de son visage - attrapa sa main et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. La grande blonde sembla se calmer, elle fusilla de nouveau les jumeaux du regard avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Elle prit une inspiration et, se tournant vers son jumeau, hocha la tête.

Elle se redressa et d'un pas fluide, monta gracieusement sur la table des Serdaigles. Harry l'entendit jeter le sort Sonorus.

\- _À tout les élèves qui viennent d'apparaître_ , dit-elle, _vous allez sortir de la Grande Salle et suivre le deuxième Préfet en Chef_.

Les nouveaux élèves commencèrent à chuchoter mais aucun d'eux ne sortit de la Grande Salle. La blonde, agacée, jeta un regard polaire à tout la salle avant de reprendre la parole.

\- _Vous voulez que je vous rappelle qui donne les ordres ici ? En tant que préfète en Chef, je suis responsable de vous, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette salle_ , annonça t-elle, _si vous n'êtes pas sortie d'ici une vingtaine de secondes, j'enlève 100 points à chaque maison et je colle les retardataires jusqu'à la fin de l'année !_ , ajouta t-elle.

Son ton froid et autoritaire ne laissait aucun échappatoire et Harry vit tout les élèves se ruer vers la sortie une expression de pure terreur sur leur visage. Cette fille était terrifiante. Elle descendit de la table et s'approcha de son frère, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que le jeune homme prenne les jumeaux et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle balaya la salle du regard, à la recherche de potentiels retardataires, puis, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche avant de s'élancer vers la table des professeurs.

Harry, abasourdi, se tourna vers Hermione, à la recherche d'explications plausibles.

Sa meilleure amie, la bouche ouverte, le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête comme si elle avait rêvé.

\- _Je ... Hermione, il se passe quoi là ?_

\- _Aucune idée Harry_ , dit -elle, _je ne comprend absolument rien_.

Ron poussa un petit cri avant de déposer deux cuisses de poulets dans son assiette et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il souffla pendant plusieurs secondes puis, se tournant vers la blonde, laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

\- _C'est qu'elle les as pas ratés Blondie_ , siffla t-il, _Wouah, elle a intérêt à m'apprendre comment être aussi charismatique._

Hermione lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête. Ignorant le cri indigné de Ron, elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- _Dis, le petit brun qui était là, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemblait à Neville ?,_ interrogea t-elle.

Sans répondre, Harry fixa l'expression joyeuse de Dumbledore, passablement ravi de tout cela. Il soupira, exaspéré. Harry était sur d'une chose à présent, si Dumbledore était aux anges, cela ne pouvait signifier qu''une chose : Les ennuis.

* * *

Si il y avait une chose qu'Azraël n'appréciait pas particulièrement c'était les bêtises et l'imbécillité grandissante de ses deux primates de petits frères.

Et pour une fois, ils avaient fait fort.

En atterrissant sur la table des Serdaigles et en voyant Luna Lovegood lui demander pourquoi ils arrivaient aussi tôt car la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé, elle avait rapidement compris que ses deux idiots les avaient malencontreusement transportés dans le passé. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était renforcé en entendant le pathétique cri de Longdubat, hurlant que Harry Potter était là, avec eux.

Elle avait froncés les sourcils avant de rapidement repérer les deux fautifs, les avaient empoignés durement avant de leurs mettre un coup -si violent qu'elle était sur qu'ils auraient d'énormes bleus le lendemain- aux chevilles. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient relevés, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir leur jeter un maléfice. Ezéchiel était intervenu -heureusement pour Albus et James, et elle avait donnée quelques instructions, comptant sur Teddy pour emmener les élèves de leur époque dans la Salle sur Demande.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à parler avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, lui expliquant la situation et ne cessant de se retenir de lui hurler dessus, car ce vieux sénile souriait mystérieusement, comme si toute cette situation était une vaste blague et qu'il avait envie de lui donner un bonbon au citron pour son humour.

Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall semblait beaucoup plus sérieuse, une expression inquiète assombrissant son visage.

\- _Eh bien, eh bien, qu'elle histoire passionnante jeune demoiselle_ , sourit Dumbledore.

\- _Allons Albus je vous en prie, soyez sérieux pour une fois_ , gronda Minerva.

\- _Mais je le suis_ , s'écria Dumbledore, faussement outré, _Je le suis Minerva! Je vous donne l'autorisation de demeurez dans la Salle sur Demande, au moins jusqu'à ce soir, le temps que je modifie les dortoirs pour installer les nouveaux élèves. Je vous laisserai le soin d'expliquer tout cela à mes élèves lors du déjeuner. Retrouvez-donc vos enfants, expliquez leur la situation. Je compte sur vous pour qu'ils ne dévoilent aucune information susceptible de modifier le futur, Miss ..._

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air hébété comme si une mouche l'avait brusquement piqué. Azraël leva les yeux aux ciel. Son papa avait beau dire que Dumbledore était extrêmement intelligent, son Père avait quand même raison : il était sénile.

\- _Mon nom est Azraël Pott...Malfoy,_ dit elle. _Je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer toute la situation ici, après avoir vu mes élèves, le deuxième Préfet-En-Chef et moi-même viendront dans votre bureau pour régler plusieurs questions qui me semble importante. Et, j'aimerais tenir une autre réunion avec les préfets en chefs d'ici mais aussi Hermione Granger ainsi que Draco Malfoy._

Dire que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient impressionnés serait un euphémisme. Azraël avait parlé d'un ton ferme, le visage impassible, comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité. La jeune femme avait indéniablement l'âme d'un leader, pensa Dumbledore, et il sourit de plus belle.

\- _Bien sur, il sera fait comme vous le voulez, Miss Malfoy_ , dit-il.

\- _Bien. Professeur_ , interrogea-t-elle, _puis-je savoir quelle est la date ?_

\- _Nous sommes le 2 Septembre 1996, le lendemain de la rentrée._

Les sourcils d' Azraël se froncèrent. Le 2 septembre de l'année 1996. La guerre n'avait pas encore éclatée, ses parents étaient en 6ème année. L'année pendant laquelle son Papa et son Père …Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- _Nous venons de l'année 2016, professeur. Nous avons fait un bon de 20 ans dans le passé ..._

Cachant sa surprise du mieux qu'elle put, elle demanda le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Le mot de passe de mon bureau est Bonbon au Citron, Miss,_ informa le directeur.

Elle hocha la tête brièvement. Elle se redressa, le dos droit, les épaules carrés, le menton relevé, et sortit élégamment de la Grande Salle, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à ses parents.

* * *

À la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy finit son thé dans un silence pensif. La jeune femme et le jeune homme blond lui ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence. Posant sa tasse, il soupira doucement. D'abord Potter, puis ça. Il était sur d'une chose, les deux minis Potter qui s'était fait fusiller du regard avaient un quelconque lien avec tout ça, et quand un Potter était lié à quelque chose, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Les ennuis.


	2. Sweet Magic

Dumbledore observait les élèves. 

Des chuchotements bruyants s'élevaient frénétiquement dans la Grande Salle traduisant l'état d'excitation fébrile qui envahissait chaque élève. À la table des Gryffondor, une jeune femme brune était plongé dans ses pensées, faisant fit de l'agitation grossière qui emplissait la salle. 

Hermione Granger était connue pour son intelligence, et pour une fois, elle ne comprenait pas les récents événements. L'apparition soudaine de ces nouveaux élèves, le jeune garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à Neville, les deux garçons blessés. Et surtout, la jeune femme blonde. Hermione était sur à 100 % que cette jeune femme et le jeune blond qui l'avait calmé avaient un lien de parenté avec Draco Malfoy. La jeune femme avait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques des Malfoy et le jeune homme aurait pu être le jumeau caché de Draco. 

De plus, la jeune femme prétendait être Préfète en Chef, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, les préfets en chefs n'étaient autre que Gemma Farley et Gabriel Truman. 

Elle avait vu la blonde discuter longuement avec le Directeur et le professeur McGonaggall et elle avait bien sur remarqué le regard de la jeune femme sur Harry et Malfoy en sortant. Ce qui était plutôt étrange.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Blondie était sortie de la Grande Salle et Hermione attendait impatiemment les explications du professeur Dumbledore espérant vivement se tromper sur ses hypothèses. C'est pourquoi lorsque Albus Dumbledore se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle redouta quelques peu ce qui allait être dit comparé aux autres élèves de sa maison, qui n'avaient apparemment pas l'air de se soucier de toute cette agitation.

Dumbledore se leva calmement, puis balayant la salle d'un regard pétillant, commença à parler : 

\- _Mes très chers élèves, vous avez du remarquer l'apparition de ces nouveaux élèves. Laisser moi éclaircir la situation_ , expliqua -t-il, I _l se trouve qu'au vu de ... malheureuses circonstances ces élèves ont effectués, contre leur volonté, un saut de le temps._

Les élèves se regardèrent l'air horrifié et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Hermione Granger se maudit silencieusement : voila ce qu'elle redoutait ! Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira fortement. Bien sur, il avait fallu qu'elle comprenne tout avant tout le monde. Elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard surpris d'Harry, haussant les épaules, elle se tourna vers Ron, dont la fourchette s'était brusquement arrêtée, à-mi chemin entre la table et sa bouche. Un air stupide scotché sur le visage, il avait l'air d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage et il se tourna vivement vers elle, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

\- _Un saut dans le temps_ , s'écria t-il, _donc .... Nos enfants sont peut être ici , Mione._

« Mione » fronça les sourcils. Des enfants ... Soupirant de plus belle, elle leva les yeux, captant par la même occasion un regard compatissant d'Harry. 

Elle aimait Ron, ou en tout cas, elle était attiré par le rouquin, bien que celui-ci soit parfois impossible à vivre. Ron était son meilleur ami. Soupirant -encore une fois – elle reporta son attention vers Dumbledore.

\- _Ces élèves,_ reprit Dumbledore, _viennent de l'année 2016, ils ont donc fait un saut de 20 ans dans le passé. Certains de ces élèves sont peut être vos enfants, nièces et neveux, je vous demanderais, pour la plus grande sécurité de ne pas les interroger sur les événements à venir. Le temps est une chose complexe et qui sait les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir si ils vous répondaient. Le plus grand risque ici, est de modifier le futur. Bien sur, jusqu'à ce que j'en apprenne assez sur les événements, j'annule les cours et vous demande de bien vouloir patientez ici._

Des cris de joie se firent entendre partout dans la Grande Salle. Nous n'avons pas cours et nous sommes seulement le deuxième jour, pensa amèrement Hermione, quel gâchis.

\- _Je sais que vous êtes content, je sais,_ continua le Directeur, _mais je vous prierai de patientez dans le calme_ – il adressa un regard lourd de sens aux Gryffondors. _J'aimerais aussi que les préfets restent à disposition. Bien, je crois que je vous ai tout dit._

Un élève de Serdaigle se leva, l'air indigné, comme si le discours du professeur Dumbledore n'avait été qu'une vaste farce.

\- _Professeur_ , s'écria t-il, _tout cela est impossible ! S'ils viennent du futur, alors celui-ci à déjà changé ! Qui plus est, comment pouvons nous être sur de l'identité de ces élèves, cela pourrait être une ruse des Mangemorts !_

Le visage rouge et haletant, le Serdaigle se rassit brusquement. Cette histoire perturbait beaucoup plus les élèves que ce qu'Hermione croyait. Dumbledore, souriant, haussa un sourcil, l'air joyeux de l'intervention du jeune garçon.

\- _Mr Terrens, le futur, ou plutôt le Temps en général est en perpétuelle changement, si ils viennent du futur, cela signifie simplement qu'a un moment, dans le passé, dans le futur ou dans un présent, ils l'avaient déjà fait. Le temps est cyclique, le passé, le présent et le futur se répètent. Cette action est donc déjà arrivé et selon ma théorie, nous avons -ou nous trouveront – la réponse à vos questions sur les répercussions temporelles_ , expliqua Dumbledore. _De plus, la jeune femme que vous avez vu quittez la salle et qui est venue nous expliquer la situation, nous as donné son identité. Son nom est Azraël Malfoy, Mr Terrens. Pour finir, si il y avait un seul intrus à Poudlard , je le saurai Mr Terrens. **(1)**_

L'explication de Dumbledore était plausible. Le jeune homme, baissa la tête penaud, comme glacé par l'explication du directeur.

Mais son annonce avait suscité une autre réaction de la part des élèves. Malfoy avait une fille. Une fille Préfète en Chef. Et elle avait un nom plutôt jolie – dans le style effrayant– selon Hermione. 

Draco Malfoy, lui, ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il avait déjà deviné qui était la jeune femme.

Extérieurement, il semblait ennuyé. Intérieurement, il jubilait. 

Sa fille était ravissante et il lui semblait en tout cas, qu'elle inspirait terreur et respect. 

Son sentiment de joie ne se fana pas , pas même avec les remarques de Pansy, sa meilleure-amie qui semblait trouver toute cette situation hilarante. Attrapant un muffin aux chocolat, il lança un regard ennuyé vers Pansy avant d'offrir un minuscule sourire de satisfaction à son meilleur ami, Blaise.

Il avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Restait à savoir qui était la mère de la jeune femme. Se plongeant dans d'intenses réflexions, il commença à examiner minutieusement les visages de toute les filles de la table des Serpentard, à la recherche d'une vague ressemblance. **( 2)**

* * *

À l'annonce de la soi-disant fille de Malfoy, Ron avait tout bonnement recraché le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait, laissant un Harry dégoulinant de jus – et passablement écœuré – s'essuyer. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel. Elle hésitait entre insulter Ronald pour ses manières à table ou le frapper.

Ronald avait beau être gentil, loyal, amusant et protecteur, il n'en restait pas passablement gros balourd quand il le voulait. 

Lui lançant un regard peu amène, elle observa la réaction d' Harry.

Il avait l'air surpris et un peu choqué. Les sourcils haussés, la bouche ouverte, il passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux, ne croyant plutôt pas à cette paternité soudaine.

\- _Ça va Harry ?_ , demanda t-elle, _tu à l'air plutôt mal en point. Est ce que c'est le fait que tu a peut-être des enfants qui te mets dans cet état ou le fait que quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide et suicidaire s'est mis en tête d'avoir des enfants avec Draco Malefoy ?_ , se moqua t-elle.

Harry sourit à la blague de sa meilleure amie, soudainement revigoré. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour lui. Si il avait des enfants, cela voulait dire qu'il ... Peut-être avaient-ils gagnés la guerre ? Peut-être était-il vivant… Peut-être...Une infinités de possibilités lui apparut, toute plus joyeuses et chaleureuse les unes que les autres. 

Il releva la tête, les yeux emplis d'une lueur d'espoir et de joie qu'Hermione n'avait plus vue depuis des mois. La bataille du Département des Mystères avait été un coup dur pour Harry, il avait failli perdre son parrain, le seul parent bienveillant qui lui restait. Mais le pire avait sûrement été cette prophétie, lui annonçant que seul lui pouvait tuer Voldemort, l'inverse étant tout aussi vrai.

Hermione lui serra la main dans un geste réconfortant et sut qu'elle avait bien fait en entendant le soupir de soulagement d'Harry. Elle garda ses appréhensions pour elle, préférant ne pas anéantir la petite lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Elle croyait en Harry, elle savait qu'il ferait pour tous pour les sauver mais parfois, elle voyait ses expressions sombres, ses yeux rougeoyant, son visage blême et pensait qu'Harry pouvait aussi bien les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Si on lui avait appris qu'elle était le seul espoir d'un peuple , qu'elle devait vaincre un mage noir psychotique et puissant du haut de ses 16 ans .... Elle n'aura sûrement pas avec calme et résignation comme Harry. Mais cette annonce avait laissé Harry de glace, comme si il savait qu'il devait mourir. Qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, haussant simplement les épaules avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Elle avait voulu le secouer, le frapper, lui dire qu'il pouvait partager ses émotions, sa peur, sa peine ... Mais elle savait qu' Harry n'en aurait cure. Il était trop bon, trop gentil et trop crédule pour s'en aller, les laisser à leur sort. 

C'était admirable en un sens, suicidaire dans un autre.

Harry Potter assumait pleinement son statut de Sauveur , qu'importe le prix à payer.

Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe, semblant -encore- choqué. Draco Malefoy était un putain d'enfoiré doublé d'un Mangemort. Qu'elle idiote avait bien pu tombé sous le charme de cet albinos ?

\- _Sérieusement_ , dit-il, _qui est la pauvre fille qui à bien pu finir avec cet enculé et qui a du enfanter un de ses enfants ?_

Harry, l'air perplexe, allait lui répondre que même Malfoy pouvait faire des heureuses, au vu des regards de Parvati et Lavande, avant de capter le regard joyeux de Ron. Il ne valait mieux pas le contredire à ce moment. Haussant les épaules, il prit un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Il espérait vraiment avoir des enfants. 

* * *

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore tenait un petit conseil , informant les professeurs des consignes à suivre, au vu de son absence pour cette matinée, ainsi que celle du professeur McGonagall et de Snape. 

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Minerva, Severus et lui même sortirent discrètement de la Grande Salle, se précipitant presque – avec un certain enthousiasme pour Dumbledore, de l'inquiétude pour McGonagall, et un profond ennui pour Severus – vers le bureau du directeur. Azraël, ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme, les attendaient, l'air particulièrement contrit. Le jeune homme devait être en même année qu'Azraël, bien qu'un peu plus grand. Les yeux et les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, le teint pâle, la posture négligé, une moue agacée inscrit sur le visage, il affichait une profonde ressemblance avec Sirius Black, bien que quelque chose chez lui – Albus ne saurait dire quoi – lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un . Était-ce ses yeux couleur miel, ce teint pâle ou bien cette moue agacée ? Le jeune homme était indéniablement beau. Laissant là ses interrogations, il prit place dans son fauteuil. Azraël se trouvait en face de lui, le jeune homme à ses côtés – alors que Minerva et Snape se trouvaient juste derrière les deux élèves. Un long silence prit place alors que l'aîné Malfoy et Dumbledore se défiait mutuellement du regard. Severus fit claquer sa langue, impatient :

\- _Bien que tout cela est très intéressant, pouvons-nous savoir le but de cette petite réunion ?_

Azraël haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de se tourner vers son ami. Un air mauvais apparut sur son visage pendant qu'elle détaillait les deux bruns de la pièce.

\- _Allons, allons, mon cher Severus_ – celui ci tiqua à l'entente de son prénom - , _laissez moi au moins faire les présentations en bonne et due forme, dit elle. Mon nom est Azraël Potter-Malfoy._

Ignorant l'air horrifié de Severus et le choc de cette annonce, elle continua, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. 

\- _Bien que cela soit difficile à expliquer, surtout à cette époque_ , continua t-elle, _mes parents sont bel et bien Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Oui, je sais, c'est impossible, ils se haïssent et bla bla bla ... Eh bien, pas tant que ça, vu ma naissance et celle des mes frères et sœurs._

Elle pointa du doigt le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Lui demandant implicitement de se présenter. Le visage impassible, il regarda droit dans les yeux le Professeur Snape, avant de parler d'un ton doucereux – le même que Sirius lorsqu'il était adolescent.

\- _Je m'appelle Valentin Lupin-Black, je suis en 7ième année à Serpentard, et je suis aussi le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard._

Minerva, Severus et Albus haussèrent tout les trois les sourcils, quoique pas trop surpris.

\- _Bien_ , dit celui ci, _maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je suppose que vous allez nous expliquer comment tout ceci est arrivé, Mademoiselle Malfoy._

Alors Azraël raconta ce qu'elle savait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait compris. Ils avaient remonter le temps à cause des idioties de ses deux petits frères – à ces mots, Severus eut une moue méprisante, ne pouvant se retenir de remarquer que, encore une fois, tout était la faute des Potter, ce à quoi Azraël réagit calmement.

- _Mes frères on en effet trouvés le sablier_ , expliqua t-elle , _mais c'est Scott, le frère cadet de Valentin, qui à manipulé -ou plutôt joué – avec ce satané sablier, en le retournant . Donc, il serait beaucoup plus juste de dire que c'est la faute des Lupin – Black_ , répliqua -t-elle.

Severus laissa échapper un sifflement méprisant , avant de se tasser sur sa chaise. 

Azraël leur expliqua qu'à ce moment même, Teddy Lupin-Black – fils aîné de Remus Lupinet Sirius Black – parlait aux « futurs ». Bien sur, ils ne diraient absolument rien sur les issues de la guerre, les événements majeurs et tout ce qui pourrait changer considérablement le futur. Les seules informations qui seraient dévoilées auront pour centre la famille – si on enlevait les morts, blessés, plus ou moins graves de la guerre - , la ville – architecturalement parlant – et les métiers des parents. Pour ne pas faire éclater les fragiles amourettes qui s'étaient installés entre les élèves et ruiner quelques amitiés, certains enfants devront taire un de leur parents - comme Azraël ses frères et sœurs blonds, qui allaient devoir éviter leur Papa, Harry Potter - et les enfants se répartiraient en fonction de la ressemblance physique. 

C'est ainsi que les professeurs purent en savoir plus sur les enfants du futurs. 

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient eu 7 enfants grâce à une potion inventé juste après la guerre. D'abord, les jumeaux Azraël et Ézechiel, en dernière année à Serpentard. Ensuite une jeune fille de 15 ans, Narcissa, qui faisait sa 5ème année à Serpentard. Ensuite les jumeaux Albus – une surprise pour Dumbledore de savoir que le fils de son protégé se nommait comme lui – et James, 13 ans et qui entamaient leur 3ième année à Gryffondor. Il y avait ensuite une fillette du nom de Lily, c'était sa première année à Poudlard, et elle fut envoyé, comme ses deux grandes sœur, à Serpentard . Pour finir , ils avaient un petit garçon de 4 ans , qui se nommait Dante. Harry et Draco étant tout les deux des professeurs à Poudlard.

Tout les enfants Potter-Malfoy – y compris Dante, qui vivait à Poudlard – avaient été transportés dans le passé. Nul doute que les Harry et Draco du futur devaient être extrêmement paniqués et inquiets. 

Remus et Sirius avaient, quand à eux, 5 enfants. Les jumeaux Teddy et Valentin, l'un à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard. Le deuxième se nommait Louis, c'était une jeune homme de 15 ans, en 5ième année à Serpentard. Ils avaient aussi une fille, Hope qui faisait sa 3ème année à Serdaigle. Le dernier était Scott, qui venait de commencer sa première année à Gryffondor. 

La réunion avait duré plusieurs heures ,il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner et ils étaient tombés d'accord d'organiser une nouvelle répartition – Répartir les «nouveaux» élèves dans leur maison et leur permettre de se présenter – au début du déjeuner. 

Azraël et Valentin quittèrent le bureau après quelques dernières vérifications et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande pour expliquer quelques petites choses et le déroulement du déjeuner aux «nouveaux », laissant les 3 professeurs dans une silence pensif.

Albus n'avait eu aucune réponse. Azraël, refusant de lui dévoiler les points clés de la guerre à venir. Il ne savait quoi penser de tout cela et essayait vainement de tirer quelques conclusion à toute cette affaire.

Minerva était , sans conteste, choqué au plus haut points. Potter et Malfoy ensemble. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils soient des hommes qui la dérangeait, mais l'identité des deux hommes en question. Harry et Draco. Draco et Harry. Comment une haine, longue de 6 ans, avait pu basculer en un amour profond ? Que c'était-il passé, pour que les deux ennemis de Poudlard passent d'ennemis à amants ? Ces questions tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle sentait une migraine s'installer doucement. S'asseyant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Albus, avant de piocher un bonbon au citron dans un des tiroirs du bureau d'Albus.

Snape était .... Et bien, il n'avait pas les mots. Azraël avait insisté sur le fait de prévenir les parents qui étaient hors de Poudlard – Remus, Sirius – et elle avait aussi demandé à ce que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy soit prévenus, pour une raison qui échappait à Severus. Ce fut dans cette ambiance plutôt maussade et la tête emplis de question qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, attirant les regards curieux sur eux et imposant le silence. 

Dumbledore s'assit machinalement, la tête dans les nuages, et ce fut à coup de regard glacials et de soupirs méprisants que Snape l'enleva de ses pensée . Le Directeur expliqua alors les règles misent en place, la répartition ainsi que l'interdiction formelle de communiquer l'arrivée des «nouveaux » , le courrier étant surveillés et l'école placée sous une variante du sort Fidelitas, empêchant la divulgation d'informations sensibles. 

Si Voldemort ou un Mangemort apprenait que les enfants d'élèves de Poudlard étaient ici, si ils apprenaient que Harry Potter avaient des enfants, il y aurait un risque de prise d'otages et de menaces , chose qu'Albus voulait éviter à tout pris. 

Lorsqu'il se rassit, une multitude de plats apparurent sur les différentes tables, signifiant que le déjeuner commençait. 

Au moment où Ronald Weasley allais se jeter sur un morceau de viande quelconque, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant apparaître une cinquantaine d'élèves émerveillés. Ouvrant la marche, Azraël et Ézechiel Potter-Malfoy, avançaient hautainement. Azraël tenait un morceau de parchemin fermement dans sa main, jetant quelques regards réprobateurs aux élèves bruyant. Derrière elle , une jeune fille blonde d'environ 15 ans, tenait un petit garçon, tout aussi blond, dans ses bras. 

Fronçant des sourcils, Hermione attendit qu'Azraël arrive près de la table des professeurs. Elle toisa la Grande Salle d'un regard neutre, avant jeter un Sonorus. 

La répartition pouvait commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : J'espère que mon explication reste compréhensible , sinon je suis prête à répondre à vos questions
> 
> (2) : Ici , je précise que à l'époque de Draco, les mariages arrangés existent encore. Bien que les homosexuels et les mariages gays existent dans le monde sorcier, c'est plutôt rare mais c'est accepté par la communauté magique. Draco, malgré son orientation sexuelle, cherche une femme, car la potion qui permet d'avoir des enfants dans un couple gay, n'a pas encore été inventé. Il est donc logique qu'il se pense marié à une femme et non à un homme.


	3. Child Manipulation

**" Toute vérité franchit trois étapes. D'abord elle est ridiculisée. Ensuite, elle subit une forte opposition. Puis, elle est considérée comme ayant toujours été une évidence. "**   
**Arthur Schopenhauer**

Azraël balayait la Grande Salle du regard, son jumeau Ézechiel à ses cotés, tenant leur petit frère Dante, totalement confus dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle avait fait son apparition dans la Salle sur Demande et avait trouvé Narcissa, sa petite sœur de 15 ans avec Dante, Azraël avait légèrement paniqué. Dante n'avait que 4 ans. Elle lui avait, le plus simplement possible expliqué la situation,essayant tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Dante qu'a cette époque, ses parents n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Le petit garçon avait immédiatement demandé à voir son Père, ce à quoi Azraël avait répondu, avec plus ou moins de patience que pour le moment, Draco et Harry étaient tout deux indisponible et que c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de lu. Nul doute qu'à l'heure actuelle, ses parents devaient être fous d'inquiétude.

Ses parents étaient tout deux professeurs à Poudlard. Harry était devenu le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors que Draco était, quand à lui, devenu le deuxième professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard – derrière Severus Snape – en prenant le poste du professeur McGonagall. Et, vu l'âge de Dante, McGonagall – la future directrice de Poudlard – ne pouvait pas expulser ce petit ange , sans courir le risque de perdre deux brillants professeurs. C'était Sirius qui s'occupait de lui. Remus étant le vice-directeur de l'école et leurs enfants étant assez grands et vivant à Poudlard, Sirius avait demandé à s'occuper de Dante -gratuitement -car Dante était le petit garçon le plus adorable du monde, selon lui, et encore une fois, la directrice n'avait pu refuser.

Azraël soupira doucement et jeta le sort Sonorus, tout en lançant un regard peu amène aux élèves.

\- _Le Professeur Dumbledore vous as sûrement parlé des règles concernant l'arrivé des nouveaux élèves. Interdiction formelle de poser des questions dont la réponse pourrait changer le cours du temps. N'essayez même pas d'obtenir ses informations par ruse. C'est moi qui me suit occupée de lancer le sort empêchant la diffusion d'informations, sachez que dès que l'élève essayera de parler un maléfice se déclenchera. En bref, je trouverai facilement le fauti_ f.

Elle reprit son souffle, fusillant les élèves qui chuchotaient. Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leva une main et une bourrasque de vent fit taire les élèves récalcitrants à son silence. Elle observa les visages surpris et choqué, non sans satisfaction. Elle reprit la parole, son ton se faisant plus professoral :

- _Je tiens à rajouter quelques informations supplémentaires,_ annonça t-elle. _Premièrement , sachez que par mesure de sécurité, certains d'entre nous devront taire l'identité d'un de leur parents_ – les élèves froncèrent les sourcils, et certains allaient lever la main, cherchant des réponses mais le regard polaire et l'aura de puissance qui se dégageaient soudainement d' Azraël les dissuadèrent de poursuivre leur investigation plus loin. _Ensuite , nous suivrons les cours avec les gens de la même année que nous et bien sur, dès ce soir, nous aurons accès aux dortoirs. Je vous prierai donc de respectez mes élèves et il en saura de même pour eux. Je ne veux pas entendre quelconques histoires de bizutages, d' harcèlements_ , prévint-elle, _je suis Préfète en Chef, dans cette époque aussi, et je ne tolérais aucun écarts de conduite._

Sa menace se fit clairement entendre chez plusieurs élèves et soudainement, l'idée de ficher une peur bleue à ses petits nouveaux, n'enthousiasmait plus personne.

- _Je vais appeler les élèves en commençant par les première année. Ils vont se présenter et ils rejoindront leur table et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux dernières années. Après la répartition, j'aimerai que les actuels Préfets en Chefs me rejoignent dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore,_ expliqua -t-elle. _Pour finir, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy seront eux aussi invités à notre réunion._

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son implication dans cette histoire tandis que Malfoy haussa simplement un sourcil, pas plus étonné que cela. 

Azraël déplia le parchemin qu'elle tenait avant de se racler la gorge.

C'est ainsi que Johann Zabini , 11 ans fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Ses parents étaient Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. La surprise arriva juste après alors qu'une jeune fille montait gracieusement les marches menant à la table des professeurs. Elle avait de long cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le brun et de magnifique yeux mercure, ce qui interpella Harry. La peau pâle, le menton et le nez légèrement pointu, elle toisait la Grande Salle d'un air blasé, une moue réprobatrice dessiné sur le visage.

\- _Lily Potter, 11 ans, Gryffondor,_ déclara t-elle, clairement ennuyé. 

Elle se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents et s'assit nonchalamment près de Draco Malfoy. Elle se saisit d'une pomme et la fit tourner dans ses mains pâles, ignorant les regards curieux des élèves et le regard mi-surpris, mi-heureux d'Harry et commença à parler à Malfoy. 

Harry était aux anges. Il avait une fille. Du nom de Lily. La jeune fille n'avait pas mentionnée sa mère, ce qui était étrange. Sa petite fille discutait joyeusement avec Malfoy, snobant Johann qui essayait vainement d'attirer son attention. Il était tellement heureux qu'il rata la répartition de quelques élèves. Vint ensuite – à la surprise de tout le monde – Scott Lupin-Black, ce qui surprit Harry au plus haut point. Cette annonce laissa un bon nombre d'élèves choqués alors que Scott se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant vers la table des Gryffondors, où il écarta Lavande Brown d'un geste de la main, comme si celle-ci n'était qu'une bestiole dérangeante. 

Le nom des Weasley arriva à la toute fin. Elena Weasley, la fille de Charlie Weasley et d'une certaine Katharina Lupesco fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.  
Liam Finnigan-Thomas – l'annonce de ses parents ne fut nullement une surprise pour tout Poudlard – rejoignit la table des Gryffondors alors que Dean et Seamus échangeaient regards énamourés sur regards énamourés.

Quelques noms plus tard, plusieurs Weasley fut répartis. Lucy Weasley, fille de Percy et de Pénéloppe Deauclaire fut accueillis à Serdaigle alors que sa cousine Roxanne, la fille de Georges et Angelina Johnson. 

Parmi les troisièmes années, il y avait Nicolas Longdubat – le petit garçon qui avait atterri juste devant Harry – le fils de Neville et d'Hannah Abbot, un petit Gryffondor. Suivis de Rachel Finnigan-Thomas ainsi que les jumeaux Albus et James Potter - Harry crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas 1 mais 3 enfants – qui vinrent s'installer eux aussi à la table des rouges et ors. Les jumeaux Raphaël et Gabrielle Nott, enfants du taciturne Théodore Nott et d'Astoria Greengrass, furent répartis à Serpentard.

Le premier des quatrième année à être répartis fut Franck Longubat, qui se dirigea timidement vers la table de Poufsouffle évitant tout les regards. Gryffondor accueillit 2 nouveaux Weasley, Loas, fils de Bill et de Fleur Delacour ainsi que Danielle Parkinson-Weasley, ce qui suscita le choc des Serpentards et une Pansy Parkinson blême.  
Un bon nombre d'élèves étaient en cinquième année. Narcissa Malfoy fut envoyé, sans surprise, vers Serpentard. La seule surprise – pour Draco et quelques élèves – fut la couleur de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas du même gris que son père ou sa sœur et son frère, mais d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Cette couleur perturba quelques peu Hermione, lui rappelant les beaux yeux verts d'Harry. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle devrait faire quelques recherche. 

Narciassa fut suivis de Carter Zabini, qui, sans aucun résultat, essaya de s'asseoir près d'elle à la table des verts et argents et de Louis Lupin-Black, qui s'assit à la droite de la belle blonde, sous le regard ahuri de Carter. À la grande surprise d'Hermione et de Ron, Hugo Granger-Weasley s'installa à Gryffondor. Dominique Weasley, fille de Bill et de Fleur se dirigea quand à elle vers Poufsouffle. 

Renee Parkinson-Weasley alla d'un pas léger vers la table des Serpentards. Molly Weasley – fille de Percy et Pénéloppe - ainsi que Fred II Weasley - fils de Georges et Angelina, atterrirent à Gryffondor pendant qu'Alice Longdubat rejoignit son petit frère, Franck, à Poufsouffle.

Finalement, le tour des septième année arriva. 

Azraël et Ézechiel Malfoy ainsi que Isabella Zabini, Valentin Lupin-Black et -surprise – Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur, furent envoyés à Serpentard tandis que Teddy Lupin-Black se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. 

Azraël n'oublia pas de présenter un petit blond aux yeux anthracite de 4 ans, Dante, dernier de la fratrie Malfoy. 

Le petit garçon se détacha vivement des bras d'Ézechiel, se précipitant vers Draco. Dante lui sauta joyeusement dans les bras, s'assit rapidement sur ses genoux et attrapa la tarte au chocolat de son père, sous le regard stupéfait de son Père et amusé d'Harry. Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Le petit garçon semblait s'amuser et sautait sur ses genoux tout en souriant à Blaise, charmeur. Cela prit plusieurs minutes à Draco pour se rendre compte de la situation. Il fronça dangereusement les sourcils et au moment où il allait rabrouer sèchement le petit blond sur son attitude indigne en public, celui-ci descendit brusquement de ses genoux, sentant le danger, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, fixant Harry Potter.

Profitant de la non-vigilance d 'Azraël et d'Ézechiel, qui parlaient avec Narcissa et Lily, Dante se faufila entre les élèves, avançant doucement vers son Papa.  
Harry l'observait, fasciné.

Ce petit garçon était un Draco Malfoy miniature et arborait une moue timide, faisant sortir une bouffée de paternalisme de la part d'Harry. Il était extrêmement mignon, et il en jouait. S'arrêtant à quelques mètre du Survivant, le petit blond baissa rapidement la tête, et tritura nerveusement le bout de son t-shirt. Harry se sentit – pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas – immédiatement coupable. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de Dante, espérant ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit garçon, celui-ci releva timidement la tête, avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure. Puis, soufflant doucement, Dante encra ses yeux anthracite dans ceux de son Papa. 

\- _Dis, tu es Harry Potter , hein ?_ , demanda t-il tout en chuchotant. 

\- _Oui, c'est moi,_ répondit Harry en chuchotant à son tour.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un moment particulier avec le garçon et il se sentait bizarre. Il voulait prendre le blond, le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de baiser. Cette brusque paternité pour l'enfant de sa Némésis le troubla quelque peu, et il ne put se résoudre de lui demander qui était sa mère – une femme merveilleuse sûrement, pour avoir donné naissance à cet angelot aux yeux gris.

Dante hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux et de fixer – avec une certaine satisfaction – le bout de ses chaussures. Se rapprochant d'Harry, il se saisit de sa main , jouant avec les grands doigts halés son papa, puis murmura doucement :

\- _Dis, c'est vrai que tu déteste mon Père ?,_ interrogea t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à affirmer sa haine viscérale pour le père de se bambin, mais il se stoppa brutalement en voyant l'air misérable de Dante.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ses paupières papillonnaient rapidement, essayant de chasser les gouttes d'eau dans ses yeux. Une moue triste dessiné sur son visage, les joues rouges et les yeux larmoyant brisèrent le cœur d' Harry. Il grimaça avant de secouer négativement la tête.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Les larmes disparurent, ses joues redevinrent aussi pâles que sa peau et il arbora un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Dante pris sa main avant de le mener vers la table des Serpentards sous l'air ébahi d'Hermione, Draco et à peu près tout les élèves qui avaient assisté au petit numéro du blondinet. Dante jubilait intérieurement, comme toujours, son papa se laissait prendre beaucoup trop facilement par les sentiments. Jamais un coup de ce genre n'aurait marché avec son Père ou ses frères et sœurs. Il avait beau n'avoir que 4 ans, Dante était aussi rusé et intelligent que n'importe quel Serpentard et n'hésitait jamais à pleurer un bon coup pour obtenir quelque chose. Il passa devant Azraël avec un air innocent, qui ne trompa pas sa grande sœur. Il se planta timidement devant son père et se retourna pour observer son Papa. Lui adressant un sourire joyeux, il lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, ce qu' Harry fit immédiatement, soucieux d'éviter le regard noir de Draco.

– _Tout le monde dit que tu n'aimes pas mon père mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? Tu l'aimes bien mon père, tu me l'as dit,_ affirma le blondinet.

Harry acquiesça maladroitement, sentant le regard meurtrier de Malfoy sur sa nuque. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le sourire angélique de Dante, qui s'empressa de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- _Alors , tu veux bien devenir son ami ?_

Harry se redressa prestement. La phrase du petit garçon fut comme une gifle -particulièrement violente – pour lui. Devenir l'ami de Malfoy ? Lui ? Harry fixa Malfoy pendant plusieurs secondes avant de ricaner bruyamment. Il secoua la tête, trouvant l'idée particulièrement stupide et se baissa pour mettre fin à cet histoire rocambolesque. Malheureusement, Dante n'était pas de cette avis. En voyant son Papa rire, il avait plissé les yeux dangereusement. Utilisant tout son jeu d'acteur, il avait fait couler le plus silencieusement possible de grosses larmes, les laissant strier ses joues. Lorsqu' Harry avait vu l'état du petit garçon, son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Dante pleurait. Il essuyait péniblement ses joues, reniflant tristement, l'air dévasté et Harry se senti soudainement honteux d'avoir fait pleurer un enfant. Paniqué, il esquissa un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Draco fut plus rapide que lui. 

Le fusillant du regard, Malfoy prit Dante dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Les pleurs de Dante s'atténuèrent et il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son Père, les jambes accrochées autour de la taille de Malfoy. 

Harry fixa la scène, incrédule. 

Malfoy venait de faire preuve de tendresse envers un enfant ! Harry demeura scotché à cette vision stupéfiante et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Il avait fait pleuré un petit garçon et c'était Malfoy qui avait réconforté l'enfant. Il devait sûrement neiger en Enfer, vu la bizarrerie de la situation. Se maudissant, Harry se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du Père et du fils. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, l'un arborant une moue adorablement triste, l'autre une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

Harry hésita. La décision qu'il allait prendre pourrait être désastreuse, Malfoy pouvait le rejeter sèchement comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première année ou se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pire, il pouvait accepter. Remarquant la légère lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux de son papa, les yeux de Dante se remplirent automatiquement de larmes et il renifla bruyamment, faisant froncer des sourcils son Père. 

Harry soupira, vaincu. 

Ron, Hermione et tout les Gryffondors allaient le massacrer. Il s'approcha de Malfoy, le fixant droit dans les yeux, complètement déterminé - c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix aussi, on ne fait pas pleurer un enfant.

\- _Malfoy, j'aimerai que nous soyons ..._ **amis** , annonça t-il tout en levant sa main droite. 

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé, alors que Dante souriait intérieurement.

Pendant de longues secondes, Malfoy fixa la main d'Harry. Dante se pencha vers son père, lui chuchotant quelques chose et Draco secoua la tête, incrédule, avant de regarder son petit dernier. Il ne savait pas si il devait être fière de la façon dont son fils avait – avec brio, il devait l'avouer – manipuler Potter ou si il devait être agacé, sachant pertinemment que s'il refusait cette poignée de main, Dante finirait en pleurs, le faisant passer pour un mauvais parent aux yeux de toute la Grande Salle. 

Il soupira, lança un regard réprobateur à Dante avant de serrer la main de Potter, son visage exprimant clairement ce-n'est-pas-pour-toi-que-je-le-fais-mais-pour-mon-fils-sinon-il-risque-de-salir-ma-réputation. Le regard peu amène qu'ils se lancèrent clarifièrent grandement les choses et ils retirèrent rapidement leurs mains, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. 

Les élèves crurent halluciner.C'était ... Rocambolesque. Inimaginable. Impensable. Inouï. Ils avaient atterri dans une autre dimension. 

Ronald Weasley avait -encore une fois – recraché son jus de citrouille et avait failli s'étouffer en entendant la demande d'Harry. Il s'était levé, hagard et avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant se serrer dignement la main. Il était nauséeux. Harry et Malfoy étaient amis. 

Il pouffa de rire, sentant le ridicule de la situation et se tourna vers Hermione – sa colère momentanément disparu – dans le but de se foutre de la situation, croyant à une blague de mauvais goût et son rire avait fondu dans sa gorge en remarquant l'expression d'Hermione, une moue inquiète sur le visage. 

Ce n'était pas une putain de blague.

Il se retourna vers Harry et Malfoy, complètement déboussolé. C'était quoi la prochaine surprise ? Voldemort débarquait en tutu tout en dansant la samba et avouait qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hagrid ? Ridicule. Il était véritablement tombé dans une distorsion spatio-temporel. Il jura pendant plusieurs secondes et finit par poser sa tête contre la table. 

\- _Putain, c'est quoi cette merde ?_ Murmura -t-il pour lui même. 

* * *

  
Azraël avait observé toute la petite scène de Dante, plutôt satisfaite. Son petit frère, bien que très très jeune, était un véritable génie dans l'art de la manipulation. Elle sourit distraitement, appelant Teddy qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, les préfets en chefs et sa Tante Hermione ainsi que son Père les suivants machinalement. Dante avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Ézechiel, dormant à point fermé. C'était dur à croire, mais jouer la comédie, c'était épuisant mine de rien ! Il avait cependant insisté à ce que Draco reste près de lui. Si ses parents ne finissaient pas ensemble avant le départ, avec Dante à leurs côtés, alors ils étaient de vrais aveugles. 

Elle se retourna brièvement pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ta tante Hermione et son père. Ils s'ignoraient royalement. 

Azraël grimaça et Teddy lui lança un regard interrogatif. Haussant les épaules, elle se remémorait les consignes pour les préfets et les explications qu'elle devait à Hermione et son Père. Car si elle était sur d'une chose, c'est que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient les deux plus grands esprits qu'elle connaissait. Si elle ne leur avouait pas la vérité le plus tôt possible, alors ils la trouveraient eux-mêmes, que ce soit maintenant ou dans plusieurs jours. Azraël préférait contrôler leurs réactions dans un bureau au lieu qu'ils le hurlent dans la Grande Salle.

La vérité n'allait pas être drôle à entendre, surtout pour son père. 

* * *

  
Hermione se posait énormément de questions. Elle commençait à peine à répondre à quelques unes. Pourquoi Lily , la fille d'Harry, avait la même couleur d'yeux que Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi Narcissa Malfoy, la fille de Draco, possédait-elle deux orbes similaires à celles d'Harry ? Se pouvait-il que les deux hommes partagent plus qu'une haine commune ? Pourquoi, et de quel droit surtout, Azraël Malfoy avait-elle frappé les jumeaux Potter? Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille ...À moins que ...Non, c'était impossible ! Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien de tout ce qui se passait et cela la frustrait de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses pourquoi. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir. 

Elle jeta un bref regard aux yeux de Malfoy et soudainement, tout se fit plus clair dans sa tête. 

« _Premièrement , sachez que par mesure de sécurité, certains d'entre nous devront taire l'identité d'un de leur parents »_.

Elle se fustigea mentalement, comment avait-elle fait pour passer outre de détails aussi parlants ? Elle se stoppa brutalement dans le couloir, dévisageant Malfoy avec une horreur et une surprise telle, que Malfoy haussa les sourcils, troublé par cette soudaine fixation sur sa personne. Harry et Malfoy ...Entretenait une relation amoureuse dans le futur! Ils avaient non pas 3 ou 4 enfants, mais 7 enfants ensemble!

Elle se tourna rapidement vers Azraël, attendant des explications. La belle blonde lui lança un sourire sarcastique avant de les inviter, dans un large mouvement du bras, d'entrer dans le bureau du Directeur. 

\- _Bien, je vois que Tante Hermione à déjà compris,_ lança Azraël narquoisement.

Draco haussa un sourcil aristocratique au surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. « Tante Hermione » ? Il devrait revoir ses fréquentations dans le futur. Sa fille leur demanda poliment de s'asseoir avant de congédier d'un geste dédaigneux les Préfets. Ils reviendraient plus tard.

- _Bon, désolé Père, je crois que nous ne pouvons retarder cette malheureuse conversation,_ soupira t-elle dramatiquement.

Elle se positionna confortablement à la place de Dumbledore et lui sourit, amusée. 

\- _Si Tante Hermione voudrait bien nous faire part de ses hypothèses_ , demanda t-elle en regardant la concernée.

Granger se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse. Elle sembla hésiter, ne cessant de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets.   
Finalement, elle soupira et prit la parole.


	4. Colorblind

**"Le futur appartient à ceux qui croient à la beauté de leurs rêves."**

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

Un silence apaisant imprégnait le parc de Poudlard, seulement troublé par les clapotis et remous à la surface de l'eau dû au calamar géant enfoui sous le lac. C'était un début d'après-midi paisible malgré le froid mordant de ce mois d'octobre et le vent glacial qui soufflait avec acharnement sur toutes choses mobiles. 

Draco serra machinalement les bras sur Dante, confortablement installé à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes s'étendant derrière lui, touchant du bout des pieds le sol pleureur sous lequel ils étaient assis. Le dos de Draco était posé sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre et le haut de son crâne tapotait régulièrement, dans un mouvement balancier, le tronc brunâtre. 

Dante avait la tête posé sur son torse, ses mains agrippant sagement sa chemise blanche, dans un geste que son père devinait habituel et il dormait sereinement depuis une dizaine de minutes. Draco leva la tête, observant l'agitation paisible des élèves, le soufflement apaisant des arbres et les feuilles d'automnes tourbillonnant dans un ballet incessant aux grès des vents capricieux. Il scruta calmement le lac, appréciant la quiétude de son abris de fortune. Dante remua légèrement et il lui passa tendrement une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds, insufflant son amour naissant pour son fils dans ces petits gestes qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Plusieurs plants d'osmanthes diffusaient un puissant parfum de jasmin, répandant de multiples ondes calmantes à travers le parc. Les yeux encrés sur une tentacule du calamar qui perça brièvement sur la surface du lac, Draco réfléchissait sur toutes les informations qu'il avait du emmagasiner depuis près d'un mois. 

D'abord, la venue soudaine de ses enfants. C'était une surprise, plus ou moins réussie, qui avait sorti Draco dans sa monotonie quotidienne. Les cours, les pauses, les repas, ses amis, Potter et sa bande ... Et le tout recommençait, inlassablement, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ce quotidien qu'il ne voulait pas. L'arrivée de ses petits monstres avait insufflée une joie nouvelle et une rupture de ce quotidien mortel. 

Ses enfants étaient merveilleux. Tout parent pensait cela, bien sur. Mais les siens étaient différents. 

Azraël lui ressemblait beaucoup. Trop même. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds pâles, ses yeux mercure hypnotisant dans lesquelles un kaléidoscope de gris tournoyait en fonction de ses émotions. Sa peau diaphane, son corps gracile et délicat qui dissimulait une force brute et bien sur, le sempiternel masque d'impassibilité si caractéristique à sa famille. Elle avait cette force de caractère, ce charisme envoûtant, sa répartie mordante. Son aînée était une femme forte, arrogante et intraitable. Elle avait ce même ton traînant qu'il adoptait, cette même démarche princière et cette intelligence vive et pourtant, il ressortait d'elle cette fragilité qui fascinait. Elle était forte sa fille. Elle avait beau être méprisante avec les autres, Draco avait remarqué ses petites attentions envers les autres. Azraël guidait toujours attentivement les premières années, elle était toujours là si il y avait un problème quelconque, elle aidait sans compter les élèves de sa maison pour des potions, des devoirs ou bien des problèmes de cœur. Elle les aidaient à s'affirmer, à ne pas avoir peur des autres, à croire en eux. Ils avaient beau la traiter de tyran, sa fille était aimée, bien que crainte. Malgré toute cette gentillesse, sa fille n'était pas un ange. Azraël ne faisait pas tous ces gestes gratuitement. Elle donnait beaucoup, mais recevait toujours plus.Elle voyait la vie comme un échiquier géant, veillant dans l'ombre pour vous mettre échec et mat à la moindre faiblesse. Il avait bien compris que sa fille n'était pas allée à Serpentard pour rien. 

Ézechiel lui ressemblait aussi, bien qu'il partageait quelques traits avec Harry. Physiquement, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Draco. Sa personnalité divergeait souvent et parfois, une vague d'impulsivité lui sautait à la gorge, brisant son visage inébranlable. Tantôt il arborait un visage neutre transcendant d'autorité et de puissance qu'il avait reçu d'Harry, tantôt il dégageait de lui une aura dangereuse et sournoise qu'il avait chipé à son Père. Avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt, sa silhouette athlétique imposait le respect et la crainte et protégeait inconsciemment ses proches. Ce corps svelte et musclé enveloppait une douceur et une sensibilité flagrante. Si sa jumelle impressionnait par son charisme et son charme magnétique, lui brillait par sa discrétion et sa compassion légendaire qu'il tenait d'Harry. Il veillait attentivement sur sa famille, cajolant Dante, réprimandant les jumeaux Albus et James, écoutant les monologues incessant de Narcissa avec patience et remettant Lily à sa place si besoin. Il était celui qui avait toujours dans ses poches plusieurs sucreries qu'il distribuait discrètement à ses frères et sœurs, au grand dam de ses parents et des professeurs. Quand à sa sœur, il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, ils se faisaient aveuglement confiance et rien ne pouvait les séparer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur magie se complétait, jumelles.

Narcissa ressemblait à la mère de Draco. Leurs prénoms et apparences étaient presque les mêmes si on excluait les yeux émeraude de sa fille. Elle était plutôt petite, et son corps fluet, ses long cheveux d'un blond argenté et ses yeux d'un vert changeant, tantôt d'un vert émeraude lumineux, tantôt d'un vert absinthe resplendissant, lui faisait ressemblait à un elfe gracieux qui s'était malencontreusement éloigné de la forêt. Son apparence fragile masquait un esprit aiguisé et vif qui savait détruire rapidement ses ennemis. Grâce à cette apparence inoffensive, elle était devenue dès sa première année, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle était bavarde et joyeuse comme son papa mais savait redevenir la parfaite petite Malfoy lorsqu'il le fallait. La famille comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle vouait une admiration sans bornes à sa grande sœur, considérant Azraël comme un modèle à suivre. Elle s'occupait souvent de Dante, des jumeaux et de Lily lorsque sa sœur et son frère étaient absents.

Albus et James étaient les copies conformes d'Harry. Ils possédaient les mêmes cheveux bruns désordonnés, les mêmes orbes émeraude irradiant de bonté, le même visage.

Albus était le plus gentil des deux. C'était un ange tombé du ciel. Il était doux, charmant, intelligent, beau et son aura scintillait d'amour et de gentillesse. Il aurait pu aller à Poufsouffle sans aucun problème s'il n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis et à s'y précipiter tête la première. Il était très impulsif et agissait souvent avant de réfléchir ce qu'il lui valait un bon nombre de points en moins et d'heures de retenues. C'était un bon samaritain qui volait au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, un robin des bois moderne distribuant sucreries et quelques produits interdit à Poudlard. Tant que ses cadeaux et commandes faisaient plaisirs, qu'importe qu'ils soient interdit ou illégal. C'était, en bref, un véritable ange qui se faisait souvent arnaquer et qui tombait facilement dans les pièges et traquenards divers. Il était courageux et n'avait pas peur de mouiller la chemise mais il était beaucoup trop crédule pour son bien et pardonnait facilement à ses ennemis, ayant le cœur sur la main, ce qui énervait souvent son jumeau.

James était le contraire de son frère. Il était sournois, rusé et cherchait sans arrêt les ennuis. Il avait lui aussi un grand cœur mais ne préférait vraiment pas le faire savoir. Il entraînait souvent Albus dans ses combines dangereuse et interdites, quittes à prendre plusieurs heures de retenues et à supporter les colères noires d'Azraël. Il était d'un naturel extrêmement curieux et adorait mettre son nez dans les histoires qui ne le concernait pas. Il donnait du fil à retordre au corps enseignant et aux préfets. Son côté impulsif et irréfléchi faisait souvent de lui un grand bagarreur qui n'hésitait pas à mettre son poing dans la figure des gens qui embêtait son crédule de petit frère ou sa teigne de petit sœur. Il était très protecteur avec sa famille et si Ézechiel usait de sa forte carrure pour faire décamper les méchants, lui utilisait sa vitesse et sa surprenante agilité comme atout. Ce trait physique avait fait de lui l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et lors des matchs Serpentard-Gryffondor, Narcissa et lui se disputait férocement le vif d'or. Malgré cette personnalité volcanique, James savait être gentil et doux avec Albus, Dante et les plus petits que lui. Il n'était peut-être pas un bon samaritain, faisait parfois les poches des élèves en quête de quelques pièces et adorait faire tourner en bourrique Rusard, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de fondamentalement bien et un petit garçon très chapardeur.

Lily ...était le cas le plus difficile de tous. Avec ses longs cheveux roux aux reflets châtains, ses yeux anthracite figés dans un regard glacial et cette constante moue dédaigneuse, Lily était la rebelle de la famille. Elle possédait un corps svelte et agile bien que gracieux, son visage pâle et son masque typiquement Malfoyen faisait d'elle la terreur des premières années. Elle était d'apparence inoffensive et pourtant, le diction « Il ne faut pas titiller le dragon qui dort » prenait tous son sens avec elle. Cette petite était indifférente à tous ce qui n'était pas elle. Arrogante, hautaine, méprisante, insolente ...Sa bouille d'ange emprisonnait un caractère de démon. Elle était celle qui avait le plus pris du côté Malfoy et Lucius, son grand-père était fière de cette petite démone aux yeux d'anges qui rappelait Draco Malfoy lors de ses années à Poudlard. Si Narcissa se révélait être douce et gentille en privée, Lily était tout son contraire. 

Ses enfants étaient étranges, merveilleux, effrayant. 

Il arrivait parfaitement à les comprendre et s'était très vites attachée à ses personnalités contradictoires qu'il savait être un savant mélange entre lui et Potter.

Potter, Harry Potter .

C'était cette information en particulier qui le chiffonnait. Il ne pouvait nier la beauté d'Harry. C'était ce genre de personne qui resplendissait sans le savoir, ces beautés brutes, sauvages et si différente de son type de beauté à lui. Il possédait ce visage froid et pâle typique des contrés nordiques, cette beauté marmoréenne qui consternait les autres élèves, qui faisait de lui un être détesté et envié pour cette beauté froide. Harry irradiait sans le vouloir, il faisait inconsciemment tourner les têtes et faisait chavirer les cœurs, fille ou garçon, la où lui les brisaient. Potter était beau, c'était un fait. 

Il ne l'avais jamais vraiment détaillé, Potter restait son ennemi, gay ou pas. 

Et pourtant, Draco s'interrogeait. 

Potter et lui se détestait. Il ne niait pas que cette haine pouvait cacher d'autres sentiments, certes, mais à sa connaissance le balafré était hétéro, en couple – ou plutôt était en couple – avec la Weasley et il le haïssait. 

Alors comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il était Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps ! Il était voué à devenir un Mangemort, que cela lui plaise ou non. On avait choisi sa vie, sa voie, son rôle avant même sa naissance, que pouvait-il faire, si ce n'est de la suivre ? Il était lâche, il le savait. Mais que faire d'autre ? S'il osait donner son avis, son père le rabrouerait sèchement, lui ordonnant de pas envisager cette possibilité dans sa stupide boite crânienne.

Oh bien sur, ses parents l'aimaient. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy aimaient profondément leur fils unique, mais il ne fallait pas se tromper de camp. Si Lucius ou Narcissa avaient l'audace de trahir Lord Voldemort, ils savaient que la vie de leur enfant seraient en danger. Tom Jedusor tuerait leur fils s'ils désobéissaient. Et si lui, Draco, venait à trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nul doute qu'on tuerait ses parents avant de le tuer ensuite. Alors ils supportaient en silence, malgré les menaces qui pesaient de plus en plus sur leur têtes, se protégeant tant bien que mal.

Et Potter, le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, le Saint-Potter. Il était dans le camp de Dumbledore, bien sur. Ce satanée Potter qui ne les débarrassait toujours pas de face de serpent. Potter, à cause de qui son Père avait été puni, envoyé à Azkaban. Heureusement, Cornelius Fudge, ce stupide ministre adorait son Père, en échange d'une simple cautiou, Lucius Malfoy avait retrouvé son majestueux manoir et ses paons. De plus, Voldemort comptait bien se venger de sa famille, sa mère l'avait averti que le Maître lui donnerait sûrement une mission périlleuse. Alors il attendait. Dumbledore l'avait averti de l'arrivée imminente de ses parents sur demande de sa fille.

Draco sourit amèrement. Il allait recevoir cette stupide et dégoûtante marque aux prochaines vacances, c'est à dire dans deux pauvres mois. Il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort. Et il ne voulait pas devenir un sauveur. Il était Draco, juste Draco. Qu'importe l'issue de la bataille, tant qu'on le fichait en paix, lui, sa famille, sa fortune et son honneur. Il était un Malfoy, hors de questions que Voldemort le prenne pour son pantin. Alors, le temps de trouver une solution, Voldemort pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait. 

Sentant le trouble de son Père, Dante se redressa légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux vers son Père. Draco sourit, secouant doucement la tête, avant de caresser tendrement la joue de son fils encore un peu endormi. Dante sourit allègrement, content de gestes affectueux de son Père avant de poser à nouveau sa tête sur le torse de Draco, prêt à se rendormir. Draco entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il sortit sa baguette – simple mesure de précaution. Il tourna la tête vers le château et avisa Blaise Zabini qui avançait vers lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Blaise s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et leva un sourcil face à la position des deux Malfoy. C'était rare que Draco montre son affection aussi publiquement, il avait le droit d'être surpris. Secouant légèrement la tête, Blaise montra de la tête le château, faisant comprendre implicitement à Draco qu'il était temps de rentrer. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, Draco se leva, époussetant tant bien que mal son pantalon d'un bras avant de suivre son meilleur ami. Draco soupira. 

Ces derniers temps, Potter le suivait à la trace, lui et Dante, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, allant même se cacher avec son fils– et celui de Potter, mais l'autre imbécile n'était, heureusement, pas au courant – dans le parc, voire parfois sur la salle sur Demande dès qu'il avait une heure de libre. La « nounou » de Dante n'étant pas encore arriver, il profitait de tous les instant avec son petit bébé. 

Il était un papa poule, oui et alors ? Il assumait complètement. **(1)**

* * *

\- _Non, Blaise, je ne parlerai pas à Narcissa_ , soupira Draco pour la énième fois.

Il était complètement exaspéré. Depuis ce matin Blaise le tannait sans arrêt pour qu'il arrange un coup entre Carter Zabini, le fils de Blaise et sa fille à lui. Draco avait catégoriquement refusé. Premièrement, c'était de sa fille dont on parlait et on ne touchait pas à sa fille. Deuxièmement, le fils de Blaise était un vrai coureur de jupons selon Ézechiel et hors de question qu'on fasse du mal à sa princesse blonde. Troisièmement – et c'était le plus important – Narcissa préférait Louis Lupin– Black. 

\- _Mais Drake_ , s'écria Blaise, _si tu demandes à Narcissa de sortir avec Carter, elle sera obliger d'accepter !_

\- _Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça_?, interrogea sèchement le blond.

- _Heu ... Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que tu m'aimes_ ?,argumenta faiblement le métis.

Draco haussa un sourcil, pas du tout convaincu. Blaise lui fit des yeux de cocker, essayant vainement de faire plier le blond, qui lui, semblait beaucoup plus intéresser par son livre de potions que par ses jérémiades. 

Ils avaient pris place dans deux fauteuils face à la cheminée de leur Salle Commune dans l'espoir de semer Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode. Les deux jeunes femmes voulaient absolument avoir leur avis sur deux robes hors de prix et depuis plusieurs heures, elles les chassaient ardemment dans tout Poudlard. Blaise et Draco avait pris la fuite dans leur Salle Commune, sachant pertinemment que les deux pestes ne viendraient pas les chercher ici. Et depuis qu'ils étaient assis, Blaise l'implorait sans cesse. Draco avait un léger mal de tête et priait pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, attire l'attention du métis. 

Sa prière fut entendue car quelques minutes plus tard, la belle Victoire Weasley entra comme une furie, marmonnant furieusement des injures. Voyant là une occasion d'occuper Blaise, Draco héla la jeune femme qui vint vers eux, lançant un regard noir à Draco. 

- _Que t'arrive t-il Victoire ?_ ,demanda joyeusement Blaise.

Victoire pinça ses lèvres, réduisant sa bouche en une ligne mince. Elle était en colère, pas de doute.

\- _Il m'arrive que cette garce d'Azraël est encore avec Valentin_ , maugréa t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils. La Weasmoche osait traitait sa fille de garce, et ça, devant lui en plus. Quel culot ! Il allait répliquer méchamment à la blonde lorsqu'il capta un regard d'avertissement de Blaise. Ne pas intervenir, garder son calme. Draco grommela une hordes d'injures dans sa barbe et reporta son attention sur la Weasley.

\- _Elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour Valentin_ , beugla Victoire, _et pourtant, elle passe tout son temps avec lui ! À croire qu'ils sortent ensemble !_

Victoire faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, vociférant sur sa fille. Blaise fixait un point inexistant devant lui et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout ses enfants étaient de vrais bombes. Ils étaient tous beaux. En même temps, vu les parents qu'ils avaient, pensa hautainement Draco, il était normal que ses enfants attirent filles et garçons de toute âge. Il reprit sa lecture difficilement, alors que Victoire parlait à présent tout seule, maudissant sa fille sur au moins trois générations. Blaise revint soudainement à lui, dépité. Lorsque Draco l'interrogea du regard, le métis s'affala dans son fauteuil, l'air boudeur.

- _Qu'est qu'ils ont tous avec les enfants Lupin-Black ?_ , demanda t-il hargneusement.

* * *

Il sentait qu'on l'épiait. On le suivait aussi. 

Il accéléra brusquement, zigzaguant entre les corridors du château, jetant furtivement plusieurs coup d'œil derrière lui. Les murs de pierres de succédaient les uns après les autres alors qu'il haletait péniblement, son sac percutant puissamment ses hanches tandis qu'il continuait à courir frénétiquement vers les dortoirs. Ses pas résonnaient bruyamment sur la pierre froide, laissant une multitude d'échos dévoilant sa position à qui voulait l'entendre. Le souffle court, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche tout en sortant sa baguette, prêt à lancer un maléfice à la prochaine personne qui passerait par la. Sa respiration était bruyante, son sang pulsait rapidement dans ses veines accélérant son rythme cardiaque alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient furieusement. 

Soudainement, des bruits de pas percèrent fougueusement le silence dans lequel il était emmuré. Il contrôla du mieux qu'il le put son souffle, guettant le moindre bruit, sa baguette levé et prête à l'attaque, l'air hagard. 

L'obscurité l'angoissait fortement alors qu'il attendait tant bien que mal de découvrir l'identité du cinglé qui le pistait. Il attendit longuement, les secondes passant pour des minutes, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, pensant le danger écarté, une silhouette perça la pénombre. 

Baguette à la main, un puissant Lumos invoqué, Harry Potter le dévisageait de toute sa splendeur, hésitant. 

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. 

Il se leva prestement et plaqua hargneusement le Survivant contre le mur le plus proche.

\- _Mais ça va pas la tête Potter_ , hurla t-il, _c'était toi qui me poursuivait comme ça ! T'es malade ou quoi !_

La tête d'Harry pulsa douloureusement face au choc et il ne put que grimacer alors que Draco serrait férocement son cou, l'étouffant à moitié. Il ouvrit la bouche, implorant Draco du regard. Le blond relâcha légèrement le cou du brun mais le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, bien décidé à frapper cet imbécile qui lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie. 

- _Mal ...foy_ , balbutia difficilement le Survivant, luttant pour aligner quelques mots. 

Draco lui lança un regard mauvais, le cogna à nouveau mais consentit – à contre cœur – à se détacher de lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, observant Potter se frotter vigoureusement le cou et l'arrière du crâne. Harry se releva, encrant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux anthracite de Draco. 

Et pendant quelques secondes, la douleur disparut, emportant avec elle toutes ses craintes et hésitations. 

Puis Draco cilla, les libérant de ce moment particulier. 

L' héritier Malfoy le darda de son regard argent et Harry se sentit subitement mal-à-l'aise. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis l'apparition des enfants, quelques chose le poussait à s'approcher de Malfoy. Cela lui avait sauter à la figure, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre l'envergure de ses actes, il suivait religieusement les déplacements de Malfoy ainsi que de ses enfants grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione pensait qu'il avait un doxy au plafond. Il n'était pas fou ou obsédé, loin de là. En tout ca , c'est ce qu'il disait à Ron. Harry avait fait passer cette soudaine attention pour Malfoy comme une sorte de chasse aux futurs Mangemorts, assurant à ses amis qu'il ne suivait pas que Malfoy mais aussi Parkinson, Zabini et autre. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que cela n'était du qu'au fait que Malfoy allait sûrement devenir un Mangemort, pourtant Harry doutait. Il avait espionné le blond pendant ces quelques jours, ignorant les regards curieux de Ron et le froncement de sourcils d'Hermione. 

C'était plus fort que lui, il se devait de surveiller le blond. 

Quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr. Depuis qu'Hermione était revenue de la réunion avec Malfoy, elle semblait préoccupée, songeuse. Ron, bien sûr, n'avait rien remarqué mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Hermione et Malfoy savait quelque chose et ils ne voulaient pas qu'on le découvre. 

Il avait senti à plusieurs reprises déjà les regards suspicieux d'Azraël qui le suivait minutieusement et l'expression insondable de Malfoy qui glissait étrangement sur lui. 

Cela l'inquiétait. De plus, il avait remarqué l'étrange complicité qui unissait ses enfants à ceux du blond, la façon dont Lily réagissait avec Azraël, le regard doux que posait Albus sur le blond et la façon dont James semblait obéir au doigt et à l'œil de sa Némésis. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. 

Peut-être que leur femmes se connaissait ? Qu'elles étaient amis, voire sœurs ?

Il n'en savait rien. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Dante, ce petit ange, il se surprenait à vouloir le câliner, l'embrasser ou lui passer une main dans ses boucles blondes. 

De même avec les enfants Malfoy. Il se retrouvait en chacun d'eux. 

Était-il donc à ce point proche de Malfoy dans le futur, pour que leurs enfants s'imprègnent de leurs caractères respectifs ? Il en doutait fortement. La fouine blonde l'exaspérait et ils ne s'aimaient pas tout les deux, bien qu'ils aient instaurés cette ... paix entre leur deux clans. 

Le blond le fixait méchamment et il ne put empêcher ses joues de devenir écarlate en se rendant compte qu'il fixait Malfoy depuis plusieurs minutes. 

Harry toussota légèrement, hésitant et extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il finit par se racler la gorge, jouant distraitement avec le col de sa chemise toute neuve. 

\- _Désolé Malfoy_ , lâcha t-il.

À peine ses mots franchirent ses lèvres qu'il se fustigea mentalement. Il avait espionné Malfoy, l'avait poursuivie dans tout Poudlard, il venait de le coincer dans un coin sombre et lui avait sûrement donné la peur de sa vie, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était un simple et platonique désolé ?! Mais quel minable, pensa t-il ! 

L'expression stupéfaite de Draco flotta pendant quelques secondes dans un silence embarrassé avant de se muer en une colère sourde. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment alors qu'il serrait ses poings machinalement, ses yeux s'assombrissant , passant d'un gris mercure à un gris plomb. Ce stupide sang-mêlé ... Il l'avait presque harcelé et il osait lui dire un simple désolé. Ses yeux flamboyèrent alors qu'il fusillait Potter du regard. 

\- _Potter_ , ordonna le blond d'une voix maîtrisé mais dont on pouvait sentir la colère, _tu vas m'expliquer POURQUOI depuis un mois tu me poursuis, tu m'espionnes !_

Draco fulminait, littéralement. Sa magie crépita dangereusement, électrocutant doucement Harry. Il pouvait sentir la magie de Malfoy incrustant ses pores, lourde et menaçante trahissant la colère palpable du blond dissimulé sous un visage impassible. L'atmosphère c'était considérablement refroidi et Harry sentait la magie de Draco se faire opaque, presque prédatrice, alourdissant l'air et faisant apparaître une légère traînée grisâtre autour d'eux. Son cœur cognait délicieusement contre sa poitrine, se délectant de la réaction violente de Malfoy alors que le souffle de Draco se faisait plus rare, haché et rapide. Les yeux d'un gris menaçant, les joues quelque peu rouge sous la colère, Malfoy ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un vent léger agitaient les cheveux argentés du blond, le décoiffant petit à petit, alors que la température ne cessait de baisser faisant frissonner le brun. 

Et il était là, à fixer Draco Malfoy dans les yeux alors que la magie du blond le menaçait clairement. Réalisant soudainement la situation, Harry relâcha instinctivement sa magie. 

Sa magie se faisait douce, enivrante et entêtante, tout le contraire de celle de Draco qui était perfide, charmeuse et mortel. Il sentait sa magie se libérer, quitter petit à petit son corps, bienveillante et désinvolte. 

Si la magie de Malfoy était un kaléidoscope de gris, celle d 'Harry tournoyait dans différentes teintes de vert. 

Absinthe, Anis et le citron se mélangeaient, brouillonnent, alors que le vert Malachite combattait le vert Jade. La Menthe, le Lichen et la Pomme tourbillonnaient dans une danse folklorique, cherchant à attirer l'attention de Printemps, Tilleul et Sinople. Amande, Avocat et vert Bouteille se moquaient allègrement de Hooker, Chartreuse et Lime, laissant Émeraude et Sapin chuchoter dans un coin. **(2)**

En face, Étain, Ardoise et Payne tournaient calmement autour de Draco alors que Argent, Perle et Grège défendaient sournoisement leur maître. Acier, Fer, Plomb et Anthracite s'avançaient, curieuse, vers ces vert gracieux tandis que Tourterelle, Fumée et Bis restaient près de leurs consœurs, méfiantes. **(3)**

Petit à petit, le vert rencontra le gris. 

Absinthe dansa avec Fer, Plomb rigola en compagnie de Sinople et Malachite, Jade charma Tourterelle. Anis, Menthe, Pomme et Hooker discutaient avec Fumée, Bouteille et Avocat, Amande et Chartreuse chantèrent pour Bis, Ardoise emprisonna Lime et Citron, Étain, Perle et Grège s'occupèrent de Printemps, Tilleul, Sapin et Lichen dans un concours grotesque. 

Puis, Émeraude rencontra Anthracite. 

Ce fut le coup de foudre. 

Les deux teintes s'enlacèrent passionnément, heureuse de s' être retrouvé, sous les applaudissement des autres nuances. 

Draco rencontra Harry. 

Leur magie se rencontrant, s'apprivoisant, se recherchant, s'aimant. 

Tout s'arrêta.

Draco se calma soudainement, faisant disparaître cette brusque connexion. 

Bien des minutes plus tard, ils seraient encore là, à se fixer curieusement, l'émeraude encré dans l'anthracite. Ils resteraient pantois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, la réaction ambiguë de leur magie, cette impression d'avoir touché du bout des doigts le bonheur, l'amour, la vie. 

Ils continueraient à se fixer, criant silencieusement le bien-être qu'ils avaient ressentis, ce manque gonflant dans leur poitrine, creusant un trou béat qu'eux seuls pourraient combler. 

La colère de Draco envolé et l'hésitation d'Harry disparut. 

Puis, Draco tournerait les talons, troublé. Harry attendraient quelques minutes encore avant de rentrer dans sa salle pour subir une Hermione inquiète et un Ron curieux. 

* * *

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'allongeraient dans leur lit respectif, prêt à s'endormir, ils repenseraient à ce moment étrange mais complaisant. À cette connexion fusionnelle, ce manque. Ils repenseraient à l'autre. Ne sachant quoi ressentir. Ils s'endormiraient, songeur pour Harry, troublé pour Draco. 

Et bien des années plus tard, ils comprendraient que cette poursuite, cet banale confrontation magique serait le début de tout. 

Le début de leur histoire, d'une vie difficile, douloureuse et poignante. Le début de sacrifice monstrueux, de trahison mais aussi de joie, de bonheur et surtout d'amour . 

Mais pour l'instant, nous ne sommes qu'au début de tout cela. Pour le moment, nos deux héros dorment profondément, sans savoir que ce soir, quelque chose à changé. 

Mais quoi ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Expression signifiant un père très protecteur  
> (2) Différentes nuances de vert   
> (3) Différentes nuances de Gris 


	5. Fights and Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais attendre un peu avant de poster les 5 autres chapitres déjà écrit, pour me laisser le temps de continuez au moins d'écrire 2/3 chapitres donc voilà ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! Et N'hésitez pas à commenter et laisser des kudos !

**La puissance ne consiste pas à frapper fort ou souvent mais à frapper juste.**

**Honoré de Balzac**

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient grandes ouvertes et Narcissa n'avait aucun mal à entendre le bruit assourdissant venant de la table des rouges et ors. Elle se hâta, désireuse de pas subir les remontrances d 'Azraël et de son Père. Les Potter-Malfoy arrivaient toujours ensemble dans la Grande Salle. C'était une tradition. Ils arrivaient groupés, Azraël et Ézechiel en tête, suivaient Narcissa, Albus, James et Lily dans une démarche hiérarchique et lorsque son frère et sa sœur quitteraient Poudlard, ce serait elle qui mènerait la marche.

Malheureusement, ce matin là, cette garce de Victoire Weasley l'avait retenue dès son réveil, chamboulant ses habitudes matinal pour la harceler sur une possible romance entre sa sœur et Valentin Lupin-Black. La blonde lui avait ris au nez avant de lui conseiller fortement de ne plus la déranger sous prise de représailles. En bref, elle était en retard et elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Marmonnant furieusement contre la Weasley, Narcissa entra dans la Grande Salle, ses yeux émeraude posés sur sa table et ne prenant pas compte de son environnement, elle avança doucement vers la table des Serpentards, scrutant le visage fermé de son Père.

Elle ne vit absolument pas une jeune fille lui foncer dessus et chuta brutalement par terre, essayant vainement d'amortir sa chute en se retenant sur la table de Serdaigle.

Le choc ne fut pas si terrible et c'est en se massant légèrement le bas du dos qu'elle se releva, grimaçant quand même. La jeune fille qui l'avait percuté semblait perdu tâtant à l'aveugle pour retrouver ses affaires et Narcissa ne put que grimacer en voyant la couleur rouge et or sur la jeune fille. Se tenant dignement, Narcissa attendait que son bourreau se relève pour obtenir des excuses, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Elle aurait pu voir la jeune fille si elle n'était pas distraite, mais qu'importe : Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous avait pas vue,_ avoua la jeune fille, la tête toujours basse tout en continuant de ramasser ses affaires.

Seul un silence méprisant lui répondit, signe que son interlocutrice attendait beaucoup plus que de mornes excuses et la Gyffondor releva péniblement la tête, sentant venir la confrontation à plein nez. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Le port altier, le regard hautain et une moue méprisante sur le visage, se tenait Narcissa Malfoy, plus enragé que jamais.

La Gryffondor blêmit en voyant la blonde alors que les yeux de Narcissa se plissaient dangereusement, signe qu'elle l'avait reconnue. Repoussant sa peur de la famille Potter-Malfoy, la jeune fille se releva prestement, sa peur bien caché, avant de lancer un regard goguenard à la blonde.

-O _h, tiens, tiens, tiens !,_ s'exclama Penny McLaggen, légèrement surprise. _Ma très chère Narcissa ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir percuté, tu vas bien j'espère ?_ , s'enquit la Gryffondor, faussement compatissante.

Narcissa la fusilla du regard, gardant le silence face à cette attaque déguisé. Nul doute que la Smith voulait la bagarre ! Souriant intérieurement, Narcissa fit la moue, nullement impressionnée par la jeune fille.

\- _Vraiment Narcissa, je ne t'avais pas vue. Comprend moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire attention aux insectes quand je marche,_ fit Penny méchamment.

Les élèves de la Grande Salle s'étaient arrêtés de manger, suivant avec intérêt, l'échange entre les deux jeunes filles. À la table des Serpentard, Draco Malfoy fronçait les sourcils, pas inquiet pour sa fille alors que ses enfants souriaient allègrement, ravie de cette petite distraction matinale. Lily Potter, installé confortablement près son Papa et sa tante Hermione, souriait sadiquement à Cormac McLaggen assis en face d'elle. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en très bon terme avec son aînée, Lily devait reconnaître que Narcissa savait parfaitement se défendre.

La cadette de Draco Malfoy, souriait elle aussi, plus amusée par cette pique ridicule qu'autre chose. Penny McLaggen lui tendait gentiment le bâton pour la battre.

\- _Pourtant tu devrais en avoir l'habitude des insectes et des animaux ragoutant McLaggen,_ répliqua t-elle tout en souriant. _Tu vois toujours ta truie de mère pendant les vacances, non ?_

Le sourire de Penny se fana , agrandissant celui son adversaire. Ce fut avec une certaine satisfaction que Narcissa observa le visage de Penny se crisper violemment alors qu'elle serrait les poings, prête à lui sauter dessus. Narcissa entendait le rire sarcastique de Lily et imaginait sans peine les regards amusés de sa famille ainsi que la colère de Romilda Vane. Elle jeta un coup d'œil blasé vers Penny alors qu'elle se retournait vers sa table mais la blonde n'était pas de cette avis. Hélant la blonde, elle lui jeta un regard haineux alors qu'elle se raclait péniblement la gorge, voulant sa revanche.

\- _Comment oses-tu insulter ma mère !_ , s'écria la brune, furieuse. _Comment oses-tu ! Surtout après ce qu'a fait ton père ! Il n'est qu'un sale Mang ..._

- _Ne prononce pas ce mot ,_ siffla froidement Narcissa.

Son ton était froid et le regard polaire qu'elle lui adressa coupa momentanément le souffle de la jeune fille. Narcissa était en colère et allait le faire comprendre.

\- _Écoute moi bien McLaggen,_ commença t-elle, _je te hais. Tu m'entends ? Je te hais toi et toute ta misérable famille. Ta mère plus que tout._

Narcissa s'avança lentement vers Penny, une colère froide suintant de tout son corps. Elle lui prit violemment le visage, serrant fortement ses joues entre ses mains, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de détourner son stupide visage. Narcissa la fixa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant d'approcher sa bouche près de son oreille tout en parlant d'une voix basse mais distincte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

\- _Ta mère n'est qu'une simple opportuniste, Penny,_ lâcha hargneusement la blonde. _Elle ne s'est jamais remise que le célèbre et incroyablement riche Harry Potter ne regarde quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Harry Potter l'a à peine regardé. Et pourtant cette garce n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Enfin, lui. Je voulais dire son argent, sa gloire, son titre de Survivant. Sans compter qu'elle a essayé de séduire mon Père à mainte reprise mais, eh bien, tout le monde sait que mon Père ne se mêle pas avec les trainées dans son genre… Pas comme ton père à toi._

À mesure qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, Narcissa vit le visage de Penny pâlir de plus en plus, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le flots haineux de paroles. Narcissa avait conscience que tout le monde l'écoutait et elle en profitait. Plus vite Romilda Vane s'éloignerait de son Papa, plus vite ses parents se mettraient ensemble.

La Grande Salle au complet assistait à la scène, complètement choqué. Azraël fixait les deux jeunes filles, impassible alors que Draco luttait pour ne pas rire et faire une danse de la victoire. Harry Potter … était choqué au plus au point. La bouche ouverte, il scrutait la scène surréaliste qui se jouait, loupant les différentes teintes de rouges par lesquelles Cormac passait. Hermione s'empêchait de faire un sourire suffisant à Romilda qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Narcissa resserra sa prise sur la brune, avant de continuer joyeusement sa tirade.

\- _La vérité est dure à entendre, McLaggen ?_ , susurra la blonde sur un ton doucereux.

Penny luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Ses yeux embués fixait hargneusement la blonde. Elle ne pouvait répliquer, pour la simple est bonne raison que Narcissa avait entièrement raison. Et ça lui faisait mal, à elle et ses frères et sœurs. C'est donc avec soulagement que la brune avisa Ézechiel qui se dirigeait vers elle. Le blond posa une main ferme sur le bras enserrant son visage , ordonnant implicitement que Narcissa la relâche. La Serpentard se retourna vivement, fusillant son frère du regard avant de dégager sa main. La brune se massa doucement le visage, levant les yeux, elle remercia silencieusement le Préfet qui lui rendit un regard glacial. Elle serra les lèvres. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle ramassa rapidement son sac avant de filer hors de la Grande Salle, ne voulant pas s'humilier plus alors que Narcissa la dévisagea en silence, les lèvres pincés et une moue méprisante sur son visage.

* * *

Après cette petite scène, Narcissa avait subi de sévère réprimande de la part de McGonagall qui lui avait hurlée dessus comme quoi les injures et intimidations n'étaient pas acceptés et à quel point ce qu'elle avait fait était horrible. Elle avait serré les dents, luttant pour ne pas jeter à la figure de son professeur que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commené. La directrice adjointe avait alors enlevé 70 points à Serpentard pour « intimidation envers un camarade et injures » avant de la mettre en retenue jusqu'au mois prochain. Lorsqu'elle était partie, son directeur de maison – le très impartial Professeur Snape – avait discrètement enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor pour « provocation » tandis que sa sœur accordait 25 points à Serpentard pour « franchise et combativité ». Narcissa ne s'inquiétait pas, tout ses points perdus seraient retrouvés dès le lendemain, lors du cours de potions entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Neville Longdubat était un très bon rattrape point pour les Verts et Argents. Elle s'était ensuite assis sous les cris indignés des Gryffondors, ignorant les ricanements intempestifs de Lily à la même table. Son père, malgré son flagrant retard, lui avait offert un sourire empli de fierté pour sa magnifique démonstration pendant que Romilda Vane et Cormac subissaient les regards plein de pitié de toute la grande salle. Elle vit avec inquiétude son Papa se lever de sa table et s'éclipser rapidement sous le regard hésitant de sa tante Hermione. Narcissa adressa un petit sourire à son Père avant de plonger dans la conversation futile de son Oncle Blaise et de sa Tante Pansy. Et à cause de la dispute entre Narcissa et Penny, personne ne prêta attention aux élèves qui quittèrent la Grande Salle sous le pas rapide d'Azraël Malfoy.

* * *

Assis autour de la table de bois massif de la Salle sur Demande, ils se dévisageaient en silence. Aux deux bouts de cette table, se trouvaient Azraël et Ézechiel Malfoy. Assises près d'Ézechiel , Renee Parkinson-Weasley soupira en attendant la prise de parole d'un des deux Malfoy. Les yeux marrons de Renee scannèrent rapidement la salle, scrutant minutieusement les expressions de chacun des élèves présent. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la mine désintéressée d'Isabella Zabini. La brune avait beau avoir un visage nonchalant, ses yeux exprimaient son inquiétude face à cette soudaine réunion. Renee tourna imperceptiblement la tête, fixant l'autre Weasley de la pièce. Victoire essayait vainement d'adopter la même attitude royale d'Azraël, ce qui faisait grincer des dents la Serpentard de sixième année. Renee n'avait rien de particulier à reprocher à Victoire. Elle était plutôt gentille, bien que trop superficielle à son goût et surtout, elle ne vivait que pour avoir l'attention de Valentin. Cela faisait des années que Renee voyait la blonde se faire rabrouer sèchement à chacune de ses approches près du brun et pourtant, elle n'abandonnait toujours pas, croyant dur comme fer que le jeune homme était tout simplement trop timide pour l'accepter. Ce qui était, bien sur, totalement faux. Sa mère disaient souvent que Victoire ressemblait traits pour traits à son autre mère, Pansy lorsque celle ci était à Poudlard, ce qui faisait grimacer Pansy Parkinson. Elle secoua la tête, dépité par l'attitude puérile de la Serpentard et ses yeux croisèrent le regard exaspéré de Teddy Lupin-Black.

Renee adorait Teddy. Il était gentil, intelligent, ouvert d'esprit et plutôt beau garçon. C'était comme son grand frère, et beaucoup d'élèves jalousaient sa relation avec le blond. Il était aimé de tous et nombre de jeunes filles lui avaient demandés de sortir avec elles. Malheureusement il était fiancé.

Victoire aimait Valentin, mais celui ci était profondément amoureux d'Azraël. C'était si compliqué cette histoire que Renee ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait passé nombres d'années à essayer de raisonner Victoire, mais en vain. La rousse soupira, agacée par cette stupide histoire et elle posa son regard sur Ézechiel. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Renee sourit en voyant l'expression grimaçante du blond.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement et elle inclina la tête , scrutant le visage impassible d'Azraël Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la blonde. Elle lui paraissait tantôt gentille et aimante, tantôt manipulatrice et froide. Personne ne savait si elle et Valentin sortait ensemble, sauf peut-être Ézechiel. Il était toujours au courant de tout sur sa sœur. Elle lui demanderait plus tard des informations la dessus.

Alice lui pinça soudainement le bras et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier et casser le silence pensif de la salle. Elle fit volte face et fusilla la Poufsouffle du regard. Alice secoua la tête, rigolant silencieusement avant de lui montrer d'un geste de la tête là ou se trouvait Teddy Lupin-Black. En effet, le loup-garou s'était levé et il parlait doucement avec la blonde. Azraël hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention et immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Renee mordilla sa lèvre dans un geste purement nerveux et attendit patiemment que Malfoy fille prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- _Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici_ , dit elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres et tout le monde acquiesça. _J'ai demandé à quelques uns d'entre vous de faire quelques recherches. Je vous laisse écouter tout cela et vous poserez vos questions plus tard._

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Teddy, hochant la tête et se rassit à sa place non sans jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Valentin. Le Préfet-En-Chef de Gryffondor fit apparaître d'un vague mouvement de la main plusieurs feuilles qui volèrent vers les huit autres élèves. Renee baissa la yeux sur sa première feuille pour lire. Ses sourcils de froncèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers le Gryffondor. Teddy sourit vaguement avant de prendre la parole.

\- _Cela fait quelques semaines que plusieurs élèves et moi-même faisons des recherches sur des élèves d'ici,_ commença Teddy alors que ses camarades alignaient leurs feuilles, laissant apparaître des visages, des noms et d'autres informations privés. _Ces élèves qui sont sur vos feuilles sont les plus susceptibles de se ranger auprès de Voldemort lors de la guerre,_ poursuivit le loup-garou tout en affichant une mine sombre. _Ils sont, pour l'instant, les plus suspects dans le peu d'élèves que nous avons surveillés._

Renee fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi leur donner toutes ces fiches de renseignement sur ses élèves ? Elle esquissa un geste pour lever sa main mais Victoire fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- _Tout cela est très éducatif,_ ironisa la blonde tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. _Azraël , que veut-tu que nous fassions avec tout ça ?_ Interrogea -t-elle. _Parce que vraiment, pas que ça me dérange mais vois-tu je ne vois vrai -_

\- _Victoire_ , coupa sèchement Isabella, _rappelle moi pourquoi diable le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard ?_

Victoire ouvrit la bouche , prête à répliquer méchamment mais un soupir exaspéré de Valentin se fit entendre . Victoire referma la bouche, pinçant les lèvres dans une moue méprisante. Renee secoua la tête, dépitée. Ces deux-là ne s'entendrait donc jamais ?

\- _Tu veux qu'on espionne,_ murmura soudainement Alice.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle et la jeune Poufsouffle rougit sous tous ces regards. Azraël sourit et hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait bien fait d'inviter cette petite.

- _Espionner ?,_ demanda Victoire en plissant ses yeux. _Espionner quoi ?_

\- _Vraiment Victoire, tu n'a pas encore compris ?,_ soupira Isabella en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- _Eh bien non, je n'ai pas compris_ , répliqua hautainement la blonde. _Et ce n'est pas avec toi que je risque de comprendre._

\- _C'est normal, vu le peu de neurones que tu as_ , répondit narquoisement la brune, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _C'est sur que toi, tu as la science -_

- _Ça suffit_ , intervint Azraël. _Je peux m'expliquer ou dois-je me coltiner vos disputes de bacs à sables ?_

Les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent la tête mais ne répliquèrent rien. Elles n'étaient pas assez folle pour le faire. Azraël se leva et parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la fenêtre artificielle de la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait conscience des regards curieux et impatients de ses amis mais ne rompit pas pour autant le silence. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'un toussotement discret d'Ézechiel se fasse entendre et Renee frissonna en voyant la blonde fusiller du regard l'impertinent qui l'avait dérangée. Azraël se mordit doucement les lèvres avant de faire un imperceptible signe de tête à son frère qui alla ouvrir la porte de la salle. Elle entendit clairement plusieurs voix râleuses assez familières avant que quatre élèves entrèrent à la suite d'Ézechiel. Renee vit Isabella ouvrit la bouche béatement avant qu' une lueur de pure colère envahissait ses yeux chocolat.

\- _Pourquoi sont-ils là ?_ , interrogea froidement la brune. Renee savait qu'Isabella se contrôlait pour ne pas sauter à la gorge des nouveaux venus mais la colère dans sa voix était assez perceptible pour faire monter la tension.

La jeune Serpentard vit Azraël pincer les lèvres avant de lancer un regard polaire à Isabella. L'ordre était claire. Azraël détestait lorsqu'on remettait en question ses décisions surtout lorsque une simple dispute d'adolescent en était la cause.

Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte et accompagnée de ses fidèles « camarades », Mackenzie Davis fixait fièrement Isabella. La chevelure violette de Mackenzie jurait avec la cravate vert et argent de sa maison et c'est avec un manque flagrant de bon goût que ses yeux bleus étaient ornées d'un fard à paupières aussi flamboyant que sa crinière. Une main posée sur sa hanche, la septième année défiait Isabella de faire un seul commentaire sur sa présence.

Près d'elle, un jeune homme du nom de Chase Fay l' observait avec un certain émerveillement. Chase était un septième année de Poufsouffle, avec ses grands yeux sombre constamment écarquillés et ses longs cheveux noirs lui donnait une allure mystérieuse qui cachait à merveille un jeune homme doux et rêveur, loin de l'idée du sociopathe que tout le monde se faisait.

Sur sa droite, Oliver Bate, un Serdaigle de sixième année scrutait sans aucune discrétion les membres assis à table. Il les dévisageait avec un air supérieur et Renee eut une envie irrépressible de le frapper. Ses yeux marrons et ses cheveux de la même couleur lui donnait un air terriblement ordinaire et ennuyant, selon Renee. Il ne s'entendait pas avec les membres de sa maison et s'était rallié à la populaire mais écœurante Mackenzie.

Pour finir, Andrew Harper, un autre Serpentard complétait la bande. Le jeune homme, lui aussi en septième année, les dominait tous d'une tête. Les mains dans les poches, un air blasé scotché au visage, il paraissait extrêmement antipathique. Des mèches d'un blond clair retombait harmonieusement autour de son visage pâle, contrastant avec ses yeux d'un bleu sombre qui fixait Azraël avec une intensité telle, que Renee vit Valentin se crisper et fusiller du regard l'opportun tandis que Teddy lança un petit sourire au Serpentard. Un bref sourire apparut sur les traits lisse de Andrew avant qu'il ne retrouve cet air profondément ennuyé.

\- _Je refuse de travailler avec eux_ , cracha Isabella d'un ton méprisant.

\- _J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix, Isabella_ , souria froidement Teddy . Sa voie était douce mais ferme et Isabella déglutit en voyant la lueur dans les yeux du loup-garou.

\- _Teddy_ , supplia la brune, _tout mais pas_ **elle**.

\- _Tu n'est pas contente de me revoir Bella ?_ Minauda Mackenzie tout en s'approchant de la chaise d'Ézechiel.

Isabella tiqua. Elle la fixa froidement, la dardant de ses yeux chocolats et Mackenzie eut une bref rire qui la fit serrer des dents . Mackenzie se posta derrière Ézechiel et de ses longues mains manucurées, fit glisser sensuellement ses doigts sur les épaules du blond puis, poussant sa chance, elle fit descendre ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond, passant et repassant sur son t-shirt tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur tout en ignorant les grognements d' Isabella. Ézechiel ne broncha pas, impassible et la jeune femme allait faire descendre ses mains beaucoup plus bas quand la voix glaciale d'Azraël claqua dans l'air aussi vif qu'un fouet.

\- _Je t'ai amené ici pour leurs expliquer la situation, Mackenzie. Nous ne sommes pas dans un des bordels que tu fréquentes alors ôtes tes mains de mon frère. Il n'apprécie pas vraiment les vautours._

Renee réprima un sourire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d' Isabella, qui eut un véritable fou rire. Le visage souriant de Mackenzie se décomposa et pendant un bref moment, Renee crut qu'elle allait commettre l'erreur de répondre à Azraël. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et elle lui adressa simplement un hochement de tête assez sec, les lèvres pincées et une moue clairement réprobatrice sur le visage avant d'enlever ses mains baladeuses. Azraël se retourna pour leur faire face et ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'eux -Renee fit semblant de pas voir son regard s'attarder plus longtemps sur Andrew – avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- _Bien, maintenant que vos querelles sont terminées, je vais pouvoir tout vous expliquer. Comme la si bien fait remarquer Alice, certains d'entre vous vous espionner plusieurs élèves. Vous avez tous une liste de nom. Je veux tout savoir sur eux. Et quand je dit tout, je veux dire vraiment tout. De leur couleur préféré à leur emploi du temps, avec qui ils couchent jusqu'à leurs habitudes. Écoutez attentivement les rumeurs, les paris, sachez faire la différence entre une information de valeur et une particulièrement inutile. Pour les besoins, vous serez en groupe. Vous rendrez un rapport toutes les deux semaines, sauf si vous obtenez une information capitale. Notre but est de découvrir qui va intégrer les rangs des mangemorts, pourquoi et qui sont ceux qui ont déjà la marque._

Renee hocha la tête, concentrée et écouta attentivement la suite.

\- _Isabella, Valentin et Mackenzie, vous serez en charge des Serpentards. Vu comment les membres de notre maisons sont méfiants et rusés, vous devrez faire extrêmement attention. Chase, tu t'occuperas des Poufsouffles, ton rôle à toi devrait être facile. Teddy, je te laisse te charger des Gryffondors. Sois particulièrement attentif à Cormac. Ézechiel, occupe toi des Serdaigles._ Quand à vous, fit elle en désignant Alice, Oliver et Renee, _vous vous chargerez de mettre en concordance les indices de chaque rapport. Votre rôle est primordial, c'est vous qui aurez toutes les cartes en mains. Nous aurons une réunion comme celle-ci chaque mois et à ce moment là, je vous écouterai attentivement. Ne laissez rien au hasard_ , ordonna t-elle.

Renee se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Voilà donc sa tache à elle. Elle sentit Alice se crisper près d'elle et ne put que lui lancer un regard déterminée. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. À cette époque, ils étaient en pleine guerre. C'est à eux qu'on confiait la tache de prévoir les futurs Mangemorts, voir les futurs attaques. Renee allait lever la main mais Valentin l'interrompit.

\- _Et Harper ?,_ questionna t-il sèchement. _Il n'a pas de rôle lui,_ fit-il justement remarqué.

Azraël leva un sourcil et Valentin serra les dents.

\- _Son rôle ne te regarde pas Valentin,_ répondit froidement la blonde.

\- _Vraiment ?,_ rétorqua le brun, amer. _Nous avons tous quelque chose à faire ici, sauf lui. Pourquoi ?_

Cette fois-ci, Azraël fronça les sourcils et Renee – comme tout le monde – retint son souffle. Il était rare que Valentin s'oppose directement à Azraël. Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à répliquer, Andrew prit la parole, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et Renee manqua l'expression exaspéré de Teddy.

\- _C'est tellement mignon ! Le chien de garde est jaloux ?,_ demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé,_ lâcha le brun d'un ton méprisant.

\- _Mais c'est de moi dont on parle,_ fit le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Renee se tourna doucement vers le blond derrière elle. Sa voix était légère, veloutée. Insaisissable. Il semblait à Renee que c'était la plus jolie voix qu'elle avait jamais entendue . Observant le jeune homme elle se mit d'accord sur le fait que Andrew était beau. Une beauté froide et marmoréenne dont les Malfoy étaient les dignes représentants. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant que si on oubliait les yeux d'un bleu marine du blond, il aurait très bien pu passer pour un membre de la famille Malfoy. La même prestance, les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blanc, la même peau pâle ... Elle entendit Valentin grincer des dents. Vu les regards noirs qu'ils échangeaient, Renee ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains.

Soupirant, elle échangea un regard blasé avec Alice.

\- _Valentin,_ soupira la blonde, _je ne peux pas vous dire le rôle de Andrew, c'est beaucoup trop important._

\- _Trop important, hein ?_ , sourit le Andrew narquoisement et il adressa un petit signe victorieux à Valentin qui dont la mâchoire était crispé au maximum.

\- _D'accord_ , abandonna Valentin. _Garde donc ton secret !_

Sans un mot de plus le brun se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un geste brusque avant de s'élancer vivement vers la sortie. Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter et Renee se sentit désolée pour lui. Son amour pour la blonde était connue de tous et sa petite crise de jalousie semblait étonnement plaire à Andrew. Elle jeta un regard à Azraël, dont le visage était las, qui fixait avec la porte avec une lueur de tristesse et … quelque chose d'autre que Renee ne parvint pas à identifier. Ézechiel se leva à son tour et après avoir balayé les autres du regard, sortit lui aussi, bien vite suivit par le reste des élèves. Arrivé à la porte, Renee se retourna brièvement et haussa un sourcil en voyant Azraël et Andrew discuter. Elle voulut en voir plus mais les portes de la Salle sur Demande se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd, la laissant s'interroger sur la relation qui liait ces deux la. Elle soupira, hésitante et finit par tourner les talons, rejoignant Alice qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. 

* * *

- _Tu as vraiment l'air exténuée,_ remarqua une voix.

\- _Encore une fois, Andrew, ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie,_ lâcha la blonde tout en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Andrew haussa un sourcil.

\- _Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi ? Ou même mangé ?_

\- _Cela ne te regarde pas, Harper,_ rétorqua -t-elle sèchement.

\- _Vraiment ?_ Interrogea-il tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. _Que dois-je faire alors ? Devrais-je te laisser dépérir jusqu'à que tu t'écroules de fatigue et que ton chien de garde ne vienne me demander des comptes ?_

Azraël lui lança un regard noir avant de s'avancer vers sa chaise et de s'y écrouler avec toute la grâce dont elle était munie. Soupirant, elle vit Andrew se passer une main dans les cheveux avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle.

\- _Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir comprendre tes plans_ , reprit-il, _malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider plus._

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et la blonde ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- J _e pense pouvoir te donner encore un peu de magie, au moins pendant encore deux semaines. Après ce sera la pleine lune, Azraël. Je ne serai pas disponible et tu le sais. La dernière fois ..._

Il regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune femme avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, hésitant quand à formuler sa pensée.

- _La dernière fois,_ continua-t-il, _c'était juste. Vraiment juste. Tu as de la chance que ton toutou soit aussi docile. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras pas compter sur lui ou moi. Il faut que tu en parles, Az. C'est dangereux ce que tu fait !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Agacée, Azraël se leva précipitamment avec la ferme intention de s'en aller mais le loup-garou ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Attrapant fermement les poignets de la blonde, Andrew la plaqua contre sa chaise, ignorant l'air outré de la jeune femme et le grognement sourd de son loup.

\- _Tu ne fuiras pas_ , beugla le blond, _pas cette fois._

- _Lâche-moi_ , ordonna-t-elle, _ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un maléfice._

Le blond la dévisagea pendant quelques instants, stupéfait par le culot dont elle faisait preuve, avant de brusquement éclater de rire sous l'air surpris et mécontent de la jeune femme.

\- _Lâche-moi, ou je lance un maléfice_ , imita narquoisement le blond.

Refoulant son envie de le frapper, Azraël leva un sourcil.

\- _Qu'y a t-il de drôle ?_ Questionna t-elle à contrecœur.

Le blond sourit, amusé.

\- _Azraël, tu es à bout de force_ , expliqua t-il doucement. _Que ce soit physiquement_ – il désigna sa position et ses poignets enserrés -, _mentalement ou magiquement. Actuellement, tu es aussi puissante qu'un nouveau né. Seul le fait que je puisse de prêter ma magie protège encore les élèves et te protège toi._

Relâchant sa prise, il recula de quelques pas, secouant la tête face à l'imprudence dont elle faisait preuve. Il finit par s'asseoir lui aussi, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, son menton reposant sur ses mains croisés.

Un silence confortable s'installa, les plongeant tous deux dans leurs pensées. Un dizaine de minutes plus tard, le loup-garou bougea légèrement, fixant de nouveau la jeune femme.

\- _Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Az ' ?_ Interrogea soudainement Andrew, soucieux.

Azraël lui répondit dans un sourire las, semblant brutalement peinée. La blonde se pinça l'arrête du nez, soupirant face à la situation. Elle commençait petit à petit à perdre le contrôle des événements et cela ne lui plaisait pas. D'abord sa magie se faisait capricieuse. En un sens, Andrew avait raison. Elle ne pouvait utiliser sa magie aussi souvent bien qu'elle soit grande. Mais bien que les élèves étaient bien protégés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle préférait largement savoir un d'entre eux était en danger ou si un petit malin quittait le domaine. Voilà à quoi elle dépensait sa magie. Un sort de magie noire, assez complexe, qu'elle avait trouvé il y avait plusieurs semaines. Sa signature magique se posait sur chaque élève, lui permettant si elle le voulait, de savoir où ils étaient et s'ils étaient en danger.

Puis il y avait Valentin. La blonde savait pertinemment que le brun l'aimait. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à agir maintenant.

Pour finir, il y avait Voldemort, la guerre, cette histoire de bond dans le passé ... Elle avait peur. Pour ses amis, sa famille et aussi pour les élèves dont elle était responsable. C'était sur cela que le blond la questionnait.

Sentant son trouble, Andrew la prit dans ses bras, délicatement, avant de poser son menton sur sa tête. Elle soupira de bien-être et se laissa aller dans les bras du blond. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos. Après quelques minutes, elle recula légèrement, permettant au blond de coller son front contre le sien avant de fixer d'un air absent les yeux bleus.

\- _Ce que je vais faire ?,_ répéta finalement la blonde, pensive.Je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux Drew.

\- _Quoi donc ?,_ Questionna le blond.

Azraël sourit, indulgente, et d'un geste aérien de la main, caressa la joue du blond.

\- _Je vais jouer, Drew. En espérant ne pas perdre. Voldemort ne sait pas à qui il à affaire._

Andrew darda la blonde de son regard impassible, se répétant les paroles de la blonde.

\- _Et si tu perds ?_ , demanda-t-il finalement , ses yeux vrillant ceux de la blonde .

Azraël esquissa un sourire moqueur mais ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement .

\- _Si je perds ?_ Répéta -t-elle en faisant la moue, _alors tu viendras me sauver. N'est ce pas ?_

Andrew haussa un sourcil face au culot de la jeune femme. Secouant la tête, il sourit finalement, dévoilant des dents proéminentes et les yeux de la jeune femme se fixèrent immédiatement sur les crocs.

\- _Je viendrais te sauver où que tu sois, ma chère. Un loup-garou ne laisse pas sa meute en danger. Ils devront me passer sur le corps s'ils veulent te tuer,_ se moqua t-il. _Hey, en parlant de danger, tu penses que Ted va m'envoyer dormir sur le canapé pour mon attitude d'aujourd'hui ?_

Souriant, Azraël eut un bref rire. Fermant les yeux, elle pensa vaguement que son meilleur ami et Teddy savaient vraiment bien comment l'a faire rire. Elle secoua la tête. Andrew allait définitivement se faire rabrouer par son fiancé et Azraël allait s'assurer que Teddy lui donne au moins un oreiller. Après tout, le sol de la salle commune n'était pas très confortable.

* * *

Le regard gris semblait vouloir l'exterminer et c'est avec peur que le Survivant recula.

Au début, son idée lui avait paru génial. Puisque que Malfoy ne voulait pas lui donner des détails sur le futur – et Harry était intimement convaincue que le blond en savait plus que lui – il avait pensé qu'interroger un des enfants Malfoy semblait être une très bonne solution. Il avait rôdé pendant plus de deux heures dans le château, à la recherche d'un ou d'une mini-Malfoy.

Sans résultat.

Il s'était dont dit que si les enfants Malfoy ne se montrait pas, il viendrait à eux. Déterminé comme jamais, il s'était rendu près de la salle commune de Serpentard, hésitant quand à demander à un élève de première année qui passait par là de le laisser entrer. Il avait fait les cent pas devant le mur humide menant à leur Salle Commune jusqu'à que l'entrée ne s'ouvre, laissant passer Ézechiel Malfoy.

Harry s'était soudainement tendu face aux yeux acier et à toute la colère qu'il contenait.

Et maintenant, il était là. Fixant avec appréhension l'immense jeune homme devant lui.

Harry déglutit, pensant que si il rebroussait chemin immédiatement, ce n'était pas si grave, vu la carrure du Mini-Malefoy. Il vit Ézechiel lever un sourcil – manière typiquement Malfoyenne se dit machinalement Harry – avant qu'il ne penche imperceptiblement la tête sur le coté, toute colère disparue.

\- _Puis-je t'aider, Harry ?_ Demanda-t-il poliment.

Harry tiqua face à l'utilisation de son prénom mais ne releva pas. Il pesa mentalement le pour et le contre, ne sachant si Ézechiel serait le plus facile à convaincre, avant d' hausser les épaules.

- _Oui , c'est à dire que ... euh, et bien je … peut-être que ...,_ bafouilla t-il.

Harry se retint de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Il avait suffi qu'il croise le regard de ce type pour que toute sa détermination s'envole. Il pensa distraitement que bien qu'il soit plus grand que le Malfoy original, Ézechiel avait hériter de cette prestance qui mettait Harry mal-à-l'aise. Le Survivant vit le jeune homme hausser un sourcil et pendant un instant, il cru voir ses lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire moqueur mais le jeune homme reprit son visage impassible.

\- Quelle éloquence, Potter, railla le blond.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Peut importe la génération, Malfoy -ou sa progéniture – savait l'agacer.

- _Bon, je n'ai de temps à perdre, Harry,_ s'impatienta Ézechiel, _alors si tu voulais bien me dire la raison de cette petite visite, je t'en saurais gré._

Harry se gratta la nuque, hésitant. Ce n'était pas que Malfoy l'impressionnait – bon, si, Ézechiel Malefoy était impressionnant – mais sa question lui paressait soudainement ridicule. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la chance de tout raconter à son Père pour ensuite se faire charrier dès le lendemain. Ézechiel sembla voir son hésitation car il soupira bruyamment avant de l'attraper brutalement et de le pousser dans une salle de classe vide. Harry se mordit la langue. Insulter le jeune homme ne servirait à rien.

\- _En fait, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose ... Donc, si tu ...euh ... Pouvait m'aider,_ dit-il rapidement.

Le blond plissa les yeux avant croiser ses bras sur son torse.

\- _Je me doutais que tu voudrais mon aide,_ dit le blond d'une voix traînante, et Harry se demanda si le Serpentard ne se moquait pas de lui. _Alors, que veux-tu savoir ?_

\- _J'ai remarqué que mes enfants et ceux de Malfoy … sont assez … proches_ , marmonna le brun. _Est-ce que nos femmes sont proches ...ou quelque chose du genre ?_

Ézechiel le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- _Vos femmes,_ répéta t-il d'une voix atone.

Les yeux gris le vrillèrent soudainement et Harry se fit la remarque, que finalement, le Père et le fils étaient n'étaient pas aussi différent qu'il l'imaginait. Ils étaient tout deux lent à la détente.

\- _Oui, nos femmes,_ fit Harry, soudainement perplexe.

Le regard du blond était tellement intense qu' Harry se sentit obligé de détourner les yeux.

\- _Et qui te dit que vous avez des femmes ?_ questionna t-il nonchalamment .

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent de plus belle. Comment ça, s'ils avaient des femmes ? Pour avoir des enfants, il fallait bien avoir un vagin. Et à sa connaissance, seuls les femmes avaient cet organe. Il plissa des yeux en regardant du coin de l'œil le blond. Était-ce une stupide blague ? Harry commençait à être légèrement perdu.

\- _Et bien, il faut une femme pour avoir des enfants_ , commença prudemment Harry. _Je ne pense pas que les hommes ont un vagin. Est –ce le cas dans le futur ?_

Le Serpentard haussa de nouveau un sourcil avant de secouer la tête, comme si Harry avait dit une chose particulièrement bête.

\- _Non_ , pouffa Ézechiel. _Nous venons, certes, du futur mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus._

Il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches avant de pencher la tête, examinant minutieusement les expressions de son Papa. Harry se sentit un peu honteux mais balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

\- _Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question,_ répondit -il.

- _Et tu n'a pas répondu à la mienne_ , rétorqua le blond tout en souriant, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

\- _Et bien pose la clairement_ , lâcha t-il, commençant à être irrité par ce petit jeu.

\- _Qui te dit que tu es marié à une femme ?,_ corrigea Ézechiel.

- _Je suis marié à un homme ?_ Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils .

\- _Tu voudrais être marié à un homme ?_ Fit le blond tout en haussant innocemment les sourcils.

\- _Est-ce le cas ?_

N' y tenant plus, Ézechiel éclata de rire. Il devait avouer que faire tourner son Papa en bourrique était hautement divertissant. Il secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Papa qui semblait hésiter entre hurler et le frapper. Se reprenant, il enleva une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule avant réprimer son sourire.

\- _Pardonne moi_ , dit-il, pas le moins du monde désolé. _Veux-tu la vérité ?_

\- _Oui, si cela ne te dérangerait pas,_ grinça Harry.

\- _Et bien, oui. Tu est marié à un homme,_ déclara t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la mine déconfite de son Papa avant de tourner les talons. Arrivé dans le couloir, il se retourna néanmoins et interpella Harry.

\- _Ne soit pas si triste, tu es gay, Harry, accepte le_ , lâcha t-il. _Au fait, ne rate pas le dîner de ce soir._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Questionna Harry, sortant brièvement de son mutisme.

Ézechiel lui sourit mystérieusement avant d'aboyer.

\- _J'ai entendu dire que Sirius Black était au château._

Et il disparut de sa vue.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- _Stupide blondasse_ , marmonna t-il

Était-il vraiment gay ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

Il fronça -pour la énième fois – les sourcils avant de finalement percuter.

\- _Sirius est à Poudlard ?_ , s'étrangla t-il, surpris. 

* * *

Teddy se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il jeta un regard exaspéré aux élèves qui le regardaient d'un œil torve et s'empressèrent de chuchoter sur son passage. Secouant la tête, il grimaça en avisant l'expression déterminé de son petit frère. Il soupira.

- _Scott, nous y allons. Ce n'est pas discutable._

Le petit garçon haussa les sourcils puis s'accrocha avec force à la table des Gryffondors.

- _Non, contredit-il. Toi tu t'en vas, moi je reste. Daddy doit arriver._

Teddy serra férocement les dents. Inspire, expirer, garder son calme.

- _Peut-être, mais il est l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher Scotty._

- _Non! Ce n'est pas juste_ , bouda le brun. _Val, Lou et Hope ont le droit de rester eux !_

- _Ne m'appelle pas Lou !,_ hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la salle.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le cri indigné de son petit-frère.

- _Scotty,_ soupira Teddy, _ils sont grand eux. Toi tu es encore petit. Par Merlin, c'est moi qui doit venir te réveiller le matin, tu n'est pas capable de le faire tout seul._

- _C'est faux,_ mentit le petit Gryffondor. _C'est juste que comme j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, c'est difficile pour moi de me réveiller._

- _Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle tu dois dormir tôt_ , glissa Hope qui était assise en face de Scott.

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête avant de s'accrocher plus fermement à la table. Teddy maudit ses parents d'avoir fait un enfant aussi têtu. Il était prêt de vingt-heures , Scott devait impérativement se coucher sinon il allait encore passer une demi-heure à essayer de le réveiller. Certes Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que son père était là et qu'il apparaîtrait sûrement au dîner mais Scotty devait quand même suivre sa routine. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, cherchant précipitamment un sort qui ne serait pas trop nocif sur un enfant, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Teddy se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant Louis. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant se tourner vers son petit frère qui le scrutait, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Scott, sourit Louis, tu te rappelles ce que Papa t'a dit avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard ?_

Le Gryffondor plissa les yeux. Il pinça les lèvres, hésitant face à l'intervention de Louis mais finit néanmoins par acquiescer, suspicieux.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il a dit , Scotty ? ,_ interrogea le brun tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Teddy vit Scott se détendre et c'est avec stupeur qu'il le vit lâcher la table pour se réfugier dans les bras de son autre frère.

\- _Il a dit :_ " **Scotty, lorsque tu seras à Poudlard, tu ne pourras pas venir dormir avec nous la nuit, ou bien t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton Papa ou de Daddy lors du dîner. Mais si jamais tu as un problème, si tu veux de l'aide sur un devoir ou que quelqu'un t'embêtes, alors va voir tes frères ou ta sœur. Ils sauront quoi faire et surtout, écoute Teddy et Val** " , cita parfaitement le petit garçon tout en faisant la moue.

Teddy secoua la tête. Bien sûr que son Papa avait dis une chose pareil, cela ne l'étonnait même plus.

- _C'est exactement ça Scotty,_ constata Louis. _Si Teddy te dit que tu dois aller dormir, alors tu dois y aller. Tu sais qu'il a raison,_ affirma t-il.

Scott fit la moue, avant d'hocher la tête à contrecœur. Louis sourit.

\- _Donc, que vas-tu faire ?_ , questionna t-il.

\- _Je vais aller dormir,_ gémit Scott 

Le petit garçon marmonna dans sa barbe avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

\- _Dis , Lou ..._

\- _Ne m'appelle pas Lou_ , coupa Louis en levant les yeux au ciel

\- _... Tu viens dormir avec moi?_ Continua le brun tout en ignorant Louis.

Teddy ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

\- _Bien, maintenant que la situation est réglé,_ dit-il, _tu me suis Scott, tu vas dormir. Quand à toi Louis, fais comme tu veux._

Scott ouvrit la bouche mais la referma quand son Teddy plissa des yeux apparemment mécontent qu'il ai fait un caprice en plein milieu de la Grande Salle . Il se mordit la lèvre , méditant sur le sermon magistral - sûrement donné par Val - qu'il allait recevoir dès qu'il allait poser un pied dans son dortoir.

\- Daddy sera encore là demain, d'accord Scotty ?

Scott et Louis échangèrent un regard complice et ils prirent chacun leurs affaires sous le regard impatient du Préfet en Chef.

* * *

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas venue à Poudlard ! Ses pas claquèrent sur la pierre froide, résonnant dans le silence glacial. Une bourrasque de vent fouetta contre une des vitres du couloir et il fixa avec appréhension le temps capricieux. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur. Soupirant, il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou tout en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau pris dans sa chevelure de jais. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux portes ouvertes à quelques mètres de là d'où il pouvait entendre les bruit animés du dîner. La Grande Salle se trouvait là. Il s'arrêta, posant une des mains sur la pierre froide du mur à coté de lui . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, hésitant. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la situation. Les enfants du futurs ... etc. Il avait appris avec surprise qu'il avait des enfants. Trois merveilleux garçons et une brillante petite fille, avait préciser le Directeur avec des yeux pétillants. Lui et Remus avaient hurlé de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Il espérait que ses enfants ressemblaient à Moony. Il se demandait si Harry les avait déjà rencontré.

Il soupira en pensant à Harry. Il appréhendait aussi de revoir son filleul. La catastrophe avait choqué Harry et Sirius avait peur qu'Harry lui en veuille. Remus lui avait crié dessus pendant des jours après cela, hurlant qu'il avait foutu la trouille de sa vie à Harry et lui, qu'il devrait lui donner des nouvelles, qu' Harry devait être mort d'inquiétude ... Mais Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était sur qu' Harry lui en voulait. Il était sa seule famille et il s'était jeté comme un idiot dans la bataille. C'était ce que pensait Moony en tout cas.

Sirius renifla. C'était en partie à cause des réflexions de Snivellus qu'il avait participé à la bataille, ce jour là, il voulait juste faire ses preuves. Il avait provoqué sa folle de cousine et Bellatrix s'était réjouie de tuer encore une fois un membre de sa famille. Il avait eu une chance extraordinaire que Snivellus -grâce à une de ces potions – avait réussi à le ramener après le puissant sort de Magie Noire qu'avait lancé Bellatrix.

Dire qu'il était envie grâce à son ennemi ...

Il soupira, réajustant son bonnet avant d'avancer timidement vers la Grande Salle. La lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques instants, lui qui était habitué à Square Grimmaud, et il resta figé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout le monde le dévisageait. Il aurait tellement voulu que Moony soit là … Mais Remus était en mission pour Dumbledore et avait décidé de ne pas abandonner sa mission, malgré son envie irrépressible de rencontrer ses enfants.

Sa mâchoire se contracta en voyant un jeune homme ressemblant à Remus debout à quelques mètres devant lui, serrant dans ses bras un petit garçon, comme si il voulait le resteindre. Le petit garçon se débattit férocement dans ses bras et ce fut l'intervention d'un autre jeune homme qui lui permit de se retirer des bras du Remus Junior. Le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire, ignorant l'air choqué de Remus Junior et courut vers lui.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une tornade brune lui sautait dans les bras.

\- _Daddy_ , s'exclama t-il, _je savais que je te verrai ce soir!_

Il le relâcha légèrement, se tournant juste assez pour défier fièrement Remus Junior du regard.

\- _Tu vois, Ted, Daddy est là_ !, sourit -il fièrement.

Sirius cligna des yeux, perdu. Il baissa la tête, croisant le regard lumineux de la tornade brune avant de le repousser.

\- _Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_ Interrogea t-il.

Seuls les regards désolés des élèves lui répondirent et c'est avec quelques secondes de retard qu'il réalisa les paroles de la tornade.

\- _Tu as bien dit Daddy ?_ S'étrangla t-il.


	6. Récapitulatif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Suite à une demande, je vous pose ici un récapitulatif des personnages, couples etc ! J'ai mis les personnages que j'ai jugé important, mais il se peut que j'utilise le point de vue d'un personnage ne se trouvant pas dans cette liste, mais si j'utilise le POV d'un OC ( Original Character), je vous le signalerais.
> 
> Bonne journée à vous !

**Harry Potter & Draco Malefoy**

Ézechiel et Azraël Potter-Malfoy,Serpentard,7e année, 17 ans 

Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, Serpentard, 5e année, 15 ans 

Albus et James Potter-Malfoy, Gryffondor, 3e année, 13 ans 

Lily Potter-Malfoy, Gryffondor, 1 ère année, 11 ans 

Dante Potter-Malefoy, 4 ans 

**Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley**

Rose Granger-Weasley, 18 ans

Hugo Granger-Weasley, Gryffondor, 5ième année, 15 ans

**Blaise Zabini & Daphné Greengass**

Isabella Zabini, Serpentard, 7e, 17 ans 

Carter Zabini, Serpentard, 5e année, 15 ans 

Johann Zabini, Gryffondor, 1 ère année, 11 ans 

**Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas**

Rachel Finnigan-Thomas, Gryffondor, 3e année, 13 ans 

Liam Finnigan-Thomas, Gryffondor, 2e année, 12 ans 

**Neville Londubat & Hannah Abbot**

Alice Longdubat, Poufsouffle, 6e année, 16 ans 

Franck Longdubat, Poufsouflle, 4e nannée, 14 ans 

Nicolas Longdubat, Gryffondor, 3e année, 13 ans 

**Theodore Nott & Astoria Greengrass**

Raphaël et Gabrielle Nott, Serpentard, 3e année, 13 ans 

Calypso Nott, 8 ans 

**Remus Lupin & Sirius Black **

Teddy et Valentin Lupin-Black, Gryffondor, 7e année, 17 ans et Serpentard, 7e année, 17 ans

Louis Lupin-Black, Serpentard, 5e année, 15 ans

Hope Lupin-Black, Serdaigle, 3e année, 13 ans 

Scott Lupin-Black, Gryffondor, 1ère année

**Cormac McLaggen & Romilda Vane **

Penny McLaggen

**Famille WEASLEY**

**Bill Weasley & Fleur Delacour**

Victoire Weasley, Serpentard, 7e année, 17 ans 

Dominique Weasley, Poufsouffle, 5e année, 15 ans 

Loas Weasley, Gryffondor, 4e année, 14 ans 

**Charlie Weasley & Katherine Lupesco**

Elena Weasley, Poufsouffle, 1ère année, 11 ans 

**Percy Weasley & Pénéloppe Deauclaire**

Molly Weasley, Gryffondor, 6e année, 16 ans 

Lucy Weasley, Serdaigle, 2e année 

**Georges Weasley & Angelina Johnson**

Fred Weasley, Gryffondor, 6e année, 16 ans 

Roxanne Weasley, Gryffondor, 2e année, 12 ans 

Serena Weasley, 5 ans 

**Pansy & Ginny Parkinson-Weasley **

Renee Parkinson-Weasley, 6ème année, Serpentard, 16 ans

Dan ( Danielle ) Parkinson-Weasley, Gryffondor, 4e année, 14 ans 

Jeremy Parkinson-Weasley, 7 ans


	7. Chapitre 6 : Surprises 101

**Il ne faut pas s'offenser que les autres nous cachent la vérité, puisque nous nous la cachons si souvent à nous-mêmes.**

**François de La Rochefoucauld**

**_Flashback :_ **

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé mettait Hermione mal-à-l'aise. Sa théorie sur Harry et Malfoy était certes étrange, mais plausible. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle avait arrêté de parler et seul les ongles manucurées d'Azraël frappant le bureau de Dumbledore à rythme régulier semblaient empêcher Draco Malfoy de devenir fou, le gardant dans la réalité.

Hermione observait avec une certaine perplexité la mâchoire de Malfoy se contracter en rythme avec les ongles de sa fille. Il n'avait pas desserrer les dents depuis le début de sa théorie farfelue et regardait droit devant lui, ses paupières tressautant parfois. Ses yeux orages lançaient des éclairs et elle voyait sans aucune difficulté ses poings qui luttaient pour ne pas frapper violemment le bureau.

Draco Malfoy était furieux.

Elle observa à la dérobée Teddy Lupin-Black qui arrivait, avec succès, à ne pas montrer ses émotions et elle fut surprise de recevoir un petit clin d' œil de la part du loup-garou. Rougissant légèrement, elle scruta Azraël, dont le visage impassible était concentré sur celui de son père. Soupirant silencieusement, elle noua nerveusement ses doigts, prête à entendre sa théorie acceptée et elle envisageait déjà la meilleure façon de l'annoncer à Harry et Ron. Elle entendait déjà les cris de rage d' Harry et ceux , emplis d'incrédulité et d'humour de Ron. Cela allait être très déplaisant pour elle. Elle allait avoir à faire avec cette histoire très complexe. Son cerveau surpuissant était déjà entrain de concocter un plan pour changer ce futur improbable, tandis qu'une autre partie dressait mentalement une liste de livre parlant de voyage dans le temps et de comment changer le futur. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un Draco Malfoy dont la voix trahissait sa colère grandissante .

\- _Azraël , est ce que tout ce que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a dit est vrai ?_

Le ton était polie, mais Hermione distinguait une certaine raideur dans ses mots alors qu'il espérait ardemment que toute cette histoire soit fausse.

Azraël pinça ses lèvres et, hésitante, acquiesça lentement. Malfoy ferma les yeux, respirant bruyamment et ses doigts s'accrochèrent avec force aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il prit de longues inspirations, essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Cela dura assez longtemps et Hermione craint qu'il ne se remette pas du choc avant un bon bout de temps mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il rouvrit les yeux, calme et maître de lui-même, bien que ses phalanges avaient blanchis sous la pression.

\- _Y-a t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? À part le fait que je sois marier à ..._ \- son ton se fit méprisant , crachant avec haine le nom – **_Potter_** _et que j'ai 7 enfants avec lui ?_

Il fusilla Hermione du regard, comme si elle était responsable de sa vie sexuelle avec le héros national, avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton clairement ironique, qui fit grincer les dents d' Hermione .

\- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres forme t-il un couple heureux avec Dumbledore ? Non , laissez moi deviner ... Granger est mannequin ? La belette tué ? Ce qui serait en passant , une nouvelle réconfortante. Pitié, dites moi que Weasel est mort, une mort affreuse si possible !_

Hermione grimaça, tentant de se contenir pour ne pas l'insulter. Elle devait garder en tête que la fouine avait besoin de temps par rapport à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa grimace s'agrandit en voyant Azraël pincer les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Elle fusilla la blonde du regard. Elle ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Azraël leva les yeux au ciel, déjà lassée par l'attitude ennuyeuse et sévère de sa tante. Elle pencha légèrement la tête, décidant qu'il est temps pour elle d'intervenir.

\- _Je sais que cela doit être très abrupte et incompréhensible pour toi, Père,_ commença t-elle , _mais je te prierai de garder ton calme ._

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air embêté, ne sachant pas comment développer toute cette histoire .

\- _Tante Hermione a raison_ , reprit-la blonde, _tu es, en effet, en couple avec Harry Potter. Et si tu veux bien me laisser quelques minutes pour que je t'explique tout ça ..._

Draco haussa un sourcil, hésitant entre lui hurler dessus pour avoir mis des images atroces dans son pauvre cerveau innocent ou d'écouter -bon gré , mal gré – comment , pour l'amour de dieu, il s'est retrouvé marié à un Potter. Avec réticence, il hocha lentement la tête, priant Salazar pour ne pas avoir trop de détails niais .

- _Eh bien , tout a commencé lors de votre sixième année à Poudlard . Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire , juste ce que vous avez bien voulus nous dire , mais je vais faire de mon mieux . Papa ... Et bien , Papa était bouleversé d'après ce qu'il m'a dit . La mort de cet étudiant de Poufsouffle l'a hanté pendant les vacances avant votre sixième année . Cela , en plus des problèmes chez sa famille moldue …_

\- Des problèmes ? Interrompit Draco tout en fronçant les sourcils. _Je croyais que Saint-Potter vivait dans un château avec ses stupides moldus ..._

\- _Ne parle de pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Malfoy_ , coupa sèchement Hermione. _Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qu'a vécu Harry ! Tu es le seul ici à avoir un putain de château et des domestiques !_

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent de plus belle. Potter, maltraité ? Ridicule ! Il était le sauveur de monde sorcier , comment de simples moldus pouvaient-ils lui causer des problèmes ? L'incompréhension dut se lire sur son visage car sa fille soupira avant de lui lancer un petit sourire triste .

\- _Je crois que je dois d'abord lui parler de l'enfance de Papa , tante Hermione ,_ souffla Azraël. _Sans ça, il lui sera impossible de comprendre toute l'histoire._

Les lèvres d'Hermione se tordirent en une grimace plus qu'explicite. Laisser ce salopard de Malfoy connaître les secrets de son meilleur ami ? Hors de question. Connaissant le vert et argent, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'en servirait pour rabaisser Harry et si il y a une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était voir les yeux émeraudes d'Harry se remplirent à nouveaux de larmes. L'enterrement de Cédric, l'affaire avec Sirius, les souvenirs de Rogue sur James, la prophétie ... Tout ça suffisait entièrement. Harry n'avait pas besoin, en plus, de Malfoy. Elle savait très bien que Harry, depuis la répartition, semblait particulièrement attiré par les enfants Malfoy. Qui ne le serait pas ? Ils avaient tous ce petit air mystérieux et sombre qui attirait les autres. Ses dents attrapèrent l'intérieur dans sa joue, mâchouillant plus ou moins violemment le bout de chair selon les différentes idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Les doigts de Teddy tapotaient, comme Azraël quelques minutes auparavant, l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Azraël scrutait le visage expressif d' Hermione, attendant une réponse. La brune secoua doucement la tête, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de prendre des décisions, étant la tête pensante de sa maison et préfète, cela aurait du être une formalité pourtant mais elle restait dubitative. Elle n'avait absolument aucune confiance en Malfoy. Les années de haine commune, les coups bas que lui et Harry s'étaient échangés lui restait en mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Harry de cette façon, pas avec une menace comme Malfoy en jeu. Elle mordit brusquement sa lèvre inférieur avant de secouer la tête en direction de la blonde.

Azraël soupira doucement mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- _Non, c'est à Harry de le faire_ , dit -elle, _pas à moi ni à toi. Harry ne mérite pas qu'on divulgue ses secrets comme ça_.

La lueur contrite qu'elle vit dans le regard de la blonde la mit mal-à-l'aise. Elle gigota pendant plusieurs secondes sur son siège, fuyant le regard perçant de la belle blonde. Sa main droite vint jouer négligemment avec le bout de sa cravate alors qu'elle se raclait la gorge.

Draco tiqua. Sa curiosité avait été piqué au vif. Il aurait pu faire un serment inviolable à cet instant Il sentait que la Gryffondor avait peur pour Potter et il en était un peu inquiet. Il avait toujours cru que Potter vivait dans un château avec ses moldus pour le servir. Il était le sauveur du monde sorcier, il aurait du, au moins, avoir des domestiques. Draco marmonna plusieurs mots intelligibles avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Ses yeux vrillèrent ceux de la brune et, c'est avec une curiosité mal refréné qu'il parla

\- _Je suis un Serpentard, Granger. Nous sommes peut-être des lâches mais nous n'avons qu'une seule parole. Je ne parlerai pas et je peux t'assurer que tout ce qui va se dire dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce._

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Azraël. La blonde hocha la tête même si elle trouvait le comportement de son père un peu étrange. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à nouveau puis, s'agitant sur son fauteuil. Elle secoua la tête de nouveau. Même avec la promesse du blond, elle ne dirait rien.

Draco regarda d'un œil torve la brune se lever et faire le tour de la pièce mais ne parla pas pour autant. Dans sa tête, des tas de scénarios glauques apparaissaient, imaginant ce que pouvaient être les "problèmes" de Potter. Il commença à replonger dans ces pensées, quand la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se planta soudainement devant lui. Il leva la tête, haussant un sourcil. Hermione semblait déterminée .

\- Si tu veux savoir Malfoy, tu n'as qu'a devenir ami avec Harry. Ou au moins, arrêter de l'insulter et de le maltraiter! Et ma décision est prise, affirma Hermione en lançant un regard vers la jeune femme. C'est à Harry de décider et pas à moi.

Hermione se précipita en direction des portes, laissant ses interlocuteurs dans un silence contrit. Teddy avisa l'autre Préfète et son oncle, avant de décider qu'Az l'avait bien chercher. Draco quand à lui, semblait outré. Il grimaça avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter la pièce. Azraël se tourna vers Teddy, l'air exaspéré avant de demander à ce qu'il aille chercher les autres préfets. Teddy soupira, se leva et pensant à Andrew qui aurait sûrement éclater de rire face à la situation et se demanda pourquoi s'était toujours à lui que revenait le rôle de coursier. Après tout, ce n'était pas Valentin qui faisait des allées et retours dans tout Poudlard. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à la rechercher des autres préfets.

* * *

Le sifflement aiguë emplissait la pièce, déjà sombre, d'une atmosphère lugubre. Les lourds rideaux de velours d'un vert sombre bougeaient au gré du vent, les fenêtres ouvertes laissant entrer un vent glacial dans la pièce, faisant frissonner les quelques personnes à l'intérieur. Le vent hurlait à l'extérieur, trahissant une tempête imminente sur la cote est de l' Angleterre et pourtant, le ciel rayonnait, laissant passer quelques filets de lumière qui, sans le vouloir, éclairaient d'une lumière blafarde l'occupant le plus important de la pièce. Une porte quelconque dans le Manoir Lestrange claqua dans un grand fracas et les serviteurs effrayés sursautèrent légèrement, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient rompre le silence pesant qui plainait dans la pièce. Le sifflement reprit, plus fort cette fois ci et, serpentant entre les différentes personnes, elle s'amusait à faire peur aux autres. Rampant silencieusement entre un couple, Nagini s'apprêtait à mordre la cheville de l'homme, juste pour jouer. Alors que ses dents se rapprochaient du morceau de chair tremblant, un autre sifflement rageur se fit entendre, la stoppant net. Elle tourna la tête, déçue, et tout en fixant les yeux rouge sang de son maître, elle siffla son mécontentement. 

L'homme au visage pâle plissa les yeux et d'un autre sifflement fit venir son serpent jusqu'à lui, lui promettant une proie plus appétissante que la cheville de Rodolphus Lestrange. Maître incontesté des Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort était préoccupé. Il fit quelques pas au centre de la pièce, réfléchissant intensément tout en caressant Nagini qui sifflait de bonheur. Les yeux des Mangemorts, emplis d'un mélange de crainte, de répulsion et d'admiration suivaient attentivement ses déplacement, sursautant à chaque mouvement brusque ou tournoiement de robe.

Voldemort s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers un homme agenouillé près de lui. Il s'approcha de l'homme, un rictus plaqué sur ses lèvres blêmes avant de lui ordonner de se relever pour qu'il puisse répéter l'information. L'homme, d'un pas souple s'exécuta.

\- _Comme je vous l'ai dit Maître, j'ai enfin trouvé la raison pour laquelle Poudlard n'était plus accessible_ , sourit l'homme .

Les yeux carmins brillèrent soudainement d'intérêt. Voldemort esquissa un sourire cruel, se tournant vers ses fidèles serviteurs. La fête pouvait commencer.

* * *

\- _Harry ?_

Le jeune homme jura, sursautant brusquement. Sa main gauche renversa la bouteille d'encre posé sur la table tandis que la droite appliquait à son devoir de métamorphose une sorte de dessin d'art abstrait. Il soupira fortement, essayant de limiter les dégâts mais il dû se résoudre à regarder le liquide noirâtre s'étaler sur la table et c'est avec exaspération qu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir refaire son devoir et ce, pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Il secoua la tête, désespéré avant de tourner la tête vers la voix familière qui l'avait interpellé, prêt à insulter la personne qui avait gâché son précieux devoir. La colère dans ses yeux s'éteignit lorsqu'il reconnue la chevelure brune et désordonnée de sa meilleur amie. Les yeux marrons d'Hermione s'attardèrent sur le parchemin taché et une moue d'excuse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'elle lançait un sortilège d'attraction sur le parchemin.

\- " **_L'Animagus_** ", lu Hermione tout en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle lisait les quelques lignes non touchées par l'encre. _Harry, tu t'es encore trompé de formule ! Lors de la troisième étape, tu dois dire l'incantation_ " ** _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_** ", corrigea Hermione, _et non pas_ " **_Amano Animata Animagi Ameta_** ". _Après tout ce temps, tu trouves encore le moyen de ne pas retenir la formule_ , réprimanda t-elle sévèrement mais avec des yeux emplis de malice.

- _Ce n'est pas ma faute_ , protesta le brun, _cette formule possède trop de voyelle ! Je ne la retiendrai jamais_ , geignit le brun, frustré, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. _Comment Mcgonagall veut-elle que je retienne cela ? Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent Hermione_ , grommela t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de rire. Elle ébouriffa la tignasse en pagaille de son meilleur ami avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Sa main droite attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe et lança un simple Récurvite. Elle regarda avec satisfaction la table perdre ses taches noires et lorsque tout fut de nouveau propre, elle se tourna vers Harry, le visage grave.

\- _Harry, as tu fait quelque chose de mal ces derniers jours ?_ , interrogea t-elle, inquiète.

\- _Quelque chose de mal_ , répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. _Non, je n'ai rien fait Hermione,_ assura t-il à la brune et il vit le visage d'Hermione se détendre considérablement. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Harry .... Eh bien, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape m'ont envoyé te chercher,_ déclara la brune. _Je revenais de la bibliothèque_ , raconta t-elle, l _orsque le professeur Snape, qui venait vers moi, m'a hurlé dessus. Il criait que je devais venir te chercher et que tu devais aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, où le professeur Dumbledore ..._

Harry ne laissa pas sa meilleure amie finir et sauta sur ses pieds. Il poussa Hermione et, d'un mouvement vif, se saisit de sa cape et de sa baguette posé sur le dos de la chaise de son ami. Il dégringola rapidement les marches menant à l'entrée de la salle commune et cria le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations des élèves de qu'il croisait. Il se précipita dans les couloirs, persuadé que si Dumbledore voulait le voir à l'infirmerie, quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé. Il bouscula plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle qui s'amusait à quelques mètres devant l'infirmerie et ouvra dans un grand fracas les portes de l'infirmerie.

À peine était il arrivé qu'il remarqua plusieurs choses. 

Premièrement, le regard assassin de Mme Pomfresh qui semblait vouloir l'anéantir pour avoir fait un tel vacarme. Ensuite, il vit Snape, les professeurs Mcgonagall et Dumbledore rassemblés autour d'un lit placé au fond de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il vit ensuite fit monter une vive inquiétude en lui. Agglutinés autour du lit, ses enfants et ceux de Malfoy avaient la même expression inquiète. Il fit quelques pas en avant, priant Merlin pour que rien ne soit arrivé à ses enfants mais avant même qu'il n'arrive au centre de la pièce, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, sur Malfoy cette fois-ci. 

Le blond lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de voir comme Harry quelques secondes plus tôt tout ce petit monde rassemblé autour de la même personne. Son visage déjà inquiet, s'affaissa et Harry cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant systématiquement. Ézéchiel tourna à ce moment la tête et croisa les yeux inquiets de son Père, il hocha la tête, défait et Harry sut que quelque chose de vraiment grave était arrivé. Malfoy tremblait littéralement derrière lui, ses mains pâles se refermèrent sur elles-mêmes et d'une voix qu' Harry qualifia de brisée, il murmura un nom. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il se retourna prestement vers le lit occupé. Malfoy, qui semblait avoir repris un peu ses esprits se précipita vers le lit, écartant violemment Dumbledore. Harry le suivit et lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, le spectacle qu'il vit lui donna envie de détourner le regard.

Allongée sur le lit, la silhouette pâle et maladive d'Azraël Malfoy était recouverte d'un drap blanc. Son visage d'habitude si froid, avait perdu de sa prestance, ses joues étaient creuses, son teint blafard, ses lèvres avaient virés au blanc. Harry remarqua des traces de sang séché sur le front de la jeune femme et il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait voir le reste du corps mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas mieux en bas. Malfoy laissa échapper un sanglot et, bravant l'interdiction de Mme Pomfresh de toucher sa fille, il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, ses doigts caressant avec tendresse les joues blêmes, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Ézéchiel se rapprocha de son père doucement et le prit dans ses bras. 

Malfoy s'y jeta avec force et Harry put entendre Malefoy pleurer et murmurer des choses à son fils . Il se sentit soudainement mal-à-l'aise et recula un peu , trouvant qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, une main s'accrocha à sa robe. Il baissa les yeux et trouva Lily, sa petite fille, les larmes aux yeux. Il se baissa un peu et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage triste de sa fille. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa fille dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de sa fille ne s'arrêtent. Il vit Malfoy se relever et resserra son emprise sur sa fille. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à ses autres enfants avant de se tourner vers les adultes, qui étaient restés silencieux.

\- _Ma fille_ , murmura le blond. _Qu'est t-il arrivé à ma fille ?_ , interrogea t-il froidement.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise tandis que Snape pinça les lèvres.

\- _Votre fille_ , intervint doucement Mme Pomfresh, _a abusé de sa magie_. _C'est Andrew Harper qui l'a amené ici_ , expliqua t-elle, _dans un état encore pire_. _Sa magie a été drainé, ce qui est un phénomène très dangereux_ , ajouta t-elle tout en se maudissant car le blond avait pâli. _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy, elle devait être rétabli d'ici quelques semaines grâce à des soins adéquats_ , sourit -elle.

\- _Des soins adéquats_ , répéta Malfoy d'une voix blanche, _quels soins adéquats ?_

- _Ce que veux dire Mme Pomfresh_ , dit Snape d'une voix impassible, _c'est qu' Azraël a besoin d'un don de magie ._

\- _Un don magique ?_ , réagit Ézéchiel tout en se crispant , _mes frères et mes sœurs ne sont pas compatibles avec sa magie et si , par hasard, je le serais, je ne suis pas encore majeur. Seuls mes parents peuvent le faire_ , grogna t-il , frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sa jumelle, il savait que malgré l'urgence de la situation, son père ne le laisserait pas donner sa magie.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec le jeune homme. Harry, perdu, demanda alors ce qu'était un don magique.

\- _Un don magique, Mr Potter , fonctionne à peu près comme ce que vous les moldus, appelez une transfusion sanguine_ , expliqua Mme Pomfresh. _C'est exactement la même chose, le principe est le même, mais au lieu de transférer le sang d'une personne à une autre, on transfère la magie. Vous avez compris ?_

Harry acquiesça, relâchant enfin Lily qui se réfugia immédiatement dans les bras d'Ézéchiel. Il observa Malfoy, dont le visage était figé en une expression horrifié.

- _Malfoy_ , appela Harry , _est ce que ça va ?_

Malfoy posa les yeux sur lui et des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans ses yeux .

- _Draco_ , s'écria Snape, _qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as entendu Mme Pomfresh, quelques transfusions et elle serra remise sur pieds ! Cesse donc de pleurer._

Malfoy marmonna dans sa barbe et Snape lui demanda de répéter.

\- _Je ne peux pas le faire_ , pleura t-il, _je ... Elle me l'avait dit au début, elle ... Je ne suis pas ... Ça ne marchera pas_ , geignit-il.

Il s'appuya sur Snape, chancelant et Mme Pomfresh le transporta vers un autre bout de l'infirmerie avant de courir lui chercher une potion calmante sur ordre de Dumbledore.

\- _Si Père ne peut le faire , alors Papa le fera_ , intervint la voix douce de Narcissa.

Harry tourna la tête vers Narcissa. La jeune fille était assise sur une chaise, un Dante endormi sur les genoux. De part et d'autre d'elle, il y avait les jumeaux Albus et James, dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts sur la surprise. Albus observa sa sœur, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- _Narcissa_ , grogna James , _ne dis pas de bêtise ! Si Père ne peux pas le faire selon Az, pourquoi Papa le pourrait ?_

Harry surpris, afficha une mine incrédule.

\- _James, tu as bien dire Père_ , demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Narcissa se leva et confia Dante à Albus. Elle soupira et passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit les mains, jouant quelques instant avec, avant de se mettre à parler.

\- _Nous avons beaucoup de choses à t'avouer, Papa._


	8. Tremble

**Si vous** **ne pouvez** **les convaincre, semez le doute dans leur esprit.**

**Harry S. Truman**

\- _Lucius ..._

La voix suppliante de sa femme résonna dans la salle où ils se trouvaient. Les murs verts et argents brillaient doucement sous la lumière blafarde de l'éclairage magique du manoir. Le lit, d'un blanc immaculé, se situait en milieu de cet chambre d'enfant et juste devant lui, se trouvait une magnifique malle en bois vernis. Le marron luisait doucement et Lucius se remémorait la fois où il l'avait transmis à Draco, de la même façon que son père l'a lui avait transmise et ainsi de suite. Hésitant, il s'approcha de la malle de son fils et l'ouvrit avec un pincement au cœur. À l'intérieur, une multitude de jouets, de magazines de Quidditch, de balais miniature, de livres étaient éparpillés, comme si Draco venait juste de les laisser là. D'une main tremblante, il passa son doigt sur un album photo poussiéreux où il se rappelait avoir consigné énormément de photos de son fils lorsqu'il était petit. Il ouvrit l'album et eut un petit rire en voyant un Draco de quatre mois jetant brutalement son repas sur la tenue coûteuse de sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire face aux gazouillement ravis de leur fils. Il secoua la tête, inquiet, et Narcissa le supplia encore.

\- _Lucius,_ implora l'aristocrate, _laisse moi me rendre à Poudlard. Je t'en prie_ , pleura t-elle, laissant quelques larmes couler sur son visage pâle. _Cela fait déjà un mois que Draco ne nous écrit plus, c'est inhabituel Lucius. Et avec ce message de Severus ? Celui qu'on a reçu quelques jours après la rentrée ? Quelque chose cloche ! Laisse moi aller voir mon fils_ , répéta t-elle, sa voix partant de plus en plus dans les aiguës. _Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils_ , assura Narcissa, _laisse moi y aller Lucius ..._

\- _Il suffit Narcissa_ , coupa sèchement son mari. _Cesse donc tes jérémiades, cela ne me fera pas plier._

Le regard noir de sa femme le transperça et l'air sembla s'alourdir immédiatement. Il ignora les crépitements intempestifs qui sortaient des doigts de sa femme, tout comme il fit semblant de pas ressentir l'air chargé d'électricité qui semblait étrangement concentré autour de lui. Il se retourna les sourcils froncés et fit face à sa femme.

\- _Oserais-tu me désobéir_ ? Demanda t-il calmement, pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Un grognement sourd répondit à sa question. Narcissa, le port altier, le fixait sans trembler. Sa robe faite de dentelle d'un blanc cassé soulignait la pâleur de sa femme, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle le fusillaient du regard alors que les lèvres délicatement rosées étaient tordus dans une moue colérique. La longue chevelure blonde cascadait librement dans son dos, lui donnant une prestance encore plus grande. Lucius sourit en voyant sa femme, belle et farouche, lui faire face. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas changée. Lui qui la pensait si docile et malléable au début de leur mariage avait rapidement compris que derrière son air de femme soumise, sa femme était prête à lui désobéir, surtout si cela concernait Draco. Draco. Son fils. Il soupira.

\- _Narcissa, tu n'iras à Poudlard,_ ordonna Lucius d'un ton neutre.

\- _Empêche moi d'y aller Lucius_ , persifla la blonde. _Si tu m'empêche d'y aller, je passerai de force_ , prévint-elle, et _je n'hésiterai pas à te faire mal_.

Lucius sourit.

\- _Tu permets que je finisse, Cissa_ ? Demanda le blond.

Narcissa hocha sèchement la tête avant de croiser ses bras fins sur son torse.

\- _J'ai dit que tu n'irais pas à Poudlard_ , répéta Lucius. _Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard seule_ , corrigea t-il. _Si Dumbledore tiens mon fils_ , grogna t-il, _je tiens à le tuer personnellement._

Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés, prit quelque secondes avant de comprendre. Lorsqu'elle assimila enfin les paroles de son mari, elle planta ses yeux bleu dans ceux gris de Lucius qui souriait tendrement à sa femme.

\- _Allons chercher notre fils Cissa_ , murmura le blond.

Sa femme hocha doucement la tête et sa main vint s'accrocher à celle de son mari. 

* * *

\- _Ron ?_ S'enquit Hermione.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel, attendant la question qui sortirait des lèvres de la brune. Il se retourna, un sourire en coin gravé sur le visage et se retint de passer une main dans la chevelure désordonné d'Hermione.

\- _Ron_ , répéta la brune en fronçant les sourcils, _tu as bien fait ton devoir de potion ?_ _Celui que nous devons rendre demain_ , précisa t-elle avant de soupirer face aux yeux ronds qu'avaient fait Ron. _Je vois_ , lâcha Hermione en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ron grimaça, ce n'était pas sa faute ! À chaque fois que Snape donnait des devoirs, il oubliait systématiquement de les faire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant, il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir commencé ... Samedi dernier ? Ou bien était-ce le samedi d'il y a deux semaines ? Enfin, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la date exacte mais au moins, il avait pensé à le faire. C'était déjà ça. Il observa les yeux clos de la brune et pensa finalement que ce n'était pas un bonne chose à dire à Hermione. S'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche sans avoir une bonne excuse, Hermione le tuerait. Et justement, le regard furibond qu'il reçu le conforta dans son hypothèse.

\- _Ronald Billius Weasley_ , rugit Hermione, _il est hors de question – je dis bien hors de question – que je te prête mon devoir cette fois ci. Tu me fatigues Ronald ! Combien de fois devrais-je encore te dire de faire tes devoirs ? Combien,_ vociféra la brune, _combien ? J'en ai marre de toujours te dire quoi faire et quand le faire, je ne suis pas ta mère Ronald ! Alors pour cette fois , débrouille toi tout seul_ , hurla Hermione en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la salle commune.

Abasourdi, Ron ne put qu'assister à la scène surréaliste qu'Hermione venait de faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione lui hurlait dessus pour ses devoirs, cela était même une habitude. Mais pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment l'air à bout. Il se tourna vers Seamus, l'air absent.

\- _Seamus, tu sais ce qu'il lui prend à Hermione ?_ Interrogea le roux.

Les yeux bleus de Seamus le dévisagèrent, réprobateur, avant que l'irlandais ne hausse les épaules et ne replonge précipitamment dans le livre qu'il lisait. Ron ouvrit la bouche incrédule.

Tout le monde était contre lui ou quoi ?

Il scanna la salle commune du regard et eut un mouvement de surprise.

Où était encore passé Harry ? 

* * *

Harry était blême .

_Narcissa, ne dis pas de bêtise ! Si Père n'est pas compatible, pourquoi Papa le serait ?_

_Nous avons beaucoup de choses à t'avouer, Papa._

**_Papa. Père._** James avait appelé Malfoy Père. Et la fille de Malfoy l'avait appelée Papa. Papa. Père. Malfoy et lui. Lui et Malfoy. Harry ne comprenait pas ou plutôt ne comprenait plus. Comment ça Papa ? Comment ça Père ? Il n'avait que trois enfants : James, Albus et Lily. Seulement trois. Il n'en avait pas sept. Non, c'était impossible. Et puis, lui et Malfoy ? Inimaginable. Il pensait plus probable que Voldemort soit une ballerine en tutu que son couple avec Malfoy. **Un couple**. Harry grimaça. Il tituba pendant quelque secondes sous les yeux désolés de ces enfants et s'assit sur la chaise libre qu'avait laissé Narcissa.

 ** _En couple avec Malfoy_**.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa de sa gorge et il n'essaya même pas de le réprimer. Pendant de longues minutes, Harry rigola. Un véritable fou rire. Cette idée, cette folle idée le faisait rire. Il essuya finalement les larmes qui s'étaient agglutinées dans ses yeux, reprit son souffle tandis que son corps continuait d'être victime de petit spasmes. Il expira un grand coup, se jurant de ne plus jamais croire à ce genre de blague. Il secoua la tête, sûr de son raisonnement mais le sourire qui commençait à prendre place sur son visage s'évanouit en voyant le visage grave de Dumbledore.

Merde. Bordel de merde. Ce fut les seules pensées qui traversèrent la tête d'Harry pendant de longues secondes. Ces pensées s'aggravèrent lorsqu'il vit Malfoy revenir, semblant en meilleur forme, avec Mme Pomfresh. Le blond le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils. Son visage se durcit et Harry revit avec surprise cette sorte d'aura argentée qui entourait Malfoy lorsqu'il l'avait coincé dans un endroit sombre du château. Malfoy serra les dents et il se tourna glacialement vers ses enfants, les scrutant tout en plissant des yeux.

\- _Lequel d'entre vous_ , susurra Malfoy, _a informé Potter de sa condition ?_

Harry frissonna en entendant la voix polaire du blond. Il s'obligea à prendre un visage neutre et observa avec crainte les enfants se mettre à éviter le regarde de leur père. Tous, sauf Narcissa. La jeune blonde pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d' œil à Ézéchiel. Elle finit par lever une main timide, n'osant visiblement pas parler.

\- _Narcissa_ , maugréa le blond, le visage fermé.

Il l'observa pendant de longues secondes, laissant à Harry l'occasion de dévisager ses autres enfants présents. L'information qu'il venait de recevoir changeait totalement la donne et ce, sur tout. Il se rendait compte de la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre lui et les enfants dont il venait de connaître l'existence. Ézéchiel, dont la blondeur et la pâleur rappelait son père, possédait en effet un vague air d'Harry, bien trop minime pour l'apercevoir à première vue. Narcissa, qui ressemblait tant à sa grand-mère du même nom selon lui, possédait les mêmes yeux que lui. Certes, ils n'en avaient pas la couleur émeraude si caractéristique, mais les yeux en amandes dont Harry avait hérité de sa mère, Lily Potter, étaient bel et bien présent chez la blonde, ce qui ému Harry plus qu'il ne le pensait. Dante, était un reflet d'Harry bébé. Bien que cette période de sa vie était noyé dans un brouillard permanent, les précieuses reliques que Dumbledore avait consenti à lui donner, lui avait permis de voir pendant quelques instants le sourire de sa mère, les yeux rieurs de son père, la fougue de Sirius et bien sur, lui-même bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ces petits détails, ces choses si insignifiantes mais d'une importance capitale pour lui, lui avaient échappés.

Comment ne s'était il pas aperçu de tout cela ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment mais il n'essaya même pas de refouler cette crise de larme . Dégoulinant sur ses joues, les perles d'eau salées se frayèrent un chemin entre ses joues et il essuya machinalement ses larmes. Hoquetant, Harry secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas la tristesse déchirante qui l'avait possédé. Malfoy choisi ce moment pour se retourner. Le blond le jugea froidement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de laisser apparaître son mépris. Les yeux gris glissèrent sur son visage et ses larmes, il esquissa un sourire cruel.

\- _Potter_ , murmura Malefoy , _qui aurait cru que je verrais le Survivant pleurer ?_

La méchanceté qui suintait de ces mots refroidis Harry. Les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent tandis que le sourire méprisant d'en face s'élargissait. Le blond passa une main pâle dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner vers sa fille, délaissant rapidement le Survivant qui en fut vexé : Malefoy ne l'ignorais jamais. L'héritier croisa ses bras sur son torse et, toujours en colère fusilla Narcissa.

\- _C'est de ta faute Cissa_ , déclara Malefoy en plissant des yeux, _si Potter pleure comme un Poufsouffle_. _Il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier_ , ironisa t-il, _si Sirius Black te voyait ... Que dirait-il Potter ?_ Ajouta le blond en le regardant. _Enfin, le mal est fait. Cissa, tu vas tout expliquer à Potter_ , ordonna Draco, ses yeux balayant la salle des yeux . _Ézéchiel , trouve le clébard. Immédiatement_ , rajouta t-il en fixant intensément son fils.

Harry observa Ézéchiel et Draco échanger il ne savait quoi simplement par le regard et se demanda s'il serait capable d'atteindre ce genre de symbiose avec ses enfants. Et Draco, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

\- _Albus et James, vous allez ramener Dante dans ma chambre et vous allez m'y attendre_ , continua Draco sans faire attention à Harry ou aux autres professeurs présent qui fixaient la scène avec appréhension. Les jumeaux attrapèrent leur petit frère et après un dernier regard vers leur grandes sœurs, ils s'en allèrent en chuchotant. _Quand à toi Lily_ , finit le blond avec un sourire sincère, _tu vas venir avec moi. On va faire un tour aux cuisines pour rapporter à manger à tes frères puis on reviendra voir ta sœur, d'accord ?_

Sa fille hocha sérieusement la tête, prête à suivre son père. Lorsque Malfoy eut finit de donner ses instructions, il observa Narcissa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la jeune fille regardait sa sœur, les lèvres pincées et le regard triste. Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- _Ça ira_ , souffla Draco à sa fille, _nous trouverons un moyen de guérir ta sœur. Elle ira bien, c'est une battante ta sœur, Narcissa_. Il essaya de sourire à sa fille, sourire qui retomba bien vite lorsqu'il s'autorisa à voir sa fille aînée. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent. _Narcissa_ , rajouta t-il, _explique tout à Potter maintenant, avant que sa nature de Gryffondor ne l'oblige à exploser à cause de toute ces informations._

Harry sourit face à la petite pique. Malfoy s'éloigna du lit de sa fille, prit la main de Lily et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Bientôt, les professeurs partirent eux aussi, désireux de ne pas interférer dans la conversation qui allait suivre. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Narcissa. Sa fille. Il passa une main gêné sur sa nuque, hésitant quand à la façon de se comporter avec elle. La jeune fille le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes et soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers le lit de sa sœur aînée, sa main s'approcha doucement vers les cheveux de sa sœur qu'elle caressa tendrement. Le sorcier ne put que les fixer, grimaçant. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques temps, Harry n'osant pas rompre le silence et Narcissa ne sachant pas comment aborder tout cela. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, Harry coinça sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents.

\- _Hum, Narcissa ? Ne devrions-nous pas, euh .... Parler de tout cela_? Demanda t-il, les joues rouges, son regard se posant partout sauf sur la jeune fille, surprise, qui c'était retourné.

Narcissa sourit, gênée.

\- _Je .... Hum, oui, en effet, je veux dire, je devrais tout t'expliquer, hein ?_ Souffla la jeune fille timidement. Elle leva la tête, scrutant le plafond blanc. J _e ne peux pas te donner les circonstances exactes du « comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble », même Père ne le sait pas, nous avons simplement le droit de .... Comment dire ? Vous mettre sur la piste ou un truc du genre… C'est assez compliquée Papa_ , grimaça Narcissa.

Elle ignora le sursaut soudain d'Harry au mot « Papa » et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- _Tout ça est assez étrange pour moi_ , continua t-elle, _je n'aurais jamais du te dire la vérité. C'est juste une sorte d'accident complètement bizarre. Az' va me tuer lorsqu'elle saura que je t'ai dit la vérité_ , commenta la blonde en haussant les épaules, _mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle comme dit le dicton moldu. Je ne sais pas vraiment où commencer_ , déclara la jeune fille en se massant la nuque, _alors .... Juste, dis moi ce que tu veux savoir et je répondrai. Dans la mesure du possible évidemment_ , ajouta-t-elle précipitamment tout en le questionnant du regard.

Harry cligna des yeux, interdit. Il pensait vraiment que les enfants Malfoy allaient être bizarre, mais Narcissa était juste un peu ... Bavarde. Oui bavarde. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle autant ou même lui demande son avis, il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait juste faire un stupide truc de Malfoy comme répondre par énigme ou alors le faire sentir complètement idiot. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle lui faisait pensait à lui, lorsqu'il était nerveux et commençait à dire pleins de choses, ne filtrant en rien ses paroles. Hermione le frappait souvent dans ces moments là, mais il était sûr que s'il faisait ça, Malfoy lui trancherait la gorge sans remord. Il extrapolait un peu, mais c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait de Malfoy. Narcissa avait les mêmes mimiques que lui nerveux. C'était troublant et légèrement adorable mais Harry appréciait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les enfants qu'il avait eu avec – Merlin cela sonnait tellement étrange pour lui – Malfoy prennent tout du côté Blond-Arrogant des Malfoy. Il voulait que ses enfants lui ressemblent un peu. Narcissa toussa doucement et Harry revint sur Terre : Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- _Je peux choisir ce que je veux savoir ? Qu'importe le sujet ?_

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

\- _Eh bien , je pense qu'en effet tout les sujets sont abordables_ , opina t'elle prudemment , _juste ..._

Elle sembla hésitante et Harry préféra ne pas l'interrompre.

\- _Je ne peux vraiment pas parler de la guerre_ , reprit la blonde en jouant avec la manche de son chemisier. _Le serment ..._

\- _Le serment ?_ Questionna le brun, un peu inquiet.

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange et haussa un sourcil.

- _Oui, le serment_ , acquiesça t-elle en hochant doucement la tête. _Celui qu' Az' nous a fait faire à notre arrivée. Tu sais, pour ne pas changer le futur_ , ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine perdu de son papa.

\- _Oh !_ S'exclama soudain Harry. _Tu parles de ce serment là !_ Dit-il, une expression soulagée s'affichant sur son visage. _Je m'en rappelle maintenant._

La jeune fille se tut pendant un moment avant de pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté montrant ainsi que sa curiosité avait été éveillé.

\- _À quel serment pensais-tu ?_ Demanda Narcissa en plissant des yeux.

Harry esquissa une moue. Il balaya la question d'un geste large de la main, refusant d'en dire plus. Narcissa mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, un geste qu'elle avait copié de son grand-père Lucius.

- _Je disais donc_ , reprit-elle en fronçant de nouveau des sourcils, _que je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes questions sur la guerre._ Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment. _Peu importe, cela n'est pas très divertissant comme premier sujet de conversation entre un père et sa fille_.

Elle lui jeta un regard prudent.

\- _Alors ? J'attends tes questions_ , ordonna t-elle tout en allant s'asseoir sur un des bords du lit de sa sœur.

Harry serra les dents. Quel sujet ? Il avait le temps de toute façon, alors il pouvait commence par les questions intéressantes puis s'épancher sur comment diable il avait finit avec Malfoy et 7 enfants. Harry fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

\- _D'abord, question plutôt intéressante : Que sommes-nous devenus dans le futur ?_

Sa fille lui lança un regard désarçonné. 

-Je veux dire, quels sont nos métiers, corrigea t-il en souriant.

Narcissa le fixa suspicieusement pendant un dixième de seconde, se demandant pourquoi voulait t-il d'abord savoir cela puis abandonna l'idée de suivre sa logique et préféra répondre aux questions.

\- _Tu est professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et Père est le professeur de Métamorphose. Tante Hermione est la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Oncle Ron à ouvert une boutique de Quidditch à succès_ , glissa la jeune fille subtilement et fut ravi de voir l'étonnement se peindre sur le visage d'Harry. _Oncle Blaise et Tante Daphné travaillent tout deux sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils tiennent leur propre boutique, ils vendent des vêtements de luxe. Tante Pansy est journaliste, elle travaille chez La Gazette du Sorcier et Tante Ginny fais partie des Holyheads Harpies. Oncle Sirius est bien il est la nounou de Dante, pouffa t-elle de rire, même s'il aide parfois les Aurors, tandis qu'oncle Remus est le vice-directeur de Poudlard._

Elle s'arrêta et observa du coin de l'œil son père essayer d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

- _Lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais savoir les métiers de tout le monde, tu veux dire vraiment tout ? Tes amis d'écoles, les Weasley et les amis de Père aussi ?_

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement. Sa fille soupira.

\- _Seamus travaille au Ministère je crois mais je ne sais plus vraiment où, il faudra demander à ses enfants. Dean est joueur de Quidditch chez les Canons de Chudley_ – Harry fit un bruit de gorge vraiment étrange mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. _Oncle Neville est un botaniste de renommé mondiale et tante Hannah a repris le Chaudron Baveur. J'ai entendu dire qu'oncle Neville allait devenir professeur à l'école française de magie, apparemment ils ont des jardins magiques extraordinaires._

La jeune fille reprit son souffle. Elle soupira, la partie la plus longue arrivait.

\- _Oncle Bill_ , continua t-elle, _travaille à Gringotts, il est un haut gradé maintenant. Tante Fleur travaille avec oncle Blaise et tante Daphné, elle est leur styliste. Oncle Percy et sa femme, Pénéloppe travaillent au Ministère, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Oncle Charlie travaille toujours avec les dragons et sa femme, Katherine, l'aide avec les bébés dragons. Oncle George et tante Angelina travaillent à la boutique Weasley. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai du dire tout cela_ , avoua t-elle en riant.

Mais Harry, lui, ne riait pas. Les sourcils froncés, son visage était maintenant assombri et une lueur inquiète dansait dans ses yeux.

- _Il manque des noms_ , constata t-il finalement, _les yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa fille._

La blonde contracta sa mâchoire et, à contrecœur, hocha la tête.

\- _Tu n'as pas cité Fred_ , remarqua Harry, la voix tremblante.

Narcissa grimaça.

\- _Tu m'as parlé de tout le monde, sauf lui._

Elle secoua la tête et Harry eût un mauvais pressentiment. Narcissa préféra éviter de nouveau la question.

\- _Autre question ?_ S'enquit Narcissa.

\- _Dumbledore …_ Commença t-il mais son visage se ferma en voyant la blonde secouer la tête négativement. _Tu ne peux pas en parler_ , affirma Harry et sa fille hocha la tête. _Bien, alors …_

Harry inspira longuement les yeux fermés et il entendit le ricanement de sa fille. Ouvrant un œil, il l'observa avant de poser sa question.

\- _D'où viennent vos prénoms ?_ Lança t-il, en manque d'inspiration et ne voulant surtout pas aborder la futur relation qu'il avait avec Malfoy.

Narcissa pouffa. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un regard désespéré.

\- _Moi qui pensait que tu m'interrogerai sur ta relation avec Père, marmonna la jeune fille, je me suis trompée ! Peu importe_ , elle fit un mouvement abstrait avec ses mains et lui sourit. _Ézéchiel est un nom biblique, c'est le nom d'un prophète et Azraël est le nom de l'ange de la mort dans les traditions hébraïques et musulmanes. Je sais seulement que Père à choisi le nom d'Az', parce que selon lui c'était plutôt classe et que la signification et l'histoire en imposait. Pour Ézéchiel, tu était fan d'une série Moldu et tu trouvais que le prénom d'un des personnages était plutôt joli, alors tu as juste légèrement changé l'orthographe. Pour moi, et bien, grand-mère a fait quelque chose de très important pour toi dans le futur, alors, comme tu était marié avec son fils, tu t'es dit que cela serait une sorte de remerciement – et un moyen de te faire aimer aussi – auprès d'elle. Pour Albus, c'est par rapport à Dumbledore, tu t'en doutes mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. James, c'est Père qui l'a choisi, en hommage à ton père. Pareil pour le prénom Lily. Quand à Dante, Père et toi étiez en voyage en Italie et vous êtes juste tombés amoureux du nom et vous vous êtes promis que si vous aviez un autre enfant, alors il se nommerait Dante._

Le brun fit signe qu'il avait compris et fixa le corps endormi d'Azraël. Il se leva, conscient du regard cuisant posé sur lui et s'approcha de sa fille aînée. Son bras se leva de lui même, voulant caresser l'une des joues creuses. Narcissa retint son souffle, observant silencieusement son père offrir des gestes tendres à sa sœur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle chassa rapidement les quelques gouttes accrochées à ses longs cils. Harry soupira et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux d'or de sa fille, conscient que sa fille était dans un état tragique. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela d'une des phrases de Malfoy.

\- _Malfoy, il a parlé d'un clébard. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi faut-il le retrouver ?_ Murmura le Survivant.

Il entendit Narcissa hoqueter avant que la jeune femme ne pousse une gémissement triste. Elle se releva, fit les cents pas dans la chambre, imperméable aux regards de son père. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et vint se rasseoir à sa place initiale.

\- _Dis, tu connais le fonctionnement des meutes ?_

Le sorcier se tendit immédiatement.

\- _Une meute_ , grogna furieusement Harry, _c'est impossible ! Seul les loups-garous peuvent en avoir une et à ce que je sache, Azraël n'en est pas un_ , cracha t-il, ses pensées se dirigeant vers l'infâme Greyback.

Narcissa hocha la tête, mais une lueur de compassion flotta sur son visage.

\- _C'est exact,_ approuva t-elle, _mais il y a quelque exceptions. Il peut avoir des membres humains dans une meute. Az fais partie de la meute de Drew et Teddy. Tout comme Ezéchiel. Ils ont une sorte de connexion magique. Enfin, même oncle Remus et Sirius font partie de cette meute. Teddy est le seul de leur enfants à être né avec la lycanthropie d'oncle Remus. Andrew, le fiancé de Teddy s'est fais mordre quand il été petit, par les quelques partisans restant de Greyback. Oncle Remus l'a aidé et est devenu un peu comme son mentor, son Alpha si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Teddy et Andrew ont grandi ensemble et Az eh bien, elle voulait elle aussi faire partie de cette meute, vu qu'Andrew est son meilleur ami. Je pense qu'Andrew a du sentir Az s'affaiblir. Elle … Elle a du épuiser toute sa magie pour essayer de nous protéger,_ conclut la blonde _. Je pense que père veut des explications._

Harry hocha la tête. Il soupira en regardant ses filles avant d'appeler Mme Pomfresh, lui signalant qu'il était prêt à commencer le don.

Narcissa fixa son père, pensive. Son papa prenait cela mieux que son père pour qui la lycanthropie d'Andrew avait été un problème au début. Elle pensa à Teddy et Andrew, à son oncle Remus et soupira. Avec un peu de chance, Andrew aurait des explications plus précise. En attendant, elle allait rester là, à attendre que sa famille revienne. 

* * *

Zacharias bifurqua dans le couloir se trouvant à sa droite, scrutant l'obscurité devant lui, le jeune homme avançait d'un pas rapide et pressé. Une brûlure au niveau de son épaule le fit grimacer mais il n'y porta pas attention, elle était courante depuis quelques heures, la douleur s'espaçant de quelques minutes à chaque fois. Il plissa les yeux, regardant vers l'avant où il avait ressenti une signature magique. Ses lèvres se plissèrent en une moue agacée en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait voûté devant lui. Il soupira, conscient qu'il ne pourrait passer sans lui parler. Il s'arrêta devant l'homme, son regard méprisant se posant sur le bras droit de celui-ci.

\- _Que me veux-tu ?_ Questionna t-il, son ton teinté de mépris ne passant pas inaperçue pour l'autre homme.

\- _Il vous cherche_ , répondit l'homme craintivement en se voûtant encore plus, son bras droit luisant doucement dans le noir.

Zacharias souffla de dépit. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille pour une fois ? Comment pouvait-il faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé si ce sale rat le pourchassait partout dans le manoir ? Il grimaça en sentant son épaule picoter un peu : la douleur allait bientôt revenir. L'homme trembla, serrant sa main droite contre son bras droit et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Zacharias leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Il s'impatiente Monsieur, si Monsieur veut bien me suivre_ , déclara l'homme, ses yeux se fermant parfois sous la douleur.

N'attendant aucune réponse, l'homme fit une révérence maladroite et se précipita à travers le couloir, son allure ralentissant parfois lorsque son bras gauche se mettait à brûler. Zacharias souffla bruyamment. Il avait accepté cette mission parce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il n'avait jamais voulu entrer chez ces dégénérés, mais soit. Soudainement énervé à cause de tout cela, il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de lancer un sort particulièrement perfide à l'homme qui couina sous le sort de découpe infligé à sa main droite. Il regarda la main d'argent se recomposer lentement sous les cris étouffés de l' homme. Déçue, il soupira.

\- _Te torturer n'est même plus drôle, Peter_ , lâcha Zacharias en pinçant les lèvres. _Tu est aussi tenace qu'un rat_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui même avant d'observer la mâchoire contracté de l'homme en question. _Mais après tout , n'est ce pas ce que tu est ?_ Ricana méchamment le sorcier.

Peter serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Le Maître attendait. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore soupira, exténué. D'une main lasse, il lissa les plis de sa robe, ses doigts tâtant parfois les poches secrètes où il cachait quelques friandises que Mme Pomfresh lui avait fortement déconseillé. Il s'assit difficilement sur son fauteuil, ses yeux se fermant et son corps tendu à l'extrême. La discussion qu'il allait avoir n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il ouvrit un œil et, discrètement, observa Severus debout à sa droite, tourné vers la fenêtre. Severus eut un petit rire et Albus sourit.

\- _Il me semble que vous avez perdu votre pari, Albus,_ sourit Severus.

Le directeur le scruta pendant quelques secondes par dessus ses lunettes avant de piocher un bonbon au citron dans une de ses poches.

\- _Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait de sitôt_ , répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules douloureusement.

\- _Je vous l'avez dit_ , jubila Severus, heureux de rabattre son caquet au directeur sénile. J _e vous l'avez dit que Lucius viendrait chez son fils ! Et le voilà, accompagné en plus de Narcissa._

Severus se retourna vers le directeur, ses yeux se plissant face à la fragilité que dégageait le directeur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fumseck qui traînait sur son perchoir non loin de là et qui gazouillait tristement. Le professeur des potions grimaça.

- _Lucius ne repartira pas son avoir vu son fils_ , reprit-il en fixant de nouveau les silhouettes des Malfoy par la fenêtre. _Il va vouloir connaître la vérité et il l'obtiendra_ , dit-il simplement face à l'air préoccupé du directeur.

Severus roula des yeux.

\- _Lucius est un puissant Legilimens_ , rappela le Serpentard, _quand à Narcissa ... Il ne faut vraiment pas la sous-estimer, Lucius l'estime énormément,_ conclut-il finalement en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Albus prit son visage entre ses mains, épuisé. Il se leva et s'approcha de Severus pour observer lui aussi les Malfoy traverser d'un pas noble les jardins de Poudlard.

- _Cela va être épuisant_ , assura l'ex-Gryffondor. _Je compte sur ton soutient, Severus_ , sourit t-il.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard étrange mais n'y tient pas compte.

\- _Comme toujours_ , répondit finalement Severus après de longue secondes.

Le directeur sourit.

\- _Eh bien, laissons les choses se faire mon cher Severus !_ Déclara t-il.


	9. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> J'ai décidé de vous partager les fanarts de @bloodydamnit avec sa permission ( allez voir sa page instagram !). En effet, je me suis inspiré de ses fanarts des personnages de différents univers comme les séries de livres All For The Game de Nora Sakavic ou encore de Captive Prince de C.S Pacat, pour me représenter certains de mes personnages. Je vous met donc les fanarts d'origine, ainsi que le personnage originellement représenté et à lequel de mes personnages ils correspondent.

Je vous poste ici le lien Wattpad ( parce qu'il est plus facile pour moi de vous diriger sur l'autre plateforme) 

* Si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer comment insérer des images sur AO3, ce serai super !) 

<https://www.wattpad.com/878123080-our-futur-past-pictures>

Normalement le lien devrait fonctionner, mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message s'il ne fonctionne pas, je ferai de mon mieux. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours chercher ma fanfic sur Wattpad, sous le même nom et même pseudo ! 

Encore un grand merci à @bloodydamnit. Et allez checkez sa page instagram ! 

Bonne journée à vous ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !


	10. For A Moment

**" Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur." Albert Camus**

Les yeux d'Albus papillonnèrent difficilement et James plaça la tête de son jumeau sur son épaule. Sa tête reposa sur celle d'Albus et il s'amusa pendant plusieurs minutes à respirer fortement , son souffle dérangeant la coiffure déjà désordonné. Albus bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, épuisé et se blotti un peu plus contre James.

\- _J'ai toujours eu horreur de garder Dante_ , marmonna Albus. _Il est tellement vicieux !_

James sourit mais ne dit rien.

\- _Sérieusement Jaimie, j'ai l'habitude des gens vicieux, j'en côtoie tout les jours_ , reprit Albus en marmonnant. _Il y a Père, Az', Ézéchiel, Cissy, Lily ..._

Albus trembla pendant un moment et un gémissement plaintif passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se collait littéralement à James. Il n'avait jamais aimé le froid. James leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à enlever son pull rouge, Albus l'enfilant prestement. Un léger frisson le traversa mais James l'ignora : ni lui ni Albus n'avaient envie de bouger pour le moment. Albus éternua et James se fit la réflexion que sortir dans le parc de l'école en plein froid n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu, Albus étant peu résistant au froid. Il n'avait pas ce problème là, lui, c'était l'été qu'il avait en horreur.

Après la journée épuisante qu'ils avaient eu à surveiller ce garnement de Dante, Albus et lui avaient voulu profiter du peu de soleil qu'il restait pour se détendre un peu. Le temps était dégagé mais les quelques timides rayons qu'il restait étaient beaucoup trop faible pour réchauffer son jumeau. Et le léger vent qu'il y avait n'aidait pas non plus. James soupira. Cela avait été une très très longue journée. Entre l'état d'Az', leur parents et Narcissa qui refusait de manger, la peine lui coupant l'appétit ... James avait hâte d'aller se coucher. Albus devait penser à la même chose car il bailla de façon très sonore cette fois-ci. James resserra ses bras autour de lui et fredonna distraitement. Il ne s'était pas rendu du compte de l'air de la chanson mais Albus si.

Le petit brun sursauta brusquement avant de se tourner vivement vers son jumeau, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Cette chanson ... Je ne savais pas que tu te souvenais des paroles_ , mumura t-il.

Les yeux d'Albus brillaient, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres et il se remis d'autorité dans les bras de son frère.

\- _Chante la pour moi Jaimie_ , supplia t-il les yeux fermés, ses doigts serrant ceux de James.

L'autre brun considéra le visage paisible de son jumeau tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Il se souvenait encore de la voix douce de leurs grand-mère, puis d'Az leurs chantant cette chanson à chaque fois qu'Albus ou lui étaient triste. Az' la chantait lorsqu'ils venaient se blottir contre elle la nuit, effrayés par un orage, un mauvais rêve ou juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Combien de fois leurs parents les avaient tous retrouvés dans le lit d'Azraël, les uns sur les autres, parce qu'ils voulaient tous l'entendre chanter ? Leur grand-mère la chantait à chaque fois qu'Albus pleurait et qu'elle était dans les parages. Pendant de nombreuses années, cette chanson avait été leur berceuse, plus particulièrement celle d'Albus.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Les paroles n'étaient en aucun cas joyeuses, la musique non plus d'ailleurs mais elle calmait Albus. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il devait avouer que les paroles étaient assez... étrange. Pourquoi chantaient-elles cette chanson ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Lui, en tout cas, ne la chanterais pas pour des enfants.

James passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Albus avant d'abdiquer quand celui ci lui enfonça vicieusement son coude dans son abdomen. Soit. James prit une grande inspiration et chanta.

_" Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

_Blow the wind south o'er the bonny blue sea;_

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

_Blow bonnie breeze, my lover to me._

_They told me last night there were ships in the offing,_

_And I hurried down to the deep rolling sea;_

_But my eye could not see it wherever might be it,_

_The barque that is bearing my lover to me._

_I stood by the lighthouse the last time we parted,_

_Till darkness came down o'er the deep rolling sea,_

_And no longer I saw the bright bark of my lover._

_Blow, bonny breeze and bring him to me._

_Oh, is it not sweet to hear the breeze singing,_

_As lightly it comes o'er the deep rolling sea?_

_But sweeter and dearer by far when 'tis bringing,_

_The barque of my true love in safety to me."_ **(1)**

James expira longuement. Albus était silencieux _,_ un sourire doux jouant sur ses lèvres et il serra fortement la main de son frère, une seule larme glissant sur sa joue _._ James l'essuya doucement, et rejouant une scène dont il avait été témoin de nombreuse fois, posa un doux baiser sur le front de son jumeau, sa main libre caressa les cheveux noirs dans un geste apaisant _._ Albus murmura un merci du bout des lèvres, son sourire vacillant alors que d'autres larmes dévalaient ses joues rougis par le froid. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de James, ses mains s'agrippant au t-shirt noir de façon désespéré. Une bourrasque de vent fit trembler les branches de l'hêtre sous lequel ils étaient et Albus frissonna. La lumière du jour déclinait, les pâles rayons du soleil faisant apparaître les dernières ombres fantomatiques.

Les sourcils d'Albus se froncèrent et un tique nerveux agita la bouche de James. Ils se relevèrent, à l'affût du moindre bruits, leurs mains tenant fermement leurs baguettes, ils se regardèrent du coin de l'œil lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le silence glacial du parc. Des applaudissement se firent entendre tandis que des bottes cuir de dragons – de très bonnes qualités en passant se dit James - apparurent dans leur champ de vision.

Des bottes. Une robe d'un bleu pervenche, virevoltant au gré du vent capricieux. Un collier ornée d'un pendentif aux initiales reconnaissable entre mille. De longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc, virevoltant eux aussi. Un visage pâle, des yeux d'un bleu acier tellement familier. Une baguette en bois de sorbier et contenant une épine de monstre du Fleuve Blanc **(2)** _._

Le cœur d'Albus bondit dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'ouvrant sous la stupeur. Le visage de la femme se tordit sous l'incompréhension, son regard cherchant un autre visage, une autre personne. James retint le bras d'Albus, le petit brun avait voulu s'élancer dans les bras de la femme, qu'elle lui dise des mots tendres, comme lorsqu'il était petit, qu'elle le rassure. James secoua la tête, désolé. Le visage de la femme se ferma en voyant qu'il n'y avait que les jumeaux mais l'incompréhension se terra dans ses yeux pâles. Elle hésita, fit un pas en avant, rangea sa baguette. Ses longs doigts pâles passèrent dans ses cheveux, cherchant à les ramener à une coiffure plus ordonnée, en vain, et Albus souffla un rire en voyant l'expression exaspérée de la femme. D'autres pas retentirent, plus lourd et les mêmes bottes apparurent dans une couleur différente.

Le port altier, une épaisse robe de sorcier le couvrant entièrement du froid, des longs cheveux blonds rassemblé en un sublime catogan, l'homme haussa un sourcil, surpris de se retrouver face à des jumeaux. La baguette d'orme roula entre les doigts, ni inoffensive, ni menaçante, attendant tout simplement.

Les yeux d'Albus se remplirent de tendresse, d'amour tandis que les mots qu'il murmura furent avalés par le vent et le froid. Et pourtant, l'homme et la femme les entendirent parfaitement, James vit leurs expressions se teinter d'une pure confusion et il maudit Albus pendant quelques secondes de toujours les mettre dans de tels situations.

_Grand-Mère. Grand-Père._

Les mots flottèrent longtemps et aucun d'eux ne fit un geste. James passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait prévenir leur Père. 

* * *

Cette musique.

Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement, son souffle se coupant. Elle resserra ses mains sur les pans de sa robe, ses bottes crissèrent lorsqu'elle bougea ses jambes. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, elle écoutait la chanson attentivement.

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

_Blow the wind south o'er the bonny blue sea;_

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

_Blow bonnie breeze, my lover to me._

La sorcière souffla longuement, ses traits se détendirent. Elle se balança doucement sur des talons, appréciant la voix douce qui s'infiltrait à travers son âme. Il lui semblait redevenir une petite fille, lorsqu'elle passait ses vacances sur les côtes normandes, en France et que sa mère, Drusilla, lui chantait cette chanson en français ** _(3)_** _._ Son cœur fit une embardée folle. Elle chantait cette chanson à Draco lorsqu'il était petit, son petit garçon qui souffrait parfois des humeurs de son mari. Elle eut la folle envie d'enlever ses chaussures, de danser, le visage tourné vers le ciel, comme quand elle était petite et que ses sœurs et elles dansaient des heures sur le sable humide de l'ouest de la France. Mélancolique, elle ouvrit les yeux, scrutant les pâles lueurs du ciel s'éteindre petit à petit tout en écoutant les paroles, ses lèvres s'ouvrèrent et chantèrent silencieusement.

_They told me last night there were ships in the offing,_

_And I hurried down to the deep rolling sea;_

_But my eye could not see it wherever might be it,_

_The barque that is bearing my lover to me._

Sa main droite plongea dans un pli de sa robe soigneusement caché et elle sortit sa baguette, lançant un sort de localisation. Cette voix lui rappelait douloureusement celle de son unique enfant et faisait remonter les peines que seule une mère pouvait ressentir. Elle revoyait les cheveux blonds d'un Draco de cinq ans s'éclaircirent sous le soleil brûlant d'Italie, elle pouvait encore sentir les agrumes se dégageant de la peau enfantine de son fils lorsqu'il avait huit ans et était entré dans une période où les seuls fruits qu'il acceptait de manger était des oranges. Elle se souvenait de ses grands yeux bleu-gris, où des larmes s'amoncelaient à chaque fois que Lucius le reposait dans le berceau alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Cette chanson était la préférée de Draco, tout comme elle fut la sienne enfant. Le mois d'Octobre venait de commencer, son fils n'avait pas répondu à leurs lettres depuis un mois déjà. Narcissa _sentait,_ elle _savait_ que quelque chose était arrivé. Son fils n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, oublié de lui répondre. Pas à elle.

Alors elle était là, avec son mari, venu chercher son enfant. Mais cette voix ... Cette voix et cette chanson ...

Au nord. C'était là où se trouvais la voix.

Narcissa papillonna des yeux, ses mains tremblèrent sous l'appréhension. Elle sentit Lucius se glisser derrière elle et bientôt les bras de son mari l'entourèrent, sa tête sur son épaule.

_\- Allons-nous y aller ?_ Demanda poliment Lucius, sachant déjà que rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher sa femme de suivre cette voix, cette chanson.

_\- Nous y allons ,_ confirma Narcissa sa voix chargée d'émotion _. Je viens bientôt retrouver mon fils ,_ murmura t-elle _._

Narcissa se dégagea de Lucius et marcha, suivant les indications de sa baguette. Lucius sourit, lui emboîtant le pas. Détaillant du coin de l'œil la rangée d'arbres, ouvrant et fermant sa main sur sa baguette, Narcissa se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

* * *

Lucius serra les dents. Coincé dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne cessait de fusiller du regard Severus. Sa baguette roulait entre ses doigts, quelques étincelles grises crépitant au bout. Il inspira longuement, pas sûr du comportement à adopter. Il sentit les longs doigts de sa femme se poser sur sa cuisse l'aidant à respirer correctement. Il eu un long silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black n'émette un bruit de gorge assez bizarre et Lucius haussa les sourcils. Narcissa soupira, en ayant apparemment assez d'attendre. 

\- _C'est pour cela que Draco ne répondait pas à nos lettres ?_ Demanda Narcissa à personne en particulier.

Son visage exprimait un soulagement incroyable et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Lucius ne lança pas un sort sur Dumbledore. 

\- _Oui, maman. Je suis désolé , mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous savez que j'ai horreur de vous laisser sans aucune de mes nouvelles. Pardonnez-moi_ , murmura tristement Draco .

Narcissa sourit. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et, ne tenant compte des autres, attrapa son fils et le serra dans ses bras avec une force phénoménale pour quelqu'un de sa carrure. Elle tint Draco pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'écarter un peu. Elle prit le visage de son fils dans ses mains et ses yeux balayèrent le visage pâle pendant plusieurs secondes à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle l'eut finalement trouvé, son visage afficha une douceur qui fit sourire Lucius. Narcissa embrassa délicatement le front de son fils avant d'aller se rasseoir à sa place. Lucius prit la main de sa femme et embrassa délicatement le bout de ses doigts. Il lança un regard tendre à son fils avant de recomposer son masque " Malfoyen ", souhaitant interroger le directeur sénile de Poudlard. 

\- _Donc, si je résume bien_ , siffla Lucius, _il y a un mois de cela des enfants sont arrivés du futur se disant être les enfants des élèves actuels. Parmi tous ces enfants, il y avait les enfants de Draco. Sa fille aînée a lancé un sort empêchant les habitants du château de répandre la nouvelle et c'est pour cette raison que mon fils n'a pas pu nous écrire._

Lucius fronça les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Severus souffla puis hocha la tête, embarrassé. 

\- _Pourquoi, par Merlin , ne m'avez vous pas contacté plus tôt ?_ , demanda t-il avec hargne . _Je suis un expert en magie noire_ , rappela t-il non sans grimacer. _J'aurais pu vous aider ..._

\- _Tu sais très bien pourquoi_ , asséna Severus. _Ton allégeance à tendance à être bancale, tu te rappelles ?_

\- _Dis celui qui joue double jeu depuis presque vingt-ans_ , rétorqua perfidement Lucius. _Tu est mal placé pour me parler d'allégeance Severus_ , continua le blond en souriant. _Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'a permis ton allégeance ? Te rappelles-tu de Lily Potter ?_ Interrogea t-il innocemment, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant Severus perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Snape sortit avec rage sa baguette, la pointant à quelques centimètres du visage serein du blond. Ses mains tremblaient, sa mâchoire se crispa et il était sûr que Lucius pouvait voir l'immense tristesse flottant dans ses yeux. 

\- _Ne parles pas de Lily_ , ordonna t-il, luttant pour ne pas lancer un sort à son ami.

\- _Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu me faire Severus ?_ Demanda Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le patriarche Malfoy lança sa baguette sur les genoux de sa femme et, se tenant bien droit fit face à la baguette le menaçant. Il écarta les bras de façon théâtrale en souriant, pas du tout effrayé par un Severus en colère. Le professeur de potions sentit une veine battre violemment sur sa tempe et Lucius lâcha un petit rire. 

\- _Severus, Severus, Severus_ , murmura Lucius en le vrillant de son regard gris ; un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, _toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'aucun sort ne sortira de ta baguette_.

Severus s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Dumbledore toussant violemment. Le vieil homme posa deux mains sur sa bouche, la toux se faisant plus forte, luttant pour ne pas s'étouffer et Severus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui, tentant de l'aider, tapant par à coup sur son dos. Severus soupira longuement lorsque la toux s'arrêta, laissant Dumbledore épuisé et tremblant. Depuis le début de l'année, sa santé se dégradait. Il ne savait que faire, il tentait par tous les moyens de lui donner quelques potions, à aller à l'infirmerie mais rien à faire, Albus Dumbledore était un homme déterminée et le professeur de potions avait conscience de cela. Dumbledore ne se soignerait pas. 

Il vit Narcissa Malefoy se relever avec élégance, sa longue robe bruissant doucement tandis qu'elle redonnait sa baguette à Lucius et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Son mari haussa un sourcil. 

\- _Où vas-tu très chère ? Notre discussion n'est en aucun cas terminé_ , signala son mari. 

\- _Si_ , répliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire, _elle l'est. Le directeur n'est apparemment pas en état de continuer et je ne veux pas l'épuiser. Draco chéri_ , appela t-elle et Draco bondit de sa chaise, _conduis nous à nos petits enfants ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sept petits-enfants ! C'est incroyable_ , commenta t-elle, _il y a plus d'un héritier Malfoy ! Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles !_

Elle attendit que Draco la dépasse puis le suivit joyeusement. Lucius serra les dents dans son siège : juste au moment où les choses devenaient intéressantes ! Il jeta un regard noir à Severus avant de se lever de mauvaise grâce lorsque le cri de sa femme lui hurlant de sortir de ce bureau retentisse comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. 

Severus soupira. La confrontation avec Lucius avait été écourté, mais il savait que cela allait recommencer et la prochaine fois, Narcissa ne serait pas là pour le sauver. Il secoua la tête, jeta un regard au directeur assis dans son fauteuil. Non, la prochaine fois ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Lucius n'avait fait que jouer et bien qu'il semblait plus agacé qu'en colère, il savait très bien que maintenant Lucius ne lâcherait pas l'affaire : le blond allait rester à Poudlard. Se massant les tempes, Severus réfléchit activement. S'il laissait Lucius seul ici, nul doute que celui-ci allait se mêler dangereusement de leurs affaires et le blond étant aussi perfide qu'un serpent, il trouverait le moyen de les mettre au pied du mur. La seule solution qu'il lui restait, celle qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas utiliser, était de donner à Lucius de quoi se divertir, de quoi jouer. Il leva les yeux vers Albus et grimaça. Il était temps de faire venir les parents des élèves à Poudlard sinon, Lucius risquait de tous les rendre fou. 

* * *

Il pouvait en accepter deux. 

Ou trois. 

Bon, quatre.

Mais sept ?! Sept ?! Pour qui se prenait son fils, un Weasley ? 

Lucius soupira. Il n'avait qu'à faire avec de toute façon. Et, qui plus est, il n'avait pas encore vu la femme de son fils ; il savait qu'elle devait avoir les cheveux sombres et les yeux verts vu le physique des jumeaux que lui et Narcissa avaient croisés. Peut-être cette femme était elle parfaite et une Sang-Pur. Lucius l'espérait, il était trop jeune pour avoir une crise cardiaque. 

Sa femme marchait d'un pas rapide devant lui, crochetée au bras de leur fils. Son fils avait grandi, il semblait plus mature, plus ... Hé bien, il était parent maintenant, n'est ce pas? Il avait du en effet changer, s'adapter à tout cela. Draco les menait vers la salle commune des Serpentard, le dos rigide, tendu. Lucius plissa ses yeux. Son fils leur cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. _Draco ... Draco, qu'a tu as nous dire qui te rend si tendu_ , pensa t-il. 

Draco s'arrêta légèrement devant le mur ou se trouvait l'accès à sa salle commune et se retourna pour fixer Lucius, ses yeux gris le défia presque du regard. 

\- _Potter. Harry Potter, Père._

Lucius haussa un sourcil, sa bouche se plissant imperceptiblement. 

\- Voilà qui est mon futur mari , annonça son fils et sur ce, il donna le mot de passe et entra avec sa mère.

Lucius resta figé à l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, les mots résonnants dans son esprit.

Potter. Harry Potter. 

_Huh, bien sur que de tous, Draco avait choisi Potter_ , grogna intérieurement Lucius. Il devait l'avouer, c'était un choc. Un Potter et un Malfoy. Un Potter mâle ET un Malfoy mâle ... Lucius sentit la migraine s'installer. 

Dans quoi c'était-il fourré en acceptant la requête de sa femme ? Secouant la tête, Lucius entra d'un pas décidé. 

De tout façon, il fallait faire avec, n'est ce pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensuite , voilà les petites précisions de ce chapitre :
> 
> (1) Blow the Wind Southly est une chanson folklorique anglaise traditionnelle du Northumberland. Elle raconte l'histoire d'une femme qui espère désespérément qu'un vent du sud soufflera sur son amant pour le ramener chez lui par la mer. Kathleen Ferrier a enregistré ce qui est peut-être la version la plus connue de cette chanson à Londres en 1949
> 
> (2) La baguette en bois de sorbier est idéal pour les sortilèges de défense et de protection , elle convient aux sorciers à l'esprit clair et au coeur pur. Le monstre du Fleuve Blanc est un monstre aquatique dont les épines peuvent être utilisées dans la fabrication de baguette magique. Cet élément permet à la baguette de créer des sortilèges puissants et très élégants.
> 
> (3) La mère de Narcissa se nommait Drusilla Rosier et était d'origine française . Il est donc normale que Narcissa parle français , et est passée ses vacances là-bas . Draco est lui aussi un adepte de la France , parle couramment le français et passe souvent les vacances dans les résidences secondaires de sa famille situés en France . 


	11. Owner Of A Lonely Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à un chapitre toute les deux semaines, malheureusement, j'ai pris du retard dans mon écriture donc, nous nous reverrons dans deux semaines ! Sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, on y voit (enfin) Hugo et Hope. Comme je l'ai dis dans la partie nommé " Pictures", Hugo est celui que j'imagine comme ressemblant à Neil Josten dessiné par bloodydmanit, et n'est il pas magnifique ? Bref, je me perds dans mon admiration pour Hugo, alors je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !

**Il n'y a pas de charme égal à la tendresse du cœur**

**Jane Austen.**

Lily s'ennuyait. La salle commune des Serpentards était pleine à craquer et pourtant elle s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis que sa sœur avait été admise à l'infirmerie ce matin, ses frères et sœurs étaient dans un état pitoyable. Ezéchiel s'était renfermé même s'il essayait de garder la face devant le reste des élèves. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affecté et déprimé, elle ne savait pas comment l'aider même si elle savait que Isabella essayait de remonter le moral de son frère autant qu'elle le pouvait. Narcissa avait passé tout son temps à l'infirmerie entre ses cours. Albus et James avait rejoint la salle commune depuis peu, chuchotant furieusement près de la cheminé, elle s'inquiétait presque car si les jumeaux étaient aussi vivace cela voulait surement dire qu'ils allaient encore causer des problèmes et Lily ne pensait pas que ses parents ou ses frères et sœurs allaient le supporter. Dante était toujours aussi joyeux même si Lily l'avait vu de nombreuses fois se faufiler auprès de leur papa à l'infirmerie et s'endormir près d'Az.

Quand à ses parents… Son papa avait passé la journée près d'Az, lui donnant un peu de sa magie et lorsqu'il n'y était pas allé cette après-midi il passait son temps avec eux, essayant de renforcer son lien avec ses enfants. Il avait emmené les jumeaux, Dante et elle sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur changer les idées. Dante et Albus, et même James étaient aux anges. Leur papa leur avaient manqué. Et même s'il n'était pas le même Harry, eh bien, c'était quand même bien de passer du temps avec lui après un mois avec pour seul parent Draco. Le blond quant à lui s'inquiétait énormément et passait son temps à la bibliothèque avec Ezéchiel, cherchant comment protéger les élèves maintenant que les protections d'Az avaient faiblis.

Lily s'affala de nouveau sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, regardant Renee et Louis faire une partie de cartes explosives tandis que Raphael et Gabrielle Nott essayaient subtilement d'aider Louis. Elle se demandait où était Teddy et Andrew. Lily avait bien cru que Teddy allait massacrer Andrew après qu'Ezéchiel ai retrouvé le blond dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, discutant avec Hope. Andrew avait du s'expliquer devant ses parents furieux et sous le regard assassin de son frère et de Teddy. Andrew et Teddy avaient tout les deux sentis Az perdre son énergie et sa magie, mais Andrew fût le premier à retrouver sa sœur, allongé en plein dans un des couloirs menant à la salle commune des Serpentards, il avait alors essayer de réveiller sa sœur mais sans aucun succès. Il l'avait donc amené à Pomfresh, avant de s'élancer à la recherche de Teddy et d'Ezéchiel. Ni Teddy ni Andrew n'avait une idée de pourquoi sa sœur s'était évanouie de la sorte.

Lily fit la moue. Et voilà qu'elle se remettait à se perdre dans cette histoire. Elle soupira, avisa Dante jouant avec Danielle et se leva, décidant d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie voir Narcissa. Au moment où elle allait demander à Dante s'il voulait l'accompagner, le mur s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son père et derrière lui, ses grands-parents. Lily, bouche bée, dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants et sentit plus qu'elle ne vît Dante se précipiter vers ses grands parents.

- _Papy Luce_ , hurla Dante en sautant dans les bras d'un Lucius choqué qui réceptionna tant bien que mal l'enfant dans ses bras, le calant contre ses hanches. _Papy Luce ! Tu es venu me voir ? Tu as vu papa? Vous vous êtes encore disputé hein? Papa dis toujours que tu es méchant avec lui mais c'est faux, hein ? Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup mon papa. Moi aussi je t'aime Papy. Dis, dis, tu m'emmènes au parc ? Là où ya les paons ! Et est ce que_ -

- _Dante_ , réagit enfin son père, _calme toi_. _Laisse ton papy respirer, d'accord ? Viens voir Mamie Cissa plutôt_ , proposa Draco tout en récupérant l'enfant dans ses bras et le mettant dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Sa grand-mère articula moqueusement " Papy Luce " en direction de son grand-père avant de se concentrer sur le dernier de la fratrie. Lily secoua la tête avant s'élancer vers son grand-père, James et Albus sur ses talons, le jaugeant du regard. Lucius, toujours abasourdi par Dante ne réagit pas tout de suite. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il puisse correctement regarder ses autres petits-enfants. Lily se lança la première, s'approcha de lui avant de lui faire un câlin. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant et sentit Albus et James la rejoindre. Lucius, les yeux écarquillés, ne pût que resserrer ses bras et savourer lui aussi d'avoir ses petits-enfants près de lui.

Lorsqu'ils reculèrent tous, Lily vit les yeux de son grand-père scintiller mais l'émotion sembla ne durer qu'un instant et elle vit Lucius reprendre une expression impassible. Son père était assis dans un des fauteuils avec sa grand-mère qui tenait un Dante toujours aussi bavard sur ses genoux. Finalement, Lucius prit la parole.

- _Eh bien, eh bien_ , commença t-il en souriant à ses petits-enfants, _je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre tes enfants Draco. Rappelez-moi vos prénoms_ , demanda-t-il en s'installant près de sa femme qui releva la tête et sourit.

- _Moi c'est James_ , se présenta t-il, _lui c'est Albus_ , dit-il en désignant son jumeau du doigt. _Elle, c'est Lily_ , fit-il, _et le petit monstre là, c'est Dante_ , finit James avec un sourire moqueur.

Dante qui avait entendu son prénom se retourna et Lily le vit tirer la langue en direction de James avant de se tourner vers son père et de commencer à expliquer à celui-ci à quel point James était méchant avec lui. Lily pouffa de rire en voyant l'expression outré de son frère mais celui-ci reporta son attention vers ses grands-parents.

- _Ezéchiel, notre grand-frère, est sûrement à la bibliothèque avec Izzie_ , continua t-il. _Azraël, la jumelle d'Ezéchiel, est à l'infirmerie_ , grimaça James tout en jetant un regard à leur père. _Narcissa, notre grande sœur_ , ajouta-il en ignorant la lueur de surprise de ses grands-parents à l'annonce du prénom, _est à son chevet avec papa_.

Albus et Lily hochèrent la tête, comme pour confirmer les informations du brun. Dante qui semblait en avoir assez d'être sur les genoux de Mamie Cissa, gigota pour se placer sur ceux de son Papi Luce, sous l'œil exaspéré de son père. Lucius haussa les sourcils mais ne pût rien rajouter car Dante reprit la parole.

_-Papy, tu m'emmènes voir Azzy ? J'ai envie de voir Cissy et Papa aussi_ , supplia le dernier de la fratrie Malfoy en faisant la moue.

- _Dante, tu ne veut pas rester ici avec moi? On va jouer à un jeu_ , promit Draco, sachant que la dernière chose que Potter avait besoin lorsqu'il était en train de faire don de sa magie, c'était de voir son père débarquer avec Dante.

- _Non. Je veux aller avec Papy_ , insista le petit blond, croisant les bras.

- _Il peut y aller avec moi_ , proposa Lily en haussant les épaules. _J'y allais de toute façon. Et en plus_ , dit-elle en approchant Dante, _je vais aussi aller voir Val et Teddy_.

Au nom des deux Lupin-Black, Dante se précipita vers sa sœur.

- _Oui ! Je veux aller voir Val ! Val me donne toujours des bonbons_ , précisa Dante en regardant son grand-père. _Et en plus, Teddy il est trop cool! Dis père, je peux y aller ? Dis je peux y aller avec Lily ?_ , implora le petit-ange en sautillant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par acquiescer. Il valait mieux Lily que Lucius auprès de Potter. Dante hurla de joie avant d'embrasser la joue de son père et s'élança vers la porte, la main fermement attaché à celle de sa sœur. James et Albus se regardèrent avant de les suivre. Il était préférable d'être plusieurs pour surveiller Dante, il avait tendance à se faufiler hors du regard de celui qui le surveillait. Draco se passa une main dans ses cheveux et faillit s'étrangler en entendant le rire de sa mère.

- _Oh Lucius, n'est-il pas adorable ? On aurait dit Draco quand il était petit. Et James et Albus, oh ! Ils ressemblent tellement à M.Potter_ , s'extasia Narcissa, une main sur le cœur. _Quant à Lily, quelle magnifique petite fille vous avez eu Draco chéri_ !

Lucius sourit en voyant l'expression de son fils. Il devait avouer que ses petits-enfants semblaient tout à fait charmant. Il lui tardait de rencontrer les trois autres. Il balaya la salle du regard, essayant de cacher à quel point il était ému avant de finalement poser son regard sur sa femme qui continuait de peindre les éloges de ses petits-enfants. Oui, Lucius était déjà sous le charme de ses petits-enfants et il pensa avec certitude que rien au monde n'allait les lui enlever, qu'importe le prix à payer.

* * *

- _Non, je refuse_.

- _Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Fais le pour moi, je suis ton frère voyons !_

_-Hors de question !_

_-Allez Hope ! Tu es la plus douée ! Je dirais à Val que c'est moi qui ai perdu son livre de potions._

Hope se tourna en soupirant. Elle regarda Scott, les lèvres pincées.

- _C'est parce que c'est_ **toi** _qui a perdu son livre, idiot_.

- _Oui et ? Le fait est qu'il pense toujours que c'est Lou. Allez, je t'en prie, Hope, tu pourrais m'aider au moins_ , implora Scott Lupin-Black.

Hope se retînt de justesse de lancer un maléfice à son frère. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Ecoute Scotty, il est hors de question que je t'aide à transfigurer les affaires de Johann en rat ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'as traité de bébé que tu dois faire une chose pareille. Et avant que tu ailles chercher Lily, parce que_ **je sais très bien** _que c'est elle qui t'as aidé à changer en mauve la robe de Nicolas, sache que si j'entend parler d'un seul incident dans ce château, je dis tout à Ted et Val._

- _T'es pas drôle, Hope ! Comment veux tu que je me venge alors ?_ , ronchonna le jeune garçon. _Johann est horrible avec moi ! C'est ton rôle en tant que grande sœur de me protéger et de m'aider ! C'est Papa qui l'a dit_.

La jeune Serdaigle referma son livre et ferma les yeux. Vraiment, elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle avisa son petit-frère, cherchant comment, par Merlin, son Papa aurait réagi. Elle pensait que son papa était beaucoup trop laxiste avec Scotty. Elle soupira, décidant qu'au final, si Scotty se retrouvait avec des ennuis, eh bien, c'était difficilement sa faute.

- _Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Daddy, hein ? Ou Val ? Ou Louis ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand vous faîtes ce genre de choses. Si Johann t'embêtes alors lance lui un maléfice, je ne sais pas moi, mais ne me mêle pas dans tes querelles. Papa t'as prévenu, tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire une bêtise ! Comme si nous ramener dans le passé ou changer la couleur du lac et du calamar géant n'avait pas suffit_.

Scott fît la moue. Oui, certes, il était un peu un fauteur de troubles, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était James et Albus qui l'entrainait dans leurs histoires. Et puis, Johann Zabini était vraiment un idiot de première. Scott lança un regard mauvais à sa sœur. Puisque c'était ainsi, il irait voir son Daddy. Et si dans les jours qui suivent, Johann se retrouvait avec des pustules sur le visage, eh bien, il n'avait que suivi le conseil de sa sœur adorée.

* * *

Dans un autre côté du château, Ezéchiel laissa sa tête retombé sur la table. Il était assis dans une salle de classe vide, une multitude de livres recouvraient les tables et chaises, tous ayant pour sujet des sorts de protection et de défense. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant son regard sur une des fenêtres. Sa jumelle était toujours affaiblie, même si son état s'améliorait d'heures en heures grâce à son papa. Mais cela le pesait quand même. Jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur comme ça. Il savait qu'elle en faisait trop, sa magie n'avait pas supporté et aussi fière qu'elle l'était, elle avait refusé son aide. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il se sentait coupable. S'il avait insisté, elle ne sera pas dans cette état là. Il s'inquiétait pour ses frères et sœurs aussi. Le fait d'être dans la même époque que Voldemort le troublait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Que faire si celui-ci découvrait leur existence ? Serait-il capable de protéger ses frères et sœurs mais aussi le reste des élèves ? Il ne savait que faire et cela l'énervait. Il entendit des bruis de pas, quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et se redressa pour voir la silhouette d'Andrew se faufiler avec grâce près de lui.

- _Ted a fini de te faire la gueule, Drew ?_ , demanda t-il en souriant.

Le blond grimaça avant se s'asseoir en face de lui.

- _Ne m'en parle pas. A croire que c'est ma faute toute cette histoire. Ah ! Tout le monde pense que Ted est le plus gentil des Lupin-Black, que des conneries tout ça ! Crois moi Ezé, Teddy est terrifiant, je peux t'assurer que je risque fort d'avoir le moindre baiser_ , se plaint le blond tout en frissonnant. _Mais que veux tu, je sais qu'il m'aime à la folie notre Ted !_ , rigola Andrew avant d'ajouter sous l'œil dubitatif d'Ezéchiel, _et puis, de toute façon, mon fiancé, je ne pense pas qu'il tiendra longtemps avant de vouloir m'arracher la tête de nouveau_.

L'aîné Malfoy secoua la tête. Teddy et Andrew semblaient toujours se chamailler, et à se disputer pour un rien, comme un vieux couple marié le ferait. Parfois il se demandais comment cela se faisait que les deux soit toujours ensemble après quatre ans de relation mais il se rappelait ensuite les bals de Noel où les deux jeunes hommes finissaient toujours par s'embrasser passionnément sous le regard écœuré de Valentin qui était sûr que c'était de sa faute si Az et lui n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

- _Franchement Drew, un jour Ted va te lancer un maléfice tellement puissant que même Az ne pourra pas te protéger_.

- _Bah ! C'est le sang des Black qui coule dans ses veines qui le rang aussi sanguin. Je te le répète, il m'aime trop. Il fais juste semblant de me hurler dessus, ça l'amuse. Et je peux t'assurer que nos réconciliations sont tout aussi passionné_ , rigola le blond.

Ezéchiel leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait assez entendu les deux jeunes hommes dans son dortoir pour savoir que c'était vrai. Il posa son menton dans sa main en observant le loup-garou. Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir la silhouette de Teddy s'approcher de la porte. Le Lupin-Black, les mains sur les hanches, secoua la tête en les voyant tout les deux. Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers Andrew avant de l'embrasser chastement et se poser près de son petit-ami. Andrew avait raison, pensa Ezéchiel, Teddy ne pouvait pas lui résister.

- _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aller te réfugier avec Ezé ?_ , sourit le Gryffondor.

Le sourire d'Andrew s'élargit et il fît un clin d'œil à son fiancé.

- _Je viens juste m'assurer que mon deuxième fiancé soit en pleine forme, c'est tout_.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel avant de pouffer de rire. Ezéchiel se demanda ce que dirait Izzie à cela et préféra ne pas le mentionner à la jeune femme.

- _Bébé_ , reprit Andrew, _je te croyais avec le petit monstre_ , remarqua t-il avant d'esquiver le livre que venait de lui lancer Ezéchiel. _Hé! C'est pas ma faute si ton frère est vicieux Ezé_.

- _Dante n'est pas vicieux_ , répondirent en même temps Teddy et Ezéchiel.

Andrew poussa un soupir exagéré.

- _Je t'aime, bébé, mais tu as tort. Il n'est pas vicieux avec toi ! Il reste seulement tranquille avec Az, Ezé, Val et toi. Sinon, c'est un véritable petit diable_.

- _Tu dis n'importe quoi, Drew. Dante est un ange !_ , s'exclama Teddy sous les hochements de tête affirmatif de l'autre blond.

Le loup-garou laissa tomber, il savait que ni sa moitié ni son ami ne changeraient d'avis.

- _Oh! En parlant, Ezé_ , annonça le Gryffondor, _Lily m'a demandé de te dire que tes grands-parents sont là. Ils sont dans la salle commune avec ton père actuellement_.

Ezéchiel haussa les sourcils avant de se redresser. Il remercia Teddy et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, non sans entendre les bruits de baisers des deux jeunes hommes. On dirait bien qu'Andrew avait raison, Teddy ne pouvait **vraiment pas** lui résister.

* * *

La tête lourde, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Sirius et lui étaient allé prendre un verre à Pré-au-lard après que son parrain ne lui raconte la visite de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait supporter Malfoy mais ses parents ? Harry allait devenir fou. Il grogna avant de se relever : Hermione devrait bien avoir un sortilège contre la gueule de bois. Il descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux et il aperçût finalement Hermione. Sa meilleure amie était assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux mais n'y prêtant pas attention. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la partie d'échecs jouée par Ron et Hugo Granger-Weasley. Harry s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas encore discuté avec le fils de ses deux meilleurs amis et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en compagnie de ses parents. Un sourire se forma sur son visage et il préféra ne pas les interrompre. Il remonta dans son dortoir avec un mal de tête lancinant. Oui, la prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte de ne pas boire autant.

* * *

- _Et là, tu sais qui arrives ? Ce putain de Louis. Franchement, qu'est qu'ils ont tous ces Lupin-Black ? Je ne comprend pas, je suis fantastique, beau, intelligent, riche. Explique-moi pourquoi elle refuse de sortir avec moi. C'est à ne rien comprendre, vraiment. Et puis-_

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hugo se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'écouter les histoires de Carter. Il bifurqua dans un couloir, espérant semer le brun mais rien à faire, le Serpentard le suivait à chaque fois. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté l'invitation de Molly, Dominique et Fred, c'était sûr qu'au moins il n'aurait pas croisé le Serpentard dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- _Tu m'écoutes Hugo ?_

- _Non_ , avoua le rouquin en soupirant. _Tu me fatigues avec tes histoires de cœur là. Narcissa ne t'aimes pas et tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, passe à autre chose Zabini_ , conseilla t-il sans aucune compassion.

Il ignora les bruits de gorge choqués de brun et entra dans la grande salle, s'installant près de Danielle et commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement pour lui, Zabini était persistant. Le Serpentard se posa en face de lui, indigné, il chipa l'un des toasts d'Hugo avant d'y étaler de la confiture. Hugo entendit Danielle rigoler et il pria les dieux pour qu'un quelqu'un vienne le sauver du brun.

- _Hé Zabini, t'en as pas marre de lui voler ses toasts tous les jours ? Il n'en serve pas à ta table ou quoi ?_

- _Ferme là Dan, tu sais très bien que je mange toujours avec Hugo le matin. Je dois lui raconter mes avancées avec ma futur femme._

- _Tu parles de Narcissa ? Pff, tu n'as aucune chance_ , rigola sa cousine et Hugo hocha vigoureusement la tête, lui aussi d'accord.

- _Vous n'avez aucune foi en moi, c'est déprimant votre attitude là_ , se plaignit le brun.

Sa cousine leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller au bras de de Loas pour leur entrainement de Quidditch. Hugo maudit ses cousins de le laisser seul avec la peste de Zabini.

- _Carter, tu veux pas aller voir chez les Serdaigles ? Je suis sûr que Hope appréciera tes jérémiades sur son frère._

Le Serpentard lui lança un regarde blasé avant de recommencer ses aventures. Hugo laissa sa tête tomber près de son assiette. Il abandonnait. Les enfants Zabini finirait par avoir sa peau, il en était sûr. Il allait se lever lui aussi, préférant fuir de nouveau lorsqu'une Isabella Zabini en furie entra dans la grande salle. Carter glissa immédiatement sous la table laissant un Hugo blasé se redresser.

- _Carter, hurla Isabella, Carter Julius Zabini ! Je vais te tuer !_

- _Oops_ , chuchota Carter, la tête près des jambes d'Hugo. _On dirait que Izzie a trouvé qui a coupé ses vêtements_. _Merde, merde, merde !_

- _Vraiment, Carter ?_

- _Quoi! Elle le méritait, Hugo ! Elle a fait croire à Freddie que j'adorais Celestina Warbeck et depuis, tout le monde dans ce maudit château me chante les hits de cette horrible chanteuse. Tu sais combien de fois cette semaine j'ai du repousser des filles qui m'offrait des photos de Celestina Warbeck ? Au moins une vingtaine Hugo ! Une vingtaine ! Comment veux tu que j'ai une chance avec Narcissa si on croit que j'ai aussi mauvais goût !_

Hugo secoua la tête. Il observa une Isabella en colère faire le tour de la grande salle avant de se décider.

- _Hé ! Isabella ! Viens par ici !_ , héla Hugo.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux plissés avant de s'avancer.

- _Tu fais quoi là Hugo_ , murmura Carter, paniqué.

- _Ferme là Carter !_

Isabella arriva enfin près de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- _Tu veux quoi Weasley ? Tu as vu mon imbécile de frère ?_

- _Justement Izzie_ , sourit Hugo. _Et si on faisait un deal ?_

La brune haussa un sourcil.

- _Un deal ? De quel genre ?_

- _C'est simple, en échange de… disons quelques services dans le futur, je te dis où il est._

Isabella sourit et Hugo sentit Carter essayer de s'enfuir discrètement.

- _J'accepte ton deal Weasley. Où est-il maintenant?_

- _Là_ , pointa du doigt Hugo, en direction du dessous de la table. _Isabella, il essaye de s'enfuir, mais il est définitivement sous la table. C'est un plaisir de faire affaire à avec toi_ , conclut le rouquin en se levant. _Sur ce, je te laisse._

La brune passa la main sous la table, attrapant son frère par la manche et si Hugo entendit Carter glapir de douleur et le professeur Flitwick qui enlevait des points à la maison Serpentard … eh bien ce n'était pas son problème. Au moins, Carter arrêterait de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec ses histoires de cœur. 


	12. Ab Imo Pectore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

_**“Those seconds, half seconds, that the line of our gaze connected, were the** **only moment in my day that I felt anything at all.”** _   
_**Madeline Miller, The Song Of Achilles** _

- _Dante, arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie_ , gémit Draco.

Draco Malfoy n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes de son fils déversait toutes les larmes de son petit corps et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout tenté : le câliner, le border, il l'avait emmené voir ses frères et sœurs, ses grands-parents dans l'espoir que quelqu'un arrive à le consoler mais rien n'y faisait. Le petit blond avait refusé de quitter les bras de son père tout comme il avait refusé d'aller avec le reste de sa fratrie, de Valentin,Teddy ... Et voilà que Draco se retrouvait dans un couloir de Poudlard avec un enfant qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans les bras. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que sa fille aînée était à l'infirmerie et Draco était à bout, véritablement. Lily et Dante semblaient les plus affectés par la situation et Draco remerciait les dieux de ne pas être le seul parent disponible. En effet, tous ses enfants avaient enfin pu passer du temps avec leur papa, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur père qui avait enfin pu se consacrer à ses recherches. Mais si lui et Potter avaient pris implicitement une sorte de garde alterné des enfants, cela n'empêchait pas les humeurs volatiles de leurs enfants qui quittaient souvent leurs classes et cours à la recherche de l'un des deux. Ou encore Dante qui faisait un caprice au bout milieu d'un couloir.

  
- _Dante, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, je n'en peux plus,_ soupira Draco avant de continuer à bercer son fils dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Le petit blond se mit à renifler, la tête nichée dans le cou de son père, des grosses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Draco soupira de nouveau. Il passa une main réconfortante sur le dos de son fils, parsema le haut de sa tête de baisers et pria Merlin pour que cela soit fini. Dante gigota dans ses bras et il sentit les petites mains de son fils se faufiler autour de son cou alors que les pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Draco continua de le bercer pendant plusieurs minutes et sentit son fils se calmer, apparemment fatigué. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que le Serpentard ne sente la petite tête se retirer de son cou. Il baissa les yeux et observa le visage rouge et les yeux bouffis du petit garçon. Les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux humides, Dante se mit à jouer doucement avec le col de la chemise de son père et Draco lui plaqua un baiser sur le front, l'encourageant silencieusement à parler.

- _Je veux voir Papa,_ souffla son fils d'une petite voix.

Le petit blond continua à renifler, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues et Draco resserra son emprise sur son fils.

- _Dante, tu l'as vu ce matin. Et puis il est tard, ton papa doit déjà être dans sa salle commune, sans parler qu'il doit être épuisé à force de donner sa magie,_ expliqua le Serpentard. _On ne peut pas aller le voir maintenant, d'accord mon ange ?_

Ce fût la mauvaise chose à dire car Dante se remit à pleurer de plus belle et replaça sa tête dans son cou. Draco se maudit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir la tête de Potter. Même s’il avait tous les deux mit en place une sorte de paix mutuelle, au moins pour leurs enfants, ils ne s'appréciaient pas et ne pouvaient pas se voir. Draco repensa aux fois où il avait trouvé le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie et où les deux s'étaient jaugés avec une hostilité plus ou moins grande sous le regard alerte de Mme Pomfresh. De plus, il ne pouvait pas véritablement être vu ensemble, même avec les enfants. Son père l'avait prévenu que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait l'arrivée des enfants et surtout, ce que cela signifiait, c’est-à-dire sa défaite... Eh bien, Draco ne préférait pas penser à tout cela. Tout comme il ignorait ce que son père allait faire. En bref, il ne voulait pas voir Potter et encore moins débarquer dans la salle commune des lions après le dîner, ce serait trop suspicieux.

Les pleurs continuèrent.

Il avisa la tête blonde dans son cou, sa chemise mouillé, l'heure tardive et un Dante dévasté et décida que Voldemort pouvait aller au diable. Si seule la vue de son papa pouvait calmer Dante, alors advienne que pourra, conclut Draco.

- _D'accord, d'accord_ , concéda le Serpentard, _je t'emmène le voir mon ange. Mais tu arrêtes de pleurer tout de suite,_ ordonna-t-il en calant Dante sur sa hanche pour mieux le voir. _Regarde-moi_ , demanda-t-il.

Dante essuya ses larmes, renifla plusieurs fois avant de planter son regard dans celui de son père. Satisfait, Draco lui planta un baiser sur la joue, faisant sourire son fils.

- _Je t'emmène le voir mais tu te tiens bien ! Je ne veux pas te voir courir partout dans la salle des Gryffondors. Tu restes avec moi, d'accord, mon ange ?_ J

Le petit blond hocha la tête et heureux, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et reprenant son activité précédente, c’est-à-dire jouer avec le col de la chemise du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne pût que secouer la tête avant se diriger vers la salle des lions, ou tout cas, là où il pensait qu'elle était. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour y arriver après bons nombres d'impasses qui firent rire son chenapan de fils. Il se positionna devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, essayant de trouver le moyen d'y entrer mais celle-ci ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil à son fils, et se mit à lui parler.

- _Vous êtes le père de ce petit bout de chou ?_

- _Euh oui, c'est moi_ , répondit Draco, décontenancé. _Est -ce que vous pouvez dire à Potter que le petit bout de chou en question veut le voir ?_ Demanda-t-il.

La Grosse Dame laissa échapper un cri indigné, avant de le toiser méchamment.

- _Je ne suis pas votre hibou ! Si vous voulez lui parler, aller lui dire vous-même ! Je dois m'entraîner à chanter, moi._

Draco haussa les sourcils, choqué et outré, et prêt à répondre à cette bonne femme mais le tableau disparut, laissant place à un couloir rouge et or et une salle particulièrement bruyante. Il remonta Dante sur sa hanche, souffla un bon coup et entra dans le territoire ennemi.

D'abord, personne ne fit attention à lui. Draco balaya la salle du regard, prenant en compte l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce, les étudiants bruyants et la décoration avant de se mettre à la recherche de son rival. Il trouva une tête familière et se planta devant un Neville ahuri.

- _Ma-Malfoy !_ S'écria le Gryffondor en bondissant hors de son fauteuil.

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne le vît la multitude d'étudiants le fixer. Il pinça les lèvres face aux regards braqués sur sa personne et son fils, sans parler des chuchotements. Il se racla la gorge, se rappelant qu'il faisait tout cela pour son fils.

- _Longdubat, où est Potter ?_

- _Harry ?_ Répéta le brun, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- _Oui Longdubat, où est Potter ?_

Neville, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fixait le Serpentard comme si celui-ci avait quelque chose sur le visage. Le Serpentard commença à s'impatienter.

- _Par Merlin Longdubat, va chercher Potter au lieu de me fixer_ ! S'écria Draco, exaspéré.

Draco secoua la tête en voyant le Gryffondor se précipiter vers ce qu'il pensait être les dortoirs et s'assit à la place précédemment occupé par le brun, posant un Dante ravi sur ses genoux. Il ignora superbement les regards posés sur lui. Il soupira en se rappelant que Lily, Albus et James avaient décidés de dormir dans sa salle commune à lui, tous préférant rester ensemble depuis qu'Azraël s'était évanouie. Draco baissa les yeux sur son fils, le regardant sourire et faire des signes de la main à tous ceux qui croisaient son regard et ne pût que sourire : son fils charmait tout ce qui bougeait.

- _Malfoy ?_

La voix claqua dans l'air et Draco redressa la tête, comme rappelé à l'ordre. La silhouette de Potter se tenait au bas des escaliers : une main posée sur la balustrade, l'autre dans sa poche, un pyjama à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley, les cheveux en bataille et le visage tendu, Potter l'observait. Les yeux verts restèrent fixés sur ceux de sa némésis avant de se poser sur leur fils qui se tortillait sur les genoux du blond, les bras tendus vers son papa. Draco grimaça en voyant que Potter ne bougeait pas, une question silencieuse plaqué dans son regard.

- _Potter_ , dit-il en hochant la tête, _le petit monstre voulait te voir,_ ajouta-il en désignant du regard Dante, lequel tira la langue à l'entente du surnom.

Potter secoua légèrement la tête et fit signe à Draco de le suivre, se dirigeant vers le dortoir en passant près de ses amis - la belette, Finnigan, Thomas et Longdubat.

- _Harry_ , marmonna Weasley, _qu'est que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas croire la fouine ?_

- _Laisse Ron, je sais ce que je fais_ , répondit le Survivant. _Si vous pouvez nous laisser le dortoir pendant une dizaine de minutes ?_

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent bien que pas ravis et Draco s'empressa de suivre Potter avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Il remonta les escaliers d'un pas vif, Dante à nouveau dans les bras et s'introduit dans la chambre, laissant Potter refermer la porte. Potter s'assit sur un lit près de la fenêtre et Draco l'imita, prenant le lit d'à côté et déposa son fils sur le parquet. Dante ne perdit pas une seconde : il se rua sur son papa qui l'attrapa prestement et Draco préféra détourner les yeux en voyant Potter serrer le blond contre lui, son menton posé sur la tête blonde, qui s'était à nouveau pressé contre le cou de son papa. Du coin de l'œil il vit Potter embrasser la masse de cheveux blond et Draco déglutit, gêné.

- _Dante, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?_ Souffla le Survivant et caressant le dos du petit blond qui semblait vouloir se presser autant que possible contre lui.

- _Tu me manquais, c'est tout. Je voulais juste te faire un câlin_ , murmura l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Draco fixa le parc de Poudlard. Il entendait les réponses murmurées de Potter et les mots d'amour soufflés à mi-voix par son fils et sa mâchoire se contracta. Son cœur se mit à battre, sa gorge s'assécha et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant ici.

- _Il m'a fait un caprice_ , annonça Draco soudainement, sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre. _Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, il voulait absolument te voir Potter. J'ai failli me perdre plusieurs fois en venant ici et je ne parle même pas de ma réputation qui va être ruiné maintenant que je suis entré dans ta salle commune. Même quand tu n'es pas là, tu trouves le moyen de causer des ennuis, Potter._

Il sentit les yeux verts se poser sur lui, le regard brûlant du brun se plissant face au ton cinglant du Serpentard mais aucune réponse ne vînt. Draco était sûr que plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un bruit ne fasse entendre et il consentit à tourner la tête. Dante était toujours sur les genoux de Potter, ses petits poings étaient accrochés au t-shirt du brun, sa tête collée au torse, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux clos. Son fils s'était endormi. Draco leva la tête, croisant le regard vert.

- _Je te le laisse Potter, il est épuisé et apparemment, c'est avec toi qu'il veut dormir ce soir_ , remarqua le blond en faisant la moue.

Draco se leva, sans un autre regard et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, la voix du brun retentit.

- _Malfoy._

- _Quoi, Potter ?_ Lâcha le blond en se retournant.

Les yeux verts s'accrochèrent aux siens et Draco ne pût que fixer le Gryffondor en retour. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Potter ne reprenne la parole.

- _Malfoy, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ?_

- _Parler de quoi ?_

- _De ce qui va se passer, imbécile,_ cingla Potter. _Ton père qui débarque à Poudlard alors que c'est un Mangemort, de tes recherches, d'Andrew, je ne sais pas moi, on devrait peut-être communiquer, au moins en ce qui concerne les enfants !_

Draco pinça les lèvres.

- _Je ne vois pas en quoi mon père à avoir avec tout ça._

- _Ah oui ? Le fait qu'il est au service du même sorcier qui veut ma peau et probablement celle de nos enfants n'est pas important peut-être ? Ou le fait que toi-même tu veuilles servir ce même sorcier ? Tout ça, ça ne concerne pas les enfants ?_

Potter le fusillait du regard maintenant.

- _Ce n'est pas parce que Lucius Malfoy est à Poudlard que j'en oublie ce qu'il est,_ reprit le brun. _Ni que j'en oublie ton idéologie puriste et votre soutien à Voldemort ! Vous faite partie du camp adverse et ça, je ne vois ni toi ni ton père essayer de le nier._

Le Serpentard fixa le brun pendant un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

- _Ecoute Potter, il est tard, je suis fatigué et toi aussi. On en discutera plus tard_ , déclara-t-il. _Mais si tu crois une seule seconde que je vais suivre quelqu'un qui met en danger ma famille, alors tu te trompes grandement sur mon compte,_ précisa le blond en ouvrant la porte. _Et tu te trompes encore plus sur mon père. Sur ce, à plus tard Potter._

Draco ferma la porte et y resta appuyé pendant quelques secondes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il repensa à la scène qu'il avait assisté entre Dante et Potter pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune et s'humidifia les lèvres. Lui aussi se posait les mêmes questions. Il attendait le bon moment pour les poser à son père. En entrant dans sa salle commune, il passa près de Blaise en pleine discussion avec Andrew et de Renée qui corrigeait les devoirs d'Albus et James avant de se préparer pour aller dormir. Lorsqu'il fut finalement sous ses draps, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, l'eau du lac le berçant, Draco pensa que peut-être il avait fait le bon choix. Il pensait comprendre, pourquoi il avait choisi Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ab Imo Pectore " est une expression latine signifiant " Du fond du coeur " !


	13. Oh! The Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I have been, you ask ?   
> Eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais voilà le chapitre 13. Je ne sais pas quand j'updaterai mais qui sait? Peut-être pour Noel. Mais non je n'ai pas arrêté, je continue cette histoire, qu'importe le temps qu'il me faudra.   
> Dans tous les cas, here it is : Enjoy and stay safe guys !!

“ **He was their family. They were his. They were worth every cut and bruise and scream.”**

**Nora Sakavic, The Raven King**

- _Et pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Vous suivez Tom depuis toute ces années, et aujourd'hui vous voulez l'espionner ? Pourquoi ce changement Lucius ?_

Haussant un sourcil, Lucius se contenta de fixer le directeur d'un regard moqueur. Pourquoi ? La réponse n'était-elle pas simple ? Lucius voulait le pouvoir, c'était tout ce qu'il intéressait et à l'époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis un certain pouvoir. Mais Lucius n'oubliait jamais. Et il se souvenait très bien de ces quelques mois à Azkaban, pourrissant aux côtés de misérables et pathétiques sorciers. Il se souvenait de sa colère noire contre le Maître, qui n'avait pas réagi, qui avait choisi de le punir. Et plus que tout, Lucius n'était ni aveugle ni dépourvu de cœur. Son fils et le sauveur du monde sorcier formaient un couple et ça, malgré le fait que ce dernier ne soit pas un sang-pur, cela ne déplaisait pas Lucius autant qu'il le voudrait. L'existence même de ses petits-enfants signifiaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait perdre. Potter avait donc réussi à vaincre celui qui malmenait sa vie depuis son retour; Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non seulement de l'avoir débarrassé d'un énorme problème, le Survivant avait aussi épousé son fils : Lucius imaginait déjà le prestige et le pouvoir que cela allait lui donner. Et si en plus le Survivant pouvait protéger son fils et sa femme ? Eh bien, Lucius ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que cette union perdure.

Alors Lucius avait fais son choix. Il suivrait le Sauveur et ce sénile de Dumbledore, il mettrait sa vie en danger car il savait qu'il allait réussir. Tout cela tombait à pic et il en était ravi. Il imaginait déjà la gloire de ses descendants, la sienne aussi : nul doute que personne n'oserait s'opposer à lui dans le futur vu sa famille. Oui, Lucius remercia intérieurement Draco de s'être trouvé le parfait mari, qui non sans être un sang-pur restait riche, puissant et influent. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire; et décida que les négociations pouvaient commencer.

Après tout, il devait encore s'expliquer auprès de son fils. Sans oublier le plus important : il fallait bien que quelqu'un tourmente Severus.

* * *

Sirius se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Croyez le, les situations bizarres il en avait l'habitude; il n'avait pas passé près de dix ans à Azkaban sans en ressortir avec quelques souvenirs qu'il garderait jusqu'à la tombe. Mais là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- _Du thé ?_ , demanda sa cousine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. Du thé. Sa très chère cousine, celle qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt lorsque ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte, celle qui s'était empressé d'oublier Andromeda alors que les deux sœurs étaient si proches, celle qui lui avait lancé un regard déçu, le surnom "Rius" disparaissant de ses lèvres le jour où il refusa de l'écouter et de rentrer chez lui… Cette même personne qui lui demandait poliment s'il voulait du thé après près de quinze années sans s'adresser la parole… Sirius secoua la tête.

- _Narcissa, ne commence pas tes petits-jeux. Dis moi pourquoi tu as soudainement demandé à ce que l'on se voit; je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas du thé ou de la météo dont tu veux discuter_ , ironisa l'ancien prisonnier.

Le sourire de la blonde se fana immédiatement. Elle se redressa dans son siège, les mains posés sur les cuisses, un regard réprobateur dans les yeux et Sirius sourit amèrement.

- _Que dois-je faire pour que te convaincre, Sirius ?_

- _Convaincre? Narcissa, ton mari a aidé Voldemort a tuer mes meilleurs amis! Et tu voudrais que j'accepte le fait que ton mari a subitement changé d'avis ? Qu'il ne soit plus convaincu de son idéologie raciste ? Voyons, Cisssa, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore le croit que je vais le suivre aveuglement._

La blonde pinça les lèvres. Narcissa porta la main à son collier, le pendentif représentant l'emblème de la maison des Black, l'inscription " _Toujours Pur_ " scintilla légèrement, attirant l'œil de Sirius et celui-ci tourna la tête, grimaçant.

- _Je sais que Lucius a fais des choses horribles, Sirius,_ commença prudemment sa cousine, la tête baissé et les yeux rivés sur le sol. _Je vivrai toujours avec cela sur la conscience et je ne te demande pas de le pardonner, car nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je ne le mérite pas non plus d'ailleurs_ , déclara t-elle, un sourire triste jouant sur ses lèvres. _Je ne t'ai pas soutenue. Je t'ai laissé seule, sans t'accorder le moindre regard après que Tante Walburga te mettes à la porte, et je n'ai rien fais depuis pour mériter que tu sois assis là, en train de m'écouter. Mais aujourd'hui … je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ; je suis resté longtemps sans agir_ , confia la blonde, _j'ai laissé Lucius faire à sa guise. Mon amour pour lui m'a aveuglé, je l'avoue aujourd'hui, j'aurais du faire quelque chose. Il est trop tard maintenant. Mes regrets et remords ne valent rien si ce n'est qu'ils alourdissent le poids de ma culpabilité._

La blonde s'arrêta un instant et Sirius vrilla ses yeux sur le regard dépourvu d'émotions en face de lui. Il ne s'attendais pas à de tels aveux, ni à l'émotion qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de sa cousine. Son esprit s'envola un instant auprès de Remus, son cœur désirant ardemment la présence du loup-garou; Remus saurait quoi dire, quoi faire. Sirius sentit l'absence de l'autre lui peser; plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir gérer toute ces histoires sans Remus à ses cotés, sans avoir son soutient, sa voix, son esprit. Remus était l'ancre qu'il le retenait de dériver. Il soupira, il devait reprendre ses esprits.

- _Je sais que ma famille t'a causé beaucoup de mal,_ reprit Narcissa doucement, _mais je peux t'assurer que Lucius ne trahira pas Dumbledore, il y a beaucoup trop en jeu._

- _Qu'est qui a changé ?_ , demanda l'animagus.

- _Tout_ , répondit la blonde. _Aujourd'hui, Lucius sait que trahir Dumbledore revient à trahir Draco_ , avoua t-elle en grimaçant. _Et cela revient à me perdre moi,_ ajouta t-elle, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Sirius secoua la tête, un rire amer s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et observa sa cousine.

- _Tu sais Cissa, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir prête à trahir ton mari un jour. Toi qui l'a toujours défendu bec et ongles, allant même jusqu'à t'opposer à Tante Drusilla en l'épousant._

- _C'est vrai_ , concéda t-elle. _J'aime mon mari, mais j'aime mon fils encore plus. Et je ne suis pas aveugle Sirius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va perdre cette guerre. Il a assez fais du mal à ma famille. Savais-tu que Draco allait prendre la marque pendant les vacances de Noel ?_ , demande la blonde en fixant son cousin. _J'essayais de trouvez un moyen de changer cela, d'arrêter ce processus. Draco, mon fils n'est pas un tueur, Sirius, affirma Narcissa, la voix tremblante, ses doigts triturant le pendentif nerveusement. J'en ai averti Severus immédiatement bien sûr, mais je savais que si je trouvais pas un moyen d'empêcher la cérémonie, Draco allait devenir tout ce que je redoutais : un enfant, jeté dans une guerre qu'il n'a pas commencé et dont Lucius lui abreuve les mérites depuis son enfance. Un tueur malgré lui. Et je sais au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il s'en aurait voulu toute sa vie, la culpabilité finirait par le ronger et il finirait par me détester, moi qui n'aurait rien fait pour empêcher cela._

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Sa cousine semblait angoissé, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela.

- _Alors, quand Draco a arrêté de m'écrire_ , reprit-elle, _j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Est-ce que Bella l'avait emmené au Manoir Lestrange pour le marquer ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il senti mes réticences, mon doute ? J'étais morte de peur Sirius. J'ai supplié Lucius et s'il m'avait refusé, j'aurais été capable de lui lancer un maléfice. Quand la lettre de Dumbledore est arrivée… J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse. Et puis,je suis arrivé, j'ai vu mon fils, mes petits-enfants… Sais-tu à quel point j'ai maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque je les ai vu ? S'il apprenait leur existence, il m'enlèverait mon mari, mon fils, ma famille !_ , s'écria t-elle, le visage contorsionné par la douleur. _Non, non, je ne le laisserai pas m'enlever cela, un futur aussi beau, aussi envieux ! Lucius… Lucius sait tout cela. Il sait que je choisirai mon fils sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il a toujours su que je désapprouvais de son affiliation avec les autres Mangemorts. Après la chute du Seigneur, je pensais enfin être tranquille, que ma famille allait être en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, elle peut l'être. Et Lucius en est conscient. Alors, je t'en prie, tu dois me croire_ , finit la blonde, le souffle court. _Lucius ne sera pas un problème, je peux te l'assurer._

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite et se laissa tombé contre le dos du fauteuil. Sirius se mordit les lèvres, ressassant les paroles de sa cousine. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Narcissa semblait honnête et Sirius savait l'amour profond que sa cousine portait à son fils, il savait aussi que celle-ci lui donnait sa parole. Ses doigts tapotèrent l'accoudoir et il soupira.

- _Bien, je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute,_ Cissa, décida t-il. _Mais si jamais je sens que l'un de vous deux manquent à leur parole, même Dumbledore ne pourra m'empêcher de vous chasser du château. Je n'oublie pas ce que ton mari à fait, mais j'accepte d'être cordial, enfin, je vais essayer._

Sa cousine poussa un soupir, rassurée. Narcissa hocha à nouveau la tête et se remit à leur resservir du thé, qui devait sans doute avoir refroidi depuis. Sirius accepta le silence qui suivit comme une sorte de paix temporaire s'installant entre sa cousine et lui. Narcissa posa sa tasse, tritura de nouveau son pendentif avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Oui, Sirius allait la croire, pour le moment. Mais une voix dans le coin de son esprit se demandait si Lucius serait tout aussi honnête et prêt à respecter sa parole.

* * *

- _Est-ce que tu peux le croire Daddy ? Johann me fatigue ! Il n'arrête pas de m'insulter ! Alors oui, j'ai lancé un maléfice, mais c'était tout à fait justifié ! Et en plus, tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dis ? Il m'a traité de bébé ! Je suis allé voir Hope, parce que tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable, et c'est Hope qui m'a dis de lui lancer un maléfice, alors moi, j'ai obéis. Je veux dire, le professeur MacGonnagall était peut-être un peu juste, tu ne penses pas?_ , demanda Scott, à bout de souffle.

Sirius rigola. Scott était … particulier. Sirius avait cru qu'il était le plus mignon de la bande, mais en vérité Scott lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à lui quand il était enfant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Sirius se tourna vers ses aînés qui eux, n'avaient pas l'air ravis.

- _Scott, tu as lancé un maléfice à Johann parce qu'il t'a traité de bébé ?_ , s'exclama Valentin, ahuri. _Tout ça pour ça ?! Mais ça va pas, tu pouvais pas juste le cogner !_

- _Valentin !,_ s'écria Teddy en fusillant son jumeau du regard, _mais ça va pas la tête, lui donne pas des idées. Scott, reprit le blond, la prochaine, tu viens juste nous voir, on lui réglera son compte à Johann, mais arrête de lancer des maléfices à tout le monde! Comment veux tu qu'on gagne la coupe cette année si tu te mets à perdre des points à la vitesse de la lumière,_ gémit le Gryffondor en secouant la tête.

- _Nan mais j'y crois pas_ , marmonna Louis, les bras croisés, l'air revolté.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux - ce à quoi Louis réagit par un cri indigné.

- _Qu'est qu'il y a Lou ?_

- _Ce que j'ai ?_ , commença le Serpentard, plissant les yeux dangereusement. _Mon problème c'est que c'est toujours la même chose!_ **Scott** _fait une bêtise et Teddy et Valentin lui pardonnent et proposent de l'aider_. **Je** _fais une bêtise ? Valentin me trucide sur place et Teddy m'enlève des points_ , ragea le brun, ses bras s'agitant dans tout les sens. _La dernière fois, tiens, Carter m'a poussé contre le mur, alors je lui ai lancé un tout petit Levicorpus, tu vois ? Et bam! Valentin me hurle dessus parce qu'on a perdu des points que_ ** _Teddy_** _a enlevé ! C'est une parodie de justice, cette famille!_

Sirius fixa son fils, désarçonné. Eh bien, que pouvait il y faire ?

- _Ecoute, Lou, je pense que c'est simplement parce que Scotty est le plus petit._

Louis lui lança un regard blasé. Sirius fit la grimace.

- _Bon, tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu fais une bêtise ou lances un maléfice, eh bien, j'empêcherai Ted et Val de te punir, d'accord ? T'en dis quoi ?_

- _Pff, comme si j'allais te croire Dad_ , marmonna le Serpentard. _Si seulement Papa était là, il aurait passé un savon à Scott !_

A la mention de Remus, Sirius ferma les yeux. Il se laissa quelques secondes pour penser au loup-garou avant de rouvrir les yeux, il pris Louis dans ses bras et malgré les protestations de son fils, celui-ci se laissa faire. Sirius posa son menton sur les cheveux de son fils, sa main droite jouant avec les cheveux à la base de la nuque, la main gauche encerclant le dos de Louis. Il soupira profondément. Il sentit Louis le serrer réciproquement et sourit. Oui, si seulement Remus pouvait être là. Teddy, Valentin et Scott se lancèrent un regard avant de se joindre au câlin de leur père et de leur frère. Sirius pouffa de rire en voyant Valentin et Teddy se chamailler pour savoir qui allait être plus près de Louis et Scott, profitant du moment se faufila près de Louis sous l'œil bienveillant de son père.

- _Sois pas triste Lou_ , dit Scott en collant sa tête au dos de son frère. _Val et Ted vont aussi cogner Carter, t'inquiètes pas!_

Ils ignorèrent tous le " Ne m'appelle pas Lou" et Valentin ébouriffa les cheveux du Serpentard.

- _Mais oui, t'inquiètes Lou, on va leur apprendre à ces Zabini de nous laisser tranquille_ , affirma le brun en regardant son jumeau.

Teddy hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Ah, que c'était beau la solidarité fraternelle, pensa t-il. Au même moment, il se détacha de Louis, laissant Teddy câliner le jeune Serpentard.

- _En parlant, les enfants, où est votre sœur ?_

Teddy et Valentin échangèrent un regard complice.

- _Eh bien, Hope est avec Lucy_ , lâcha le Gryffondor.

Sirius plissa des yeux.

- _Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez cet air satisfait sur le visage vous deux ?_

- _Disons juste que Hope a un petit faible pour quelqu'un_ , dévoila Teddy.

- _Et que Hope et Lucy sont probablement en train de lui parler_ , sourit Valentin.

- _Qui ?_ , demanda Sirius, curieux.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que sa fille avait des vues sur quelqu'un.

- _C'est Gaby, Dad_ , dit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel, coupant court au mystère. _Gabrielle Nott_ , précisa le brun.

- _Gabrielle ?_ , s'exclama l'animagus, _Oh, whouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ça fait longtemps ?_ , demanda t-il à ses fils.

- _Bah, quelques mois,_ fit Valentin. _Mais Gabrielle est complètement_ ** _aveugle_**. _Hope commence un peu à perdre espoir. Ted et moi, on essaye de lui donner un coup de main, tu vois ? Mais bon, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre._

Teddy hocha la tête. Sirius se gratta la joue, pensif. Si seulement Remus était là, il aurait pu aider Hope. Remus avait toujours été le plus, eh bien, douée pour ce genre de chose que lui. Il fixa ses fils et il décida qu'il allait aider sa fille aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Hope ne réussisse pas à séduire la jeune Nott, c'était une Lupin-Black, le charme, c'était dans ses gènes. Et avec un petit coup de pouce de sa part, Sirius en était sur, elle allait réussir. Il fallait juste trouver un plan maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aussi : Je pense que certains ont vu mon énorme fascination pour la série All for The Game de Nora Sakavic! J'ai pris plusieurs noms de certains de mes perso préférés et voilà! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup écouté Jamais Vu de BTS et Outro:Tear de BTS. So there you have it. 
> 
> Dans tout les cas, n'hésitez pas à commentez, aimez, etc.
> 
> Love you guys !!


	14. Broken Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste une petite conversation entre Draco et Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour euh voilà  
> Le chapitre est un peu OOC mais bon. J'ai fais comme j'ai pu. So enjoy !! 
> 
> Encore une fois, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que vous restez bien chez vous, que vous vous protégez! 
> 
> Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre des kudos, à laisser un petit commentaire ou même de bookmark ou de suscribe !! 
> 
> Love you !

**_"If this was a game_ **

**_I could just load it again_ **

**_I guess I gotta deal with this, deal with this_ **

**_Real world" - Jamais Vu, BTS_ **

Debout près des portes de la Salle sur Demande, Harry s'impatientait. La brise s'infiltrant dans les couloirs du château le faisaient frissonner et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se demandait comment allait se dérouler sa discussion avec Malfoy. La nuit dernière, Malfoy qui avait surgit dans sa salle, un Dante épuisé dans les bras, Harry n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Son fils avait été récupéré par un Ezéchiel plus que curieux ce matin et Harry lui-même ne savait pas quoi penser. Malfoy, celui d'hier soir avait été plus étrange que d'habitude; Harry, les yeux rivés sur lui l'avait trouvé étrangement nerveux et il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui troublait Harry. Ils avaient tout les deux réussi à rester cordiaux, si ce n'est que pour leur enfants mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à se débarrasser de leurs haines communes, même si Harry l'avouait : quelque chose avait changé. Il avait senti les yeux de Malfoy le suivre toute la journée, le regard brûlant ne l'avait pas quitté et Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser; peut-être que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir l'éclairerait un peu.

Il sortit sa baguette, jetant le sort Tempus, ses yeux se plissant face à l'heure indiqué : Malfoy était en retard. Il avait reçu un mot du blond ce matin, qu'Ezéchiel avait gracieusement remis à son père, et Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir de questions de la part de son fils. Il était convenu qu'ils se retrouvent après le dîner et pourtant, cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'Harry attendait, prenant son mal en patience. Il soupira, s'appuya contre le mur et se demanda s'il devait l'attendre encore une dizaine de minutes ou simplement rebrousser chemin, après tout, ce n'était le Serpentard qui se les gelait dans un couloir venteux du château. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus la masse de cheveux noirs et se décida. Il rangea sa baguette, se détacha du mur et s'arrêta net : des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry tourna la tête à temps pour voir Malfoy au bout du couloir, le souffle court, les mains sur les genoux et le corps plié en deux. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour y remettre de l'ordre et Harry pensa distraitement qu'il ressemblait à Ezéchiel comme cela. Le blond se releva après avoir repris son souffle et leur regard se croisèrent enfin. Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne secoue la tête, comme chassant des pensées idiotes.

<< - _Malfoy_ , salua Harry avec froideur. _Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de poireauter pendant vingt minutes ? Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais en retard_ , ironisa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Ferme là, Potte_ r, **_je_** _suis en retard parce que_ ** _ton_** _fils a refais un caprice_ , répondit Malfoy. 

- ** _Mon_** _fils ?_ , répéta Harry.

- _Oh que oui, quand il se comporte comme ça, c'est ton fils._

Harry secoua la tête.

- _Entrons, tu veux bien? Je me les suis gelés en attendant que sa majesté arrive_ , fit Harry en désignant le blond. >>

La Salle sur Demande avait pris l'apparence de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près du de la cheminée, et il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il vit Malfoy prendre place dans le fauteuil à l'opposé du sien, ses doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir, ses jambes se croisaient aux chevilles et les yeux gris étaient rivés sur lui, laissant Malfoy avec une expression qu'Harry ne pouvait déchiffrer. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, le crépitement des flammes remplissant la pièce de façon agréable; deux verres de Whisky Pure Feu se matérialisèrent sur la table basse se tenant entre eux, un souhait du blond, pensa Harry en le voyant s'emparer du verre et faire tournoyer le liquide ambre, le verre roulant délicatement entre les doigts fins. Il s'empara de son propre verre, sirotant doucement, appréciant l'impression fantôme de chaleur se déversant dans sa gorge.

<<- _Mon père se range du côté de Dumbledore_ , annonça soudainement le blond en fixant les flammes devant lui. _Et moi avec_ , ajouta t-il en levant les yeux pour observer Harry.

- _Pourquoi ?_ , demanda le Gryffonfor après quelques secondes de silence, lui aussi observant le blond intensément. >>

Le blond se mit alors à lui rapporter la conversation que son père avait eu avec Dumbledore ainsi que sa propre conversation avec son père. Parce qu'il y avait ses petits-enfants en jeu. Parce que Voldemort allait manifestement perdre. Pour Narcissa. Pour Draco. Pour lui-même. Le blond se tût finalement, et Harry laissa son regard dériver vers les flammes. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil au blond avant de poser la question qui le turlupinait.

<<- _Et toi ?_

Le blond resta silencieux mais Harry entendit un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- _Je croyais que tu voulais devenir Mangemort, que tu croyais dur comme fer à son idéologie puriste, que tu voulais que les Sang-De-Bourbes comme Hermione ou les Sang-Mêlé comme moi soient tous exterminés,_ commenta Harry en se tournant vers le blond _. Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu as soudainement arrêté d'y croire Malfoy, personne ne change aussi vite._

-J _e pense_ , commença prudemment le blond, _qu'il y a certaines vérités dans les traditions des Sang-Purs, Potter mais comment veux tu que je ne remette pas en question alors que mes propres enfants ne sont pas des Sang-Purs mais des Sang-Mêlés?_ , répliqua le blond en s'adossant à son siège avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. J _'ai été élevé avec cette idéologie, celle que j'étais supérieur de par mon statut. Mais j'essaye… j'essaye de comprendre, Potter_ , avoua Malfoy en fixant Harry. _Je… je refuse que mes enfants me voient comme un monstre. Je refuse de les décevoir. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être dans cette stupide guerre. Je ne voulais pas la marque, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, mais que voulais tu que je fasse ? Dire non au Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aurait couté la vie ou celle de mes parents. Traite moi de lâche si tu veux, mais j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre et je t'interdis de me juger pour cela_ , finit-il amèrement.>>

Harry laissa son regard tracer les contours du visage du blond. Ses pensées étaient confuses, il ne savait s'il pouvait faire confiance au Serpentard, si celui-ci se rangeait bel et bien de leur côté. Seul le temps le dirai, pensa le brun en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.

<<- _Je ne sais pas si je te crois, Malfoy_ , dit le Gryffondor en regardant le blond avaler cul-sec le reste de sa boisson avec violence. _Mais je sais que tu feras de ton mieux si ce n'est pour les enfants_ , dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux en se rappelant qu'ils étaient effectivement parents et Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- _Je n'aurai jamais cru finir avec toi_ , avoua le blond en laissant sa joue reposer contre la paume de sa main, le regard toujours posé sur le brun.

Ses yeux gris reflétaient le feu de la cheminée d'une façon que cela distrayait Harry.

- _Ne m'en parle pas_ , grogna Harry en finissant son whiskey. _Et puis, sept enfants ! Qu'est ce qui nous a prit ?_ , demanda le Gryffondor à personne en particulier.

Malfoy laissa échapper un autre petit rire et Harry pensa distraitement qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le Serpentard rire , surtout pas plusieurs fois et grâce à lui. C'était un jolie son, reconnu Harry en posant son verre.

- _Malfoy_ , reprit soudainement le Survivant, _j'ai une idée d'une autre chose que tu pourrais faire pour les enfants. Pourquoi n'irai-tu pas t'excuser auprès d'Hermione et de Ron ?_ , proposa t-il. _Après tout, tu pourrais commencer par là, ton changement de camp: des excuses. Faire table-rase, c'est un bon début, non ?_

Harry vit du coin de l'œil le blond le fusiller du regard et il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- _Bien sûr, le balafré ! Je leur écrirai une lettre, si c'est ce qui peut de convaincre,_ sourit faussement le Serpentard. _Mais seulement si tu t'excuses auprès de moi d'abord ! Je suis une victime, moi aussi !_

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- _Moi ? C'est moi qui doit m'excuser ?! C'est toi qui m'insulte, qui insulte mes parents, mes amis, ma famille ! Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! Je ne risque pas de m'excuser auprès de toi !_ , s'indigna Harry, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

Le blond sembla considérer les mots de son rival pendant quelques secondes avant de s'adosser à son fauteuil. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, sembla réfléchir longuement - au point qu'Harry se demandait s'il devrait partir- puis le blond laissa échapper un long soupir, les yeux fermés. Harry l'observa, incrédule.

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Malfoy ?_

- _Ferme là, Potter. Je réfléchis, et tu me déconcentres, le balafré._

Le brun secoua la tête, exaspéré. Malfoy lui tapait sur les nerfs. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il les planta dans le regard émeraude du brun, se pinça les lèvres. Harry prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que Malfoy était nerveux et cela le déconcerta. Il allait demander au blond pourquoi Merlin était il nerveux mais celui-ci le devança.

- _Je suis désolé, Potter. Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je regrette d'avoir insulté tes parents, tes amis et pour t'avoir insulté toi, même si je ne retire absolument pas mes insultes sur tes cheveux ou tes lunettes, les deux sont simplement une horreur, Potter ! Tu es riche, par Salazar, fais quelque chose ! Et tu restes un imbécile complet, bien sur, ça, ça ne change pas_ , déclara t-il d'une seule traite avant d'hocher la tête, satisfait de ses excuses.>>

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne put rien faire que cligner des yeux, la bouché ouverte, totalement surpris. Malfoy… venait de s'excuser ? Petit à petit, de faibles spasmes l'agitèrent, gagnant à chaque seconde de l'intensité, ce qui finit par un rire tonitruant. Harry prit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, le ridicule de la situation repassant en boucles dans son esprit, il essayait de se contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas repartir en un fou rire. Quand il fut finalement calmé, il avisa un Draco Malfoy à l'expression outré et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à nouveau.

<<- _Merlin, Malfoy, j'aurai aimé filmé ça_ , gloussa le brun. _Merlin, et dire que ça t'as pris plusieurs minutes pour sortir ça_ , dit Harry en passant une main dans sa tignasse, ignorant le blond qui lui lançait un regard peu amène, visiblement blessé que ses excuses aient suscité une telle réaction. _Mais bon, on peut dire que c'est déjà ça_ , décida Harry. _J'accepte tes excuses, Malfoy_ , rigola t-il de nouveau et le blond serra les dents. _Mais tu restes un enfoiré de première, un fils à papa, un ferret_ , dit-il en souriant aux expressions meurtrières que le blond faisaient. _Oh, et je suppose que je m'excuse_ , fit Harry en haussant les épaules. _Même si honnêtement, je ne vois pas tr-_

- _Oh ferme là, Potter_ , interrompit soudainement le Serpentard, agacé. _J'ai compris, passons à autre chose_ , fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Gryffondor sourit. Un silence s'installa de nouveau, ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans leur pensées et ce ne fut qu'après que deux autres verres de whiskey firent leur apparition que la conversation reprit.

- _Pomfresh m'a dis qu'Azraël est presque rétablie_ , fit le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à sa némésis.

- _Oui_ , acquiesça Harry, ses pensées se tournant immédiatement vers sa fille. _Pomfresh pense qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. C'était la dernière transfusion hier, maintenant son corps à juste besoin de se reposer_.

Il soupira.

- _Bien qu'on se sache pas encore pourquoi elle s'est épuisée aussi vite_ , reprit le brun. _Hermione…_ , commença t-il en s'humidifiant les lèvres, _Hermione pense que quelque chose à du … siphonner sa magie, ou alors -_

- _Ou alors c'est de la faute de quelqu'un_ , continua Malfoy sombrement. _On sait qu'Az a posé des sorts de défenses et de protection sur les élèves_ , développa t-il, _mon père pense que quelque chose à troubler la protection d'Az, peut-être que quelqu'un a essayé de briser la protection_ , hasarda t-il en soupirant. _Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que quelqu'un savait qu'elle était déjà affaibli. Ce genre de sortilèges aspirent la magie rapidemen_ t, dit -il en grimaçant. _Ezéchiel m'a dis que c'était un sort qui provenait probablement d'un des livres du Manoir Malfoy alors il fait en sorte que Dumbledore le lance à nouveau en envoyant mon père le chercher, en attendant le réveil d'Azraël_ , raconta le blond en lançant un coup d'œil exaspéré à Harry. _Ton fils voulait le lancer lui-même, bien sûr, mais je m'y suis opposé. Un Sauveur suffit,_ ironisa t-il. _Nos enfants ont hérités de ton syndrome du sauveur, Potter, c'est agaçant !_

Le ton du blond le fit grimacer, c'était sur que leur enfants avaient un peu trop le sens des responsabilités mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de fixer le blond.

- _On ne peut rien faire de plus, il nous reste qu'à attendre qu'Az se réveille_ , lâcha t-il en arborant une expression défaite. _Au fait, des nouvelles en ce qui concerne le retour des enfants ?_ , demanda t-il, curieux. _Hermione passe son temps à la bibliothèque, je crois que cette histoire va la rendre folle ! >>_

Le blond secoua la tête, avouant que de son côté aussi le sablier restait introuvable. Faire rentrer les enfants était une priorité, Harry angoissait à l'idée que Voldemort puisse apprendre la situation de par ses rêves. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'approcher des enfants, Harry s'en assurerait lui-même s'il fallait. Il soupira, ses yeux se fermant et savoura la chaleur de la pièce. Pour vu qu'Az puisse nous en dire plus, supplia Harry sans savoir que assis à l'opposé, Draco pensait la même chose que lui.


End file.
